


Incubus

by celestia193, SilverKitsune2017



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Multi, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestia193/pseuds/celestia193, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune2017/pseuds/SilverKitsune2017
Summary: What was happening to him? Everything was turning red, shimmering in shades of ruby, scarlet, crimson. Including the intoxicating man who stood before the half-breed, a demon who fed on lust and love. An Incubus. That’s what Madara called himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors' Note: This is a collaboration between myself and celestia193. We couldn't resist teaming up to do a Halloween Fic. This is probably our most exotic story in terms of pairings, though. So fair warning this one includes yaoi (male x male romantic pairings) and at least one sexy trio. Obviously, you guys can read the pairing tags and the story title. So if any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, we hope you enjoy this story and reviews are appreciated. Happy Halloween!
> 
> Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or make any profit off of our fanfics.

He must be out of his mind, Izuna thinks to himself as he enters the Tsukuyomi. It was both the hottest and most terrifying of the underground supernatural clubs in the Country. Both for the same reason. Magic was allowed to run wild here. The only restriction was that you couldn't kill anyone in the club. The only exception was self-defense.

"Incredible." Izuna sighs in contentment as he breathes in the air. It was an intriguing mix of magic, music, alcohol, and desire. He'd never felt anything like it and for a moment, he allows himself to just savor the moment.

“You new here?” A beautiful, curvaceous redhead approaches him, her eyes sparkling with excitement. “I can practically smell the magic on you, but I’ve never seen you before.”

Why Izuna hadn't expected someone to approach him, he didn't know. Still, he smiles at the woman. "Yes, it's my first time...at Tsukuyomi." There was nothing wrong with a little flirtation. There was no denying she was beautiful and the magic around her was inviting in a way that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

“Come here, sweetheart. I’ll show you the ropes.” She takes him by the hand and guides him towards the bar. “My name is Keira. What’s yours?”

"Izuna." He smiles at her as he allows Keira to lead him off. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Keira." It was just as well. The red head knew the club and he didn't. Besides, she might have the answer he needed about what was wrong with him and if he happened to have a fun encounter with her, all the better. Though that last thought makes him pause.

That wasn't like him. Izuna was no blushing innocent, but he'd never been one to seek out easy 'companionship' in places such as this. Even more disturbingly though, he couldn't entirely blame the club. These sorts of thoughts had been striking him more frequently and intensely. Perhaps he should try to find a girlfriend, or a boyfriend.

“So, do you like it when your drinks burn? Or do you like them better on the sweet side?” Keira flutters her eyelashes invitingly as she slides onto a plus red stool at the bar. “I promise that I won’t judge.”

"Depends on the occasion." He smiles as he glides his hand over hers. "Variety is the spice of life as they say. Why don't you surprise me?" Her eyelashes were lovely and she was definitely interested. Maybe he should ask Keira out.

“Alright.” She smiles slyly and waves her hand towards the bartender at the other end of the bar. “Madara, two Fairy Dusters please!”

Smouldering red eyes answer her as the feral, spiky black mane of the bartender turns to reveal his face. He smirks, his eyes positively glowing. “Of course.”

For some reason, Izuna's world had taken on a red hue. Growing a bit concerned, he glances at his reflection in his cell phone while Keira orders him whatever the fuck a Fairy Dust was.

"Damn it!" Not again. Izuna looks down and sees that his eyes indeed had turned ruby red again. It wasn't the first time, but despite going to the eye doctor several times, no one could find anything wrong with his vision.

That's when he looks up and sees 'Madara' and Izuna blinks. "His eyes...they're like mine." Well, almost. The paragon of male virility had eyes that were a few hues darker. Whereas Izuna's were ruby red, the other man's were blood red and yet, they were as beautiful as they were intimidating.

“Hm?” Keira blinks, then smiles warmly as Madara goes about preparing their drinks. “Oh, yes, his eyes glow.” She closes her eyes briefly, opening them once more to reveal irises of molten gold. “Lots of people here can do that. I’m a witch, myself, but I was always told I had fairy blood in me.”

"Your eyes are beautiful." He smiles at her. There was no denying that. "So yours glow because of fairy blood. Maybe that means I'm a mix as well." Izuna wasn't sure how to feel about it, but it would explain a great deal. His mother had never told him anything about his father.

Well, nothing really worthy of note. Just that he had been the most handsome man she had ever seen and he had easily charmed her into his bed. She had been young and naive and while she didn't specify why, his mother had broken things off. Perhaps his mother had merely gotten pregnant with him during a passionate fling and that was that, but was there more? Was that why his eyes could glow?

“Hm…could be, after all, I’ve never seen a fairy with eyes quite that red.” She hums thoughtfully. “You could have some demon in you, I suppose. Though you don’t really feel like one. You’re more…” She tries to find the words to describe him. “I don’t know, you just feel more like a witch to me, but not…exactly?”

"My mother is a witch." He nods at her. "I have no idea what my father was though. I always assumed he was another witch." Now, he wasn't so sure. "I'm sorry. Look at me, babbling about my father issues in front of you. We only just met. You probably think I'm a basket case." He chuckles and smiles charmingly at her.

“No more a basket case than everyone else in this club.” Madara slides the colorful, sparkling and sparking drinks across the bar. “You aren’t the first to have family complications, and you won’t be the last.” He leans across the bar and his fingers cup Izuna’s chin. Madara smirks softly. “Interesting…” He releases the patron gently and shoots him a heated look.

Izuna could feel his eyes dilate at the simple touch. If his world had been tinted red before, now it was bathed in it. "That's reassuring, but what's interesting?" His blood was roaring to life, like it had been caressed by a fireplace. He'd never gotten aroused faster in all his life and the other man had barely touched him.

“What’s interesting is that you’ve just entered puberty. Demons mature rather late.” Madara smirks and fetches himself a large shot of whiskey. “Congratulations. It’s quite the momentous occasion.”

Izuna had stupidly taken a sip of his Fairy Duster and starts choking the moment that Madara said that. "W-What?" He spits it out in an effort not to choke further. "You're saying that I'm part d-demon?"

“Yes, it appears so.” Madara’s eyes gleam with amusement. “You have the scent of demonic power on you, nearly concealed by your magical aura. But I can smell it on you. Though rarely have I smelled a scent so sweet.”

"Thank you. I think. Wait. Do you like sweet things?" Fuck. Izuna winces as he realizes he sounded like a middle school student with his first crush. "Never mind. Can you tell what kind of demon? There are many demonic species, aren't there?"

“Indeed there are. And luckily for you, it seems that half of your blood comes from the greatest kind.” Madara smirks and breathes in the scent of the half-demon’s arousal. “I can tell you, but first, tell me what you sense the most of in this place. What emotion is it that most draws your attention?”

A smirk like that ought to be illegal. That and it also came attached to a voice that practically embodied lust. "Desire. Though that's hardly surprising. This is a nightclub." Izuna bites his lower lip at his admission. Keira was beautiful, but Madara was...apparently inhumanely so.

“Werewolves and vampires can both smell the scent of desire, however…there is only one demon who feels that desire singing in their bones and burning through their blood.” Madara leans once more across the bar and places a promising kiss upon Izuna’s lips before straightening up. “Your sire was an incubus, a demon that feeds off of sexual energy.”

"My father was an incubus." Izuna blinks as he considers that. Perhaps his mother hadn't known at first and she had bolted when she realized she had bedded a demon. That would make sense. "Is that what you are?" He watches Madara carefully as he battles the instinct to throw himself at the other man. Did being half incubus make him more vulnerable to Madara's charm? It certainly felt like it.

“Yes, but unlike you, my mother was a succubus. And I am an incubus just like my father.” Madara was purely demonic in his line, and powerful to boot. A prime example of the species.

"A succubus and an incubus for parents is quite the pedigree." Izuna tilts his head as he considers it. "I'm afraid that I'm just a mutt." It wasn't really Madara's job, but Izuna wasn't sure when he'd run into another Incubus or a friendly Succubus who wouldn't mind answering his questions and Madara seemed, well amused by the entire situation rather than annoyed. "How do I feed or maybe I don't have to because I"m half and half? I just want to know how not to...hurt someone."

“You merely need to breathe in the sexual energy around you, like trying to breathe in sunlight.” Madara smirks at the analogy. “It is easiest to do this in the throes of passion, of course. Which is why young incubi and succubi don’t require the energy until they mature into adults. Our instincts understand consent better than we give them credit for.”

"I just breathe it in?" That didn't sound so bad. "Do you know anything about hybrids, specifically?"

“I know that they mature slower than purebloods, and some have lesser appetites, while others find their appetites insatiable.” Madara had found that with the few hybrids he knew of, mainly his own siblings, there was no hard and fast rule. “Do you have any siblings?”

"None from my mother, but given that my father is apparently a sex demon...I probably do?" He pauses at that thought. It'd never occurred to him that he might not be an only child. The thought was as appealing as it was unsettling. "So I don't really have anything to compare this to, but you've been very kind about indulging me. I mean answering my questions." He obviously didn't have to. Madara was a purebred demon and Izuna hadn't even known he was part Incubus until five minutes ago. He was a stranger and the other man was helping him anyway.

Madara smirks and pours himself another shot of whiskey. “I’ve several siblings of my own that have received similar answers to their questions. Though I can’t claim that I’ve ever had the pleasure of teaching them personally.” He chuckles at the thought and downs the shot. “If ever you find that you do, look for an elder sibling, and they should be more than happy to indulge in teaching you whatever you need to know.”

"..." Had he really just heard Madara correctly? "When you say that elder siblings teach their younger ones, how hands on are you talking?"

The smirk on the elder incubi’s face curls wickedly. “Hands find themselves everywhere.”

Izuna was trying his best not to gape, but he knew he was failing miserably. "I see. Well, I doubt that every incubus and succubus I speak with is going to agree to a DNA test. So I don’t think it's likely that I’ll find any estranged relatives."

“All you need do is discover your father’s name.” Madara chuckles softly as Izuna’s witchy date slips away. “There are not so many of us that we would have difficulty discovering just who it is based on a single name.”

"That much I know." For some reason, he hesitates. It was really only concrete thing that he had ever known about his father. "My mother gave me his last name. She said it would protect me and it did...once." Maybe more than once. He didn't really know what lurked in the shadows. "Some demons wanted to kidnap a witch. They found me, but one of them grabbed my wallet. They saw my name on some ID and...just left." It had been the strangest thing that Izuna had ever seen and no matter how he had pleaded, his mother had refused to explain why.

Madara raises a quizzical eyebrow. There were very few names that commanded that sort of respect. “Tell me. I may know from which great demonic family your father hails.”

"I'm Izuna Uchiha." He chuckles as he sips his Fairy Duster. "Though I'm certain they were more frightened about my last name than my first."

Now that…was not the answer that Madara had been expecting. However, knowing that…he could certainly see the Uchiha features in Izuna. Softened and graceful, perhaps, but most certainly there for all to see. He lowers his voice, not wishing to cause any sort of panic. “…The current patriarch of the Uchiha clan of incubi is named Indra. He is a great demonic lord who commands a great deal of power, fear, and respect. If one of his family is truly your sire, you had best find out from your mother, if possible.”

His tone makes Izuna balk. "Madara, is something wrong?" The hybrid didn't understand why it would matter. "I've been living with that name all my life and nothing has happened. Assuming that it's not just a case of common surname, I don't believe that a demonic lord would bother with me."

“Oh, it is most certainly not a case of a common surname.” That surname was very specific to one of the most powerful demonic clans in the world. Madara knew firsthand what the…consequences, both good and bad, could be. “I suppose one could think of the Uchiha as being demonic aristocrats. It is something that can prove advantageous, but also dangerous, depending entirely on whom it is that you meet.”

"Let's say that I am...related to Indra and I confirm it." He eyes Madara warily. "What should I do after that? Wouldn't it be safer for everyone involved, if I just continued as I was?"

“If you are indeed related to Indra’s family…” Madara’s smirk returns as he hands Izuna a second drink. “Come back, and I’ll let you in on a few secrets.”

He takes the drink and finishes it in one gulp. "Alright. Don't worry, I'll call a cab." With that being said, he heads off. Though he couldn't resist casting one last look at Madara. The incubus was certainly a credit to his species. The charisma he excluded almost had a gravity of its own.

* * *

 

It had been some time since the last time Madara had paid a visit to the family estate. He enjoyed his freedom and independence. But sometimes, there were simply some answers that one needed to go to the source in order to obtain. And this one was an answer that he most certainly needed NOW.

He presses his hand to the keypad of the estate, letting it glow under his palm as the half technological, half magical device confirms his identity. He knew that he would always be welcome in Indra’s home. If nothing else, Indra was a good father to those children that he kept with him. Those that he knew he had sired. Though Madara was certain that there were still others that he had never met.

Madara strides into the lavish mansion as the doors slide open automatically for him. If his father didn’t already know that he was here, he would accuse the man of becoming senile. That, and he could smell the desire running rampant in the house. There had to be at least half a dozen people here. Chances were that Indra was among them. “Father?”

Indra hears the voice of one of his children and immediately shimmers into view. "Madara, it has been far too long." He smirks at the incubus that he considered to be his favorite child. Of course, he knew that humans would find having a favorite child as objectionable, but he was a demon. Why should he be resigned to following every ridiculous rule humanity made up when they were always changing anyway? Besides, he was never cruel to those who shared his blood. He just happened to see so much of himself in this one.

“It has, but I have been busy, as you know.” Madara was far from the eldest of Indra’s children, but he was old enough not to need his father looking over his shoulder whenever he made decisions in his life. He loved his family, but sometimes he did rather need his space. “I met a very interesting young man at my club earlier this evening. One who’s identity I thought you might be able to clear up for me.”

"Of course. I would be concerned, if you weren't pursuing your own endeavors at this age." He eyes him with undisguised curiosity. "Tell me more. As you know, I've met many people over course of my existence and I do pride myself as having an excellent memory. Did you perhaps snap a picture of this person with your cell phone?"

“I did.” Madara pulls a piece of paper from the pocket of his leather jacket and unfolds it, handing it to Indra. “He says that his name is Izuna Uchiha. Apparently his witchly mother gave him our name.”

Indra swore his heart stops beating the instant his eyes wander over the image presented to him. "He looks exactly like Saachi." His brows furrow as a thousand emotions flicker across his eyes. Though in the end it looked like elation, wistfulness, and sadness were the ones that were winning. "I never knew that she conceived from our encounter."

So…that really was his little brother that Madara had met in the club that evening. “I know that I would regret asking just how many children you likely have that have not, at one point or another, come to live with us, so I will refrain.” That didn’t mean that this particular one wasn’t of interest to him, though. “Who is she? And who is HE?”

He smiles fondly at the picture. "As you know like most Incubi, I do love women." It would have been unusual for Indra not to enjoy sex and to take many lovers. "I've taken many lovers and while they all had their charms, I can honestly say there are only two women that I have ever loved. The first is, of course your mother." Indra smiles at Madara. It was yet another reason why he favored the boy. "There is another though and her name is Saachi." That or was, Indra had no way of knowing if she was still alive.

"I'll never forget her. Hair black as the night sky itself and skin as luminous as the moon, but so innocent." He chuckles as some more pleasant memories resurface. "I was her first and she was so eager to please. I had hoped to take her as my second queen. You know that your mother is as fond as women as she is of men. I think they would have gotten on well, but when she found out I was a demon...she ran from me. She's a clever one. I was never able to find her. I suspect she likely changed her name. It surprises me she would give the boy my last name, but it was an intelligent move on her part."

“Yes, it seems to have saved him from an unpleasant encounter with some demons when they discovered that he was of your blood.” Madara couldn’t help but wonder what it might have been like if the human woman had not run, but stayed to raise her child with their family. The idea of having that gorgeous man from the bar was an appealing one, and it would certainly have been nice to have been his teacher in ALL aspects of life as an incubus. “Izuna is now showing signs of taking after you. Before he fled from my club, he was quite clearly beginning to mature from merely a magical human into an incubus in his own right.”

Indra smiles at that. "That is rather pleasing." He glances at the picture again. "I'm quite certain that he is Saachi's son and mine. Perhaps I will finally find out what became of her." The thought was as terrifying as it was appealing. What if she was already dead? "If not, at the very least, the boy should receive guidance. What do you make of him?" He runs his fingers over the photo. "He certainly takes after her in appearance, but what of his spirit?"

“He is…curious and considerate. Wary of the world he has suddenly been plunged into. And yet…” Madara smirks at the memory of him. “He might be a tad bashful, but it seems as though his first instinct when his ‘puberty’ began was to seek out a nightclub that caters to the magical and the supernatural. And he did not run in terror or disgust when I mentioned to him our traditions when teaching our younger siblings how not to accidentally kill humans by sucking the life from them.”

"He takes after his mother in more ways than one then." Indra gives a rueful smile at that knowledge. "I presume you gave him a way to contact you again? We shall give him a short time to do so on his own and if he does not, his name and image in the modern world is more than enough to track him down."

“I told him to confirm the possibility of being related to us with his mother, then to return to the club and tell me so that I might…pass on some advice to him.” Madara’s smirk darkens with anticipation. “It seems I will have a great deal of it to pass on to him. It’s the least I can do after having him neglect away his date.”

"It pleases me greatly to see that you seem to have taken a liking to your brother." Indra nods. Well, Madara's half-brother technically, but that distinction mattered little in their world. "It pleases me even more to hear that his mother still breathes. Perhaps our family will become even more complete if all unfolds in our favor. I should like very much to bring them both here. I shall inform your mother of this possibility."

“I’m sure that she’ll be thrilled to hear that she’ll have a new lover to play with.” Madara rolls his eyes at the thought of Naori’s antics. His mother was very much a supporter of the idea of making love, not war. “As I have made the trip out here, I think I will stay the night and…perhaps say hello to my siblings.”

"I imagine she will and they'll be happy to see you. They are fond of you as well, Madara." He smiles at him. "You'll always have a home here. Just handle this one with care. He sounds much like his mother. So there is a chance he could also be a bit...skittish about embracing our way of life."

“Perhaps. But I believe he will become less skittish when I hold him in my arms and give him every reason to stay.” Madara smiles fondly at the memory of the adventurous young man who found his way into Tsukiyomi. “He is, after all, an incubus only just learning what it truly means to desire someone. His senses will be overwhelmed, and he will need someone there to…take care of him.”

His son was smitten. Indra idly wonders if Madara was aware to what extent though. "Yes, I'm inclined to agree." He places his hand on the other incubus's shoulder and smiles. "Enjoy your stay and should you need me, you know where to find me." He shimmers off to inform his Queen of the potential good news.

“Yes…where the celebrating will be loudest.” Madara rolls his eyes and heads for the stairs, knowing by heart the way the the room that would always be his own. He pauses a moment halfway down the hall, debating whether or not to join his siblings, who seemed to be celebrating something of their own a few doors down.

Hm…no, he had a particular sibling in mind, and he was quite willing to wait a little longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Indra Uchiha was a fortunate man in many respects and he was well aware of that fact. Not only was he a powerful Incubus, but he had a glorious queen and many offspring. Though it was the former that required his attention at the moment.

"Naori, My Love, are you here?" He shimmers into their bedroom. His scarlet red eyes scanning for the succubus. "I have much to tell you."

Most men would have been utterly terrified to 'confess' what he was about to, but not him. He was an Incubus and Naori was a Succubus. Jealousy didn't impact them in the same way as it did most humans. While it was certainly a factor, it was one that could be overcome and even used to one's advantage. Such was the case now, he was certain.

“Yes, Indra, I am here.” Two smooth, pale arms wrap around her love’s shoulders, squeezing gently from behind as her body dampens his clothing. “You sound very excited tonight. Is it because Madara has returned home to us? I heard him arriving downstairs as I stepped into the shower.”

"Well, of course, I am always excited to see any of our children." He smiles as he leans into her embrace. "Though that is not the only reason, I am excited." Before he turns around to face his queen and caresses her cheek. "As always, I am excited to see you, Naori, but I come bringing potentially good news. I am trying my best not to get my hopes up too high, but I fear that effort is likely doomed to failure on my part."

“Oh, and what hopes are these?” Naori’s eyes glow a gentle crimson and she reaches up to run nimble fingers through the long, spiky brown locks. “What is the good news you bring me?”

"It seems that Madara has happened upon another of my children." He sighs in contentment at the gesture. "I was not aware of this one's existence." Which wasn't entirely unheard of for an incubus. Really, even the most 'careful' of incubi never REALLY knew how many children they might have out there.

He knew that this had to be handled delicately. "She's a witch. He's a hybrid and according to what Madara has told me, it appears that his Incubus genes will be dominant. Izuna appears to be on the cusp of maturity." Indra smiles as he kisses her forehead. "I believe that with some coaxing, they could join our family here."

“Hm…you mean the child of that witch you liked all those years ago but didn’t bring home to share with me.” Naori tugs firmly on Indra’s hair. “You were so naughty, sneaking off to have fun without me. I do hope that her son has better manners than you do.”

"The very same. Though as I said, I had no idea she had conceived." He smiles at her, allowing the hair tug. "It was sincerely my intention to bring her back here. I know that you would have adored her as I did and still do." Indra did deserve it. His seductive queen had surely missed out on a wondrous time with the enchanting witch. "Perhaps I shall finally have the opportunity to make amends for that oversight on my part. It's just that when she realized what I was, she ran from me. She's skilled with magic and got a lucky shot in."

As heartbroken as he had been about it, Indra to this day was still rather impressed. It was so rare for someone to surprise him. Let alone to actually wound him. He still had a small scar from her lighting attack. She'd formed a spear out of it and slammed it into his shoulder. On that day, Indra found out rather quickly that Saachi hadn't been lying when she said she had been a track star in high school. The witch was certainly a swift one.

“So that’s how you got the scar, hm?” Naori had wondered. One day it had simply appeared there, and Indra had never said a word about it. “Well, I can’t say I’ve never left any marks of my own on you.” She picks at the buttons of his shirt and smiles. “I would accuse you of being a masochist, but we’ve long since established that fact.”

"Well, it is a rare being who can leave a mark on me. That takes a certain amount of power and I find power sexy." He chuckles as he watches her undo his shirt. "Which is just one of many reasons why I chose you as my first queen. Would you like to see a picture of the boy and his mother, My Love?"

“I think I would like that.” Naori wanted to see this hybrid son of Indra’s that her favorite boy had found for them. If he was only just maturing, then perhaps he would make a good lover for her son. She did wonder if the boy looked anything like his mother, or if he took after Indra’s ethereal beauty. Was the witch a beauty as well? Indra did have rather refined tastes…

She slides the shirt from Indra’s shoulders and tosses it to the floor as her eyes roam over her love’s carefully chiseled form. “Do you think that Madara will try to teach the boy himself?”

"He seems rather smitten." Indra smiles as he reaches into his wallet and pulls out an old photo of Saachi. He had snapped it on the night they met at a Halloween Party. "She's older now, of course. I'm not certain how she aged given that she's a witch, but she was stunning." He was certain that she still was though. "This is the boy. He resembles her greatly, but if you look close enough...one can clearly see that he is an Uchiha." He turns on his cell phone. Luckily, Madara had sent the picture to his cell, before turning in for the night.

“Oh, I see.” Naori glances curiously at the old polaroid, then at the cellphone. “He has her face and the color of her hair, but he has your eyes.” Such beautiful eyes. It was a shame that he was so young, and one of Indra’s children, she would have liked to get acquainted with a handsome young man like that.

"Yes, he does." Indra smiles at the thought. "Madara seems rather protective of him already. Of course, he's fond of my other children, but I've never heard him speak so...glowingly of one before." He had little doubt that that Madara would see to Izuna's education.

His Mate had a perceptive eye as always, but there was another part of the equation that still needed sorted out. "What do you think, My Queen? Is she to your liking?" If there was a chance he could put things right with Saachi, Indra did want the two loves of his life to get along well.

“Yes, she seems…adorably innocent and mischievous.” At least, so Naori gathered from the photograph. “But…I do have one condition.”

"Name it, My Queen. You know that I do love to please you." He smirks at her.

“Oh yes, I know that you do.” Naori’s eyes light with her own brand of seductive mischief. She takes Indra by the hand and pulls him towards the bed, setting the photo and phone carefully aside. “When you bring her here…you will place her on our bed and you will not touch her.” She shoves the incubus down onto the bed and presses him down firmly with her knee. “I will entertain her first, and you will sit in your chair and watch.” The chair he always sat in while she was pleasuring herself. “You will wait and you will watch until you are invited to join us.”

He chuckles at that. "Well, I shall indulge that condition to the best of my ability. Though even my self-control has its limits." He smiles and kisses her. "Having two such beautiful women is the ultimate temptation."

Naori smirks into the kiss and presses Indra firmly down into the silk sheets, settling over him as she straddles his hips. “Yes, and I’m sure that it will be once you’ve charmed her into the house so that I may charm her into our bed. After all, I know women even better than you do.”

"That would be quite an impressive feat." He groans as he arches underneath the seductress. "I do believe I know her exceptionally well."

“Ah, but there are simply some mysteries that women like to keep to themselves, ones that men will never unravel.” Naori’s nimble fingers pull away her love’s trousers, leaving her bare, damp body pressed tightly against his hips.

"You're likely right, but that doesn't mean I won't have a grand time trying my damnest to do so." He smirks as he flips them. "There truly are no words to express how much I adore you. So let me show you."

Naori’s eyes light with an anticipatory blaze. “Show me.”

* * *

 

Izuna had had the cabbie take him to a neighbourhood halfway across the city after stumbling out of Tsukiyomi. After leaving the cabbie a sizable tip, he half runs, half stumbles towards his mother's charming white Victorian house.

"I'm never having another Fairy Duster." Izuna scoffs as he finally makes his way to the door and rings the bell. "Please be home. Please be home." He needed answers and he needed them now.

After half a minute, the door swings open with a flash and a number of brightly colored plumes of smoke drift out of the house. A woman with long, soft black hair and gentle, curious amber eyes waves the smoke away and coughs slightly. “Izuna? What are you doing here at this time of night?”

"Something I should have done a long time ago. I'm sorry, Mother." He darts inside the house, ignoring the smoke and Saachi's bewildered expression. "I can't wait anymore. I need to know the truth." He closes the door behind him quickly as he fixes his gaze on her. "About father and I need to know quickly. I know why my eyes have been turning red lately now. I'm half demon."

Saachi stills, the smoke from her potions rising into the air in a thickening, colorful cloud. “…Your eyes have been turning red?” No…it couldn’t be. He’d been such a normal child, only ever showing hints of his magical aura, never…

"Yes, I've seen several eye doctors." He sighs as he watches her, feeling guilty about scaring her. Maybe he should have broken that news more gently. "They all said nothing was wrong. So I didn't want to worry you. Mother, I love you and I understand why you would be hesitant to tell me...but I need to know the truth." He takes her hands into his own. "If I'm going to learn how to control this, I need to know what I am and I need to know more about...Indra."

Saying the man's name was a gamble. Izuna didn't really know if Indra was his father, another relative, or if his last name was a coincidence. Madara didn't seem to think so though and right now, it was the best lead Izuna had.

A profound silence comes over the room, then Saachi crosses it and picks up the lid of a pot, pressing it down over the potion bottles steaming in the pot on the stove. “Izuna…where did you hear a name like that?”

"It's alright, Mother. I'm not hurt and no one threatened me." Izuna winces at the terror written all over his mother's face. Terror that he was now responsible for, if indirectly. "I met an incubus and we got to talking. He explained why my eyes were red and when he heard my last name, the incubus recommended I speak to you on the matter."

“Did he hurt you?” Saachi takes her son by the hands and looks him over carefully, worried ever so much about potential injuries. “Is he why you’re so unsteady? Did he give you something?”

"Madara didn't hurt me." Izuna shakes his head quickly. "If anything, he helped me. He told me what I am, Mother." It was hard not to be a little bitter that a stranger had told him in one night what his mother hadn't in a lifetime, but he pushes that thought down. Saachi was obviously terrified of Indra and she might have a legitimate reason to be. "The unsteady part is my own fault. I drank more than I should have, but that wasn't Madara's fault." He was the one who had accepted the drink Keira ordered. Madara was just doing his job as a bartender.

Madara…that name sounded familiar, and Saachi knew why. “I see.” She sighs and seats herself on the couch, her fists clenched tightly over her protective apron, fortified with enchantments to ward off acid and oil, of course. “So then…you know that you are half magical, and half…incubus.” It was a truth that she had been running from for a long time. “Did this…incubus tell you very much about Indra Uchiha?”

"Only that he is some sort of demonic lord and his name is rather well known." Izuna watches his mother carefully. He wasn't sure how his sweet mother had ever fallen for a demon, but then again...he was half demon. That, and Madara was a full demon and Madara didn't strike him as evil. "It's better that I found out. I've been using his name my entire life. What would have happened if it had been Indra and not Madara that stumbled upon me?" How would the demon lord feel about siring a hybrid? "Does Indra know that I exist? He is my father, right?"

These were questions that Saachi had hoped to never have to answer. She had hoped that this half of her son would never present itself, that it would be…dormant somehow. “Yes…Indra is your father. And no, he does not know you exist, I never saw him again after the night you were conceived.” How long her son would remain a secret, however, was questionable now that his demonic heritage was raising its head. “As for what would have happened had he been the one to find you…I don’t know.” And she’d rather not imagine it either.

"I know that you won't be happy to hear this, but I told Madara that I would return to the night club...if I could confirm it." Izuna bites his lower lip. "It probably sounds foolish, but I feel as though I can trust him. He could have tried to grab me due to my potential pedigree, but he didn't. He was kind enough to answer whatever questions I threw at him. I think he can be trusted and better to confront this now than to live the rest of my life not knowing."

“Yes…better to confront things head on.” And usually, Saachi herself held to that philosophy. But when it came to the danger of the sex demons, she knew that the best course of action was to run far, far away. “No doubt you have more questions about your father…”

"Yes, I have many. I know this isn't easy for you." He sighs as he embraces her. "Though if you think there is something I need to know, please tell me. You don't have to tell me everything. Just what I need to know to keep everyone safe."

“Never insult a demon, and try not to fall into bed with an incubus. Either of those could end very badly.” That was the most basic advice that Saachi could pass on to her son regarding demons. “But if you have questions, then ask. It seems that it truly is time for you to know the truth.”

"The first one would be lifespan?" He tilts his head. "Do you know if the fact I'm half and half will impact how long I'll live? Do I have to feed like an Incubus or is it optional?" How would she even know. "Did you...is Indra evil?" He wanted to ask about the nature of their relationship, but Izuna refrains. His mother was already struggling as it was and perhaps that didn't matter. Indra was an Incubus. Who really knew how many children he had sired? He probably wouldn't care about Izuna's existence in the slightest really.

“As inquisitive as ever, aren’t you? And so eager to ask the hard questions.” To which Saachi knew that her answers would likely be woefully inadequate. “I don’t know if there are any hard and fast rules about the lifespan or feeding habits of hybrids, but I imagine that you will age slowly now, if you continue to age at all. To be safe, I would assume that you will likely need to feed. Perhaps not as much as a full incubus, but to err on the side of caution would be wise. As for Indra…” Saachi thinks back wistfully to the wonderful night she’d had, and then the terror of waking up, only to realize that she had spent the night in a demon’s arms. “I do not know. I did not think he was evil, but I know all too well what an incubus is capable of, the damage they can do.”

"I get it from you." Izuna smiles at her fondly before he hears the 'answers' to his other questions. "In other words, you were seduced and once you realized what he was, you decided it was safer not to stick around and ask questions." It had probably been the smart choice. How could she have known she got pregnant from the encounter? "You must have been terrified when you found out that you were expecting me."

“Yes, I was.” Saachi presses her hands to her stomach, remembering when it was once round and full with the son she;’s borne alone. “I was scared that I would birth a demon, something frightening, dangerous, but…” She smiles gently and closes her eyes. “When my midwife handed you to me, you were just…so perfect…” And he had looked at her with those beautiful dark eyes, the ones that Indra had looked at her with when they first made love. “I suppose that I was simply young, naive, and foolish. Your father…he was my first, and I didn’t know better.”

"I was lucky you kept me and raised me as if I were a normal child." Izuna smiles at her. "You might have been naive, but I couldn't have asked for a better mother and everyone...is foolish at least once in their lives. How could you have known what he was? Did you ever research about Incubi afterwards?"

“Not very much, no.” And now, Saachi saw that to be a rather large oversight on her part. “I know the basics, of course. They are essentially eternally young, so long as their appetite for lust and sex is satisfied. And it is dangerous for humans to be around them, as an incubus’ appetite can be dangerous to the humans around them.”

"Madara doesn't seem to have that difficulty around humans." He tilts his head consideringly.

“I have never met him, so I cannot say. I know only the dangers of demons, my coven always stayed as far from them as we could.” Saachi had made a further point to avoid demons like the plague after giving birth to Izuna. He was her world, and even if he was only half, he was all the demon she would ever need. At least…that was what she had convinced herself to believe.

Izuna nods in understanding, though the urge to defend Madara was powerful. "I want to meet him and confirm everything with him." He looks at her almost apologetically. "I need to find out what it means to be half incubus and Madara is the best way for me to do that."

“Of course you do.” Saachi sighs, knowing that even if she protested, her son would get it into his head to get close to the other half of his family tree. “Alright, I’ll go with you.”

"Mother, I don't think that's a good idea." He shakes his head quickly. "It could be dangerous."

“Izuna, I am an accomplished witch, not a defenceless little sorority girl.” Saachi may have been that way when she conceived Izuna, but she was certainly not that way not, and if her son was going to do something dangerous, then she would not sit idly by and wait for him to return home safely. “In fact, one could argue that I have more at my disposal for defending myself than you do. I did, after all, keep Indra away as I fled by striking him with a bolt of lightning.”

"You....struck him with lightning?" Izuna blinks at his mother as though seeing her for the first time. "Shouldn't you have mentioned that earlier? It might impact how he reacts..."

“It would, if I had any intention to see him again.” Saachi hadn’t spent the last almost two and a half decades hiding from the man on a whim. She’d even changed her last name to be sure he couldn’t find her.

"I suppose the odds are low that I'll meet him, but still." Still, that didn't change the main point. "You can come with me, if you want. I don't want you to strike Madara with lightning though. Not unless it's self-defense. He's been very kind to me."

“Alright, but if he does anything to try and hurt you, he’ll find himself on the wrong end of my wand.” Which Saachi always remembered to keep tucked away in her right boot in case she needed it.

"I'll keep that in mind." Izuna tries his best not to groan. "Well, hopefully he continues to be a nice Incubus."

“Hopefully he does, or he will find himself having great difficulty in satisfying his appetite in the future.” Saachi crosses her arms with a huff. There was no way in this world that she was going to let her son run off to meet a demon without keeping an eye on him. Especially if that demon turned out to be exactly who she thought he was.

Indra’s favorite son.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: We bring you many Uchihas, we bring you a rival, we bring you trouble, and we bring you Sasuke being defiant and sulky and cute. Enjoy!

Madara stifles a yawn as he strolls downstairs from his bedroom. He’d gotten a good taste last night, but had his little brothers really needed to go all night long? Still, he had to admire their stamina, it was more than a little impressive to indulge in.

Sounds coming from the kitchen, as well as the smell of a full buffet breakfast tell him two things. One, his brothers were awake. And the second, that there was going to be fun to be had the moment he walked in. He was right on both counts as he turns the corner into the lavish kitchen and spots the younger of the two sitting on a stool at the island, and the elder setting out plates all across the counter.

Madara smirks at the sight of them pretending to have an entirely ordinary breakfast together. “Good morning Sasuke, Itachi.” He catches a glare from the younger one and chuckles as Sasuke stuffs two bites of sausage in his mouth. “How are you this morning?”

"We're exceptional as always." Itachi offers Madara a polite smile, but the lion’s share of his attention was directed at their younger sibling. It didn't take a genius to realize why. Sasuke was eating sausage and that apparently was more than enough reason for Itachi to watch him as though entranced.

Itachi continues setting the table. "I trust you slept well?" He smiles at the other Incubus though his eyes never leave Sasuke. Itachi wasn't foolish. Their younger brother was highly desirable and it certainly wouldn't have been unusual for Madara to try to charm Sasuke, but he hadn't.

A fact that he was eternal grateful for, but that didn't mean he wouldn't remind Madara exactly who Sasuke was bonded to. That, and if Itachi was being entirely honest it was impossible not to be smug about the fact that he had been the one to win Sasuke's heart and every other gorgeous part of his body. He was likely radiating his satisfaction, but Itachi doesn't bother to mask it. Why should he? They were in love.

This did not go unremarked by Madara, and honestly, it was too good an opportunity to pass up. Madara was not adverse to…teasing his little brothers about their sexual habits. He took joy in it. “I did sleep well. Better than the two of you, I should think. I must say that I’m rather impressed with your stamina. And here I thought that I was one of the only ones who could go all night in this family. Well done.”

Sasuke swallows his sausage and rolls his eyes at his elder brother. “Says the one who finally decided to come back home last night, alone.”

Madara smirks and pulls down a plate to begin serving himself breakfast. “But I am not the one who was obviously carried down to breakfast, unable to walk, and settled with a feather pillow for my backside.” He takes particular pleasure in the observation when Sasuke’s cheeks redden and he scowls darkly, picking up the second half of the sausage and biting off a large chunk.

Itachi rolls his eyes at Madara as he caresses Sasuke's cheek, then he chuckles softly. "There is nothing wrong with having a lover who cares enough to see to your comfort. We're not all cavedemons."

“True, but I imagine that you’re not always so proper with your little lover, despite how you might try to pretend otherwise.” Madara had breathed in enough of their lust and heard more than enough of Sasuke’s pleasured screams to know that Itachi could be just as passionate as he was considerate.

"I assure you, Madara, Sasuke may be younger than both of us, but he is anything but little." Itachi smirks at the other Incubus. "He's also not fragile and does not seem to mind me lavishing him my affections on him in whatever manner I choose."

"Speaking of which as Sasuke says, you came home alone last night and yet, I do sense something different about your scent. Did someone catch your eye?" Normally, Itachi wouldn't sink so low as to tease one of his siblings about such a thing, but Madara had started it.

“I…suppose you could say something like that.” Madara begins working on his own breakfast, noting that as always, Itachi was an excellent cook. “It’s curious, in fact. The man I met last night, though I believe him to be closer to your age, resembles Sasuke here a great deal.”

"He resembles Sasuke and avoided being dragged back to your lair?" Itachi sends Madara a playful smirk before he takes a gulp of his orange juice and swallows. "Brains and beauty, certainly a difficult combination to find." He glances at Sasuke knowingly. "Not everyone is as fortunate as we are to find each other so early."

Sasuke’s reddened cheeks remain a brightly colored hue as he tries to remain dignified and retain his pride. A difficult thing to do around his siblings. “More like you pounced as soon as I hit puberty.”

"You didn't seem to mind my attentions last night." Itachi tilts his head at Sasuke. "Was that a complaint?"

The blush extends down Sasuke’s neck, lighting up most of the moonlight-pale skin like a bonfire. “…No.” He liked it, it was just annoying when they teased him about it. And embarrassing. Especially when he was still getting used to everything. He didn’t envy the one who’d caught Madara’s eye when their older brother finally caught hold of him.

Itachi smiles at Sasuke and kisses his forehead. "I'm glad to hear it." Before he turns his head back to Madara. "I assume there is a reason why you have been so restless the entire night. Tell us more about who caught your eye."

Of course Itachi would taunt Madara. They were brothers. It was in their blood to torment one in another in a loving way, but it was rare for someone to capture Madara's attention for any length of time and the 'middle' Incubus doubted it was solely because this one for some strange reason resembled Sasuke. At least, he could only hope not. If that was the case...he might have to mark his territory a little more firmly.

Madara rolls his eyes at Itachi’s attempt to bait him. Still, his brothers deserved to know what he’d found. “It seems that Father’s affair with a beautiful young witch some time ago produced another half-sibling for us. His name is Izuna, and last night, he wandered into my bar in search of answers now that he’s begun displaying a few inhuman characteristics.” He pours himself a little bit of brandy from their father’s wine cupboard. “He has the same eyes that we possess.”

Itachi tilts his head as he considers Madara's words. "Well, given father's prowess it's not surprising that he sired more children than he was aware of." It certainly wasn't unusual for any incubus to do so, but especially one of Indra's age. "Though I must say that this Izuna should invest in a lottery ticket. The odds of him happening to stumble upon you at such a critical time are so astronomically low, that I can only presume it's his destiny to join us."

“Yes, my thoughts exactly.” Madara swirls the brandy about in the crystal glass and takes another sip. “He seems to share your refined and graceful touch, but his charmingly innocent demeanor reminds me a touch of Sasuke.”

Sasuke’s lips turn down in a pout, though he tries to hide it behind a glare. “I’m NOT innocent.”

"Well, not anymore." Itachi smirks as he intertwines his fingers with Sasuke's. "Though it is all relative brother. Compared to Madara, even I am practically an innocent schoolboy."

He was adorable when he pouted. Hmm. Maybe he could drag Sasuke back upstairs. Ah well, later. For now, Itachi needed to focus. "He sounds lovely. I look forward to meeting him. So should I presume you have decided to take this one under your wing?"

“More like over the side of the bar.” Sasuke scoffs and snatches the bottle of brandy for himself. If Madara was going to leave it there, then he’d have a drink too. “It’s written all over his face that he wants to bang my doppleganger.”

Madara chuckles at Sasuke’s blatant accusation. “You’re very blunt sometimes, Sasuke.”

"I find his honesty refreshing really. There's no pretense." Itachi chuckles as he watches Madara with amusement. "I do not believe that is a denial though. I suppose you should take that as a compliment in a way, Sasuke."

“Whatever.” Sasuke throws back a shot of brandy, not bothering to sip delicately like his older brother. “It’s still weird.”

Madara watches Sasuke, equally amused, then glances at the elder of his little brothers. “The bar certainly has its own appeal. And it would be a memorable way to introduce him to our…traditional way of life.”

"Yes, it is a bit strange, but we've never been an ordinary family." Itachi nods at Sasuke and Madara. "We've always been extradordinary. Should I assume this means you want my assistance in looking into the hybrid's background, Madara? A name would make such things much easier."

“Then it is about to become a little more strange.” Madara smirks at the witch’s audacity, as well as her practicality. “Izuna Uchiha. It seems that his mother thought that giving him our name would protect him.”

"She's certainly a bold one." Itachi chuckles. "I have to admit, that was a risky gamble, but brilliant in a way. What better way to fly under the radar than to stay hidden in plain sight? Father would assume anyone bearing his name would already have been recognized."

“Though it seems more a measure of protection against other magical beings. Izuna was once accosted by a number of demons who wanted to abduct a witch. His name scared them off.” Though when Izuna was inducted into their fold, Madara would make it clear to every demon with eyes or ears or both that Izuna was firmly off-limits and that anyone wishing to approach the newly maturing incubus would have to go through him.

"Well, I am glad that it proved effective. He is blood and as such, that entitles him to our protection." Itachi nods as he reaches for a laptop and begins typing on it. "Izuna Uchiha. Oh well that is interesting."

No doubt Itachi had found a photo of their long-lost brother. Still, Madara would indulge in his own curiosity. “And what, pray tell, do you find so interesting?”

"Well, you were right. He does resemble Sasuke a great deal." He looks at the screen curiously. "It seems that he's also rather gifted when it comes to the arts though. He's attending Julliard. It's quite the prestigious art school. Famous for its musical programs in particular."

“An artist, hm?” Madara was quite certain that, though he wasn’t much of an artist himself, he could nonetheless work to coax some beautiful music out of Izuna. “What’s his major?”

"Music." Itachi reads the screen quickly. "More specifically the piano. Though it does seem he composes his own original pieces."

“Ah, so he’s good with his hands, then?” That was something that Madara rather liked in a partner. But thus far, he hadn’t had a chance to research his newfound brother until this morning. “I wonder how he will sound when he sings…”

"Doesn't look like you have to wonder about that." Sasuke smirks as he looks at the screen. "Itachi found his internet profile. It includes some videos of what he's done."

Well, now this Madara HAD to see. “Then do share with the family, Itachi. After all, should we not know about his exploits in order to celebrate them properly?”

"Of course. Would you prefer to hear him sing or play the piano first?" His eyes sparkle with mischief.

“Is there one in which he does both?” Madara sidles around the counter, his glass of brandy topped up and in hand.

"Hmm. Yes." Itachi makes a few more clicks before he lands on another video. "This one."

“Oh?” Madara raises an eyebrow. “A piano and vocal cover of The Beatles?” That was unusually tasteful for someone his age. “He has a beautiful voice.” And nimble fingers…oh how he would love to hold down those hands while that voice sung for him.

"I wonder if he's got some Siren in him from his mother's side." Sasuke tilts his head to the side thoughtfully. "That is a nice voice. Kinda surprised he went with the Beatles though. They're pretty old school."

“There’s nothing wrong with going old school, Sasuke.” Madara shakes his head. “Just because most of your generation prefers pop and modern rock does not mean there’s anything wrong with the classics.” As for whether Izuna was part Siren, well…Madara would be more than willing to take one for the team and find out the answer to that mystery.

"Either way, talent is talent." Itachi chuckles.

“Even better when it comes wrapped in the most beautiful of packages, isn’t that right?” Madara smirks knowingly at Itachi. “After all, Izuna is not the only one with an impressive voice.”

Itachi somehow manages to roll his eyes and smirk at the same time. "I suppose one could say it runs in the family."

“Assholes.” Sasuke grumbles irritably, his cheeks once more coated in a pink hue as he crosses his arms defiantly. “If you want someone to sing to you in bed, then why don’t you two go and fuck each other?”

"I apologize. It's just you have such an irresistibly endearing way of sulking that I find myself unable to resist." Itachi smiles as he pulls Sasuke into his arms. "I'll make it up to you later and if you like, I could allow you to be the more assertive party in our lovemaking this time."

Sasuke’s ears twitch at the suggestion. “And you won’t seduce me into being compliant and letting you top again?” Like usual…

Itachi caresses Sasuke's cheek affectionately. "I won't. I am a demon of my word." His hand trails lower as he caresses his neck. "I do adore lavishing you with affection, but I have no objections to being the one being ravished instead."

Hm…okay, maybe Sasuke could work with that. “Fine, but we’re using the chains under the bed.” No way was he taking chances with his wily older brother. Though he did enjoy being touched so gently, like a precious gift.

"That's fair." He nods at Sasuke. "I had no intention of breaking my word anyway."

“And the riding crop.” If Sasuke was going to have Itachi at his mercy, then he was going to make the most of it. “And I think the chocolate body paint as well.”

Itachi blinks. "The body paint does raise several intriguing possibilities. I am somewhat surprised at the other choice, but very well." Sasuke was a young incubus and perhaps Itachi had gotten caught up in the role of teacher. It was apparent his lover wanted to stretch his wings a bit. He'd indulge him. He'd always indulge Sasuke.

"So Madara, was there anything else you wished to know? I do have a promise to keep." Itachi watches their elder brother curiously.

“Not at present, no.” And unless Madara wished to see quite a show, perhaps it was time to take his leave. Though, on second thought, perhaps he should stay for such a glorious show. “Sasuke, I would also recommend using carefully folded silk ribbons, they can work wonders to blind or gag your…lover.”

“Hm?” Sasuke tilts his head as his gaze slides to Madara, then back to Itachi. The image of Itachi tied up and helpless on the bed was rather appealing. Unseeing, and unable to do more than emit strangled groans, save if Sasuke chose to release his voice. It might be nice to see Itachi with a red silk gag in his mouth as his back arched up from the bed. Red always had flattered Itachi so much…

Itachi rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "I'd consent to the ribbons, if that appeals to you, Sasuke." He drew the line at whips though.

He turns to his elder brother with an awkward smile. “I suppose we should leave you your latest mission. I look forward to meeting this Izuna and I'm certain Sasuke will enjoy introducing him to what it means to be an Incubus. Just think Sasuke, you'll get to play the part of instructor a change." Itachi smirks as his eyes flicker to Madara. "Though I imagine that Madara will oversee the more practical portion of Izuna's education."

“Mhm, though try not to mistake him for me when Madara brings him home.” Sasuke tilts his head and kisses along the curve of Itachi’s throat. “Otherwise I might just have to have…words with you.”

"Sasuke, I could never mistake anyone for you. You are my most precious person." Itachi smiles as he leads Sasuke off.

Madara chuckles at the sight of his two little brothers, so young and so in love. Though the tradition had started long, long ago as a tool to teach young incubi and succubi how to control their feeding without risking killing others, it did sometimes produce a beautiful, long-lasting relationship. Which is what he hoped for in the case of two of his most precious people. Even if he took great pleasure in driving the both of them up the wall at times.

* * *

 

A little later, Izuna smiles as he finishes hitting the final note on his piano and the audience starts clapping. It wasn't just for him though. It was also for the rest of the students performing in the auditorium and of course, for Utakata.

"That was really well done." Mei, one of their professors, smiles as she claps her hand. "Everyone please give a big round of applause for our students."

Utakata was not only a brilliant singer, he was also Izuna's roommate. That and perhaps the only man he knew who could sing higher notes than him. Which was why he had gotten the solo this time around and Izuna had been content to play his piano. It was after all, his first love besides magic. So that suited him just fine.

Utakata bows for the audience, content to quietly take in the applause. That, and though his performance had been as impeccable as always, he had to admit to some distraction during this performance. There was something that just wasn’t quite right. And what wasn’t quite right was sitting just behind him on the piano bench, smiling out at the crowd. Izuna Uchiha.

For a long time, he had thought that it was merely a coincidence that Izuna shared the name of a great demon. As time went on, he’d become suspicious, particularly after learning that his roommate was a witch. It was quite the secret for Utakata to know, particularly as he hadn’t revealed his own nature to his best friend, despite their three years living together.

It had created a burning longing within him, a longing to reveal his nature and sweep Izuna away. And yet…Izuna was human, so far as he could tell. And the problem with humans and demons was that few demons had the power to extend their human lover’s lifespan, and few humans could accept that sort of stress on their body with breaking.

Still, he could at least put on a show for the audience. So he steps back towards Izuna and takes his friend by the hand, pulling him to his feet and towards the front of the stage. “This applause is for you too, you know…”

"I know, but it's also for for you and our classmates." Izuna smiles at him. "Though we know the lion’s share was for you."

It had been a nice reprieve, but Izuna knew it would be ending in a few hours. No matter how easy it was to get lost in the music and the adoration of the crowd, that didn't change the reality of the situation. He was a half demon who was going to walk into the devil's den with his mother.

He half chuckles at that. It was over-dramatic really. Madara was certainly no devil and while he knew almost nothing about Indra, he couldn't have been that horrific...he had let his mother escape all this time. After all, lightning strike or no lightning strike, he was a demon lord. Surely, he could have found her if he wanted to.

“Is something amusing, Izuna?” Utakata smiles charmingly as the audience’s applause seems to fall away. Though in the corner of his mind, he registered the faint and repressed feeling of murderous intent. And most notably, jealousy, the jealousy of an incubus. Interesting…

"Just how someone of your talents could be so modest." Izuna mentally pats himself on the back for the nice, but honest save. Utakata could spot a lie a mile away, but a deflection...well, maybe Izuna could get away with that. "You were amazing. Come on. We should probably get going before we get crushed to death in the stampede." There always was one after a performance. People were eager to get back to their cars.

“Of course. Maybe we can make it back to the dorm without being run over by the herd of elephants.” Utakata chuckles, but it was true, getting trampled by the audience would, inevitably, amount to the same. He places his hand on the small of Izuna’s back, barely more than a brush, but enough to make a statement to the demon he knew was watching them closely. “I could use a drink after singing my heart out.”

"I probably have some wine back in the dorms." Izuna smiles at him. "I can't stay more than an hour or two. I promised my mother I would visit her this evening." It wasn't a lie. He was going to see his mother, he just couldn't tell Utakata about the rest of it.

“A little bit of wine sounds wonderful.” As wonderful as finding out if his instincts were right, and if Utakata might actually have a chance with the witch. If…Izuna was truly just a witch. “Hm…” He glances over Izuna’s shoulder and into the crowd, where there was one man decidedly not leaving with the rest of the audience. “Izuna, did you invite a…friend to come tonight?”

He tilts his head. "No. Unless you count yourself, but you kinda had to be here since you were performing. Why do you ask?"

“In that case, I fear you might have a stalker.” Utakata wraps his arm around Izuna’s waist protectively and turns to face the darksome newcomer, the light of suspicion in his eyes. What on earth was Madara Uchiha doing here? Did he know about Izuna? Was he here to steal the witch away?

"Oh." Izuna blinks as he turns around and sees Madara. "He's not a stalker." At least, Izuna didn't think he was. "I didn't know he had an interest in classical music though. It's...complicated, Utakata. I didn't invite him, but he's a...well, he's...helping me with something."

Madara smiles warmly at Izuna, but sharp eyes cast a wary gaze at the demon beside him. “It is good to see you again, Izuna. I hope you don’t mind. After our last conversation, I mentioned you to my siblings and they decided to be nosy and find you for me. I must say that I’m glad they did, otherwise I would never have been treated to such a grand performance this afternoon.”

Izuna shifts nervously. Maybe Utakata had a point. That was quite a bit of research to do on someone you had met less than twenty-four hours ago. Then again, Madara rightfully thought Izuna was the son of a Demon Lord. It was probably only natural he'd be curious.

"You're fortunate that you're not a cat with curiosity like that." Itachi smiles at him though. The last thing he wanted was his roommate to get into a staring contest with a demon. "It's alright though. I'm glad you enjoyed the performance. Madara, this is Utakata. Utakata, this is Madara."

Maybe some introductions would deescalate things, but Izuna makes the mental note that Madara had siblings and was more than willing to do some digging. The thought should have terrified him, but part of him was pleased that the sexy demon was that interested in him. It was a twisted part. One that Izuna was almost certain was somehow tied to his demonic heritage and his world was beginning to be tinted in red again.

Damn it. Well, it wasn't as if Utakata didn't know about his 'eye issues.' Thank goodness it hadn't happened while he was on stage, but his back had been turned to the audience. So he probably would have gotten away with even that.

Madara’s gaze flicks to the face he already knew, and not the one that so closely resembled Sasuke. “Yes, we’ve met.” And he was not at all pleased to see Utakata’s arm wrapped around his little brother’s waist. “It must have been…almost twenty years now since the two of us attended the Uzumaki family’s centennial dinner?”

Izuna suddenly felt as if he had been punched. "Twenty years ago?" That should have been impossible. "That either means Utakata was a child when he attended or..." He turns his gaze to his roommate. "You're...older than you look." By a fair margin. It didn't surprise Izuna that Madara was older than he looked, but Utakata was another story.

Utakata’s eyes narrow dangerously at Madara, but he glances at Izuna briefly, his eyes growing soft and apologetic only in that moment. “What do you want, Uchiha?”

“Oh?” Madara raises a quizzical eyebrow, barely disguising his irritation. “And to which Uchiha are you addressing that question?”

The lust and jealousy was so thick in the air, that Izuna could almost taste it. On second thought, he COULD taste it. His vision was an ever expanding sea of red and suddenly, his back was beginning to hurt. "I don't know what's going on it, but I trust that you'll both explain later. I've got to go." Something was wrong or very right. He wasn't sure which. He could swear he felt something...threatening to break through the skin of his back. Did Incubi have wings? What about halflings?

“Wait, Izuna!” Utakata moves to reach for Izuna, to prevent him from leaving, but Madara catches his wrist and holds him fast. “Release me, Uchiha.” His eyes flash a deep, almost indigo hue, filled with irritation and impatience.

“No.” While Madara wanted to be the one moving to hold and comfort Izuna, he knew that there was a proper time and place for such a thing. “You overstep your bounds, and you know it. Izuna is my blood and my responsibility.” There was no hiding it now, and Madara had no intention of hiding it from one who might very well become a problem in the future. Or from his new little brother.

Those words were more than enough to stop him in his tracks. "That's why you answered all my questions and wanted me to confirm it." Izuna couldn't believe it and yet he could. "You wanted to know if we were brothers." Half brothers, but he saw no reason to 'split hairs.' Blood was blood.

Madara sighs and releases Utakata’s arm, only to step between the other demon and his little brother. “I wanted to know if you were part of my family, yes. The fact that we share a father was something of a surprise.”

"That explains so much." Well, at least when it came to Madara. Izuna still had to sort out everything that was going on with his roommate. "Utakata, we'll talk later. I promise, but I have to go for now. My back...I can't be seen in public for much longer. Just promise me that the two of you won't kill each other in my absence." If the past two minutes had taught Izuna anything, it was that his brother and best friend despised each other. That fact would have been depressing enough as a human, but as a half demon...it was downright terrifying.

Madara steps towards him, his hands held out soothingly. “Would you like for me to come with you, Izuna? I know that you must be scared now.” He could only imagine how Izuna felt about what he could tell was happening, and Madara wanted to take away as much of that discomfort as possible.

"I need to get back to the dorm. There's an exit in the back." He bites his lower lip hard enough he could taste his own blood. "Someone can drive and someone can watch me on the way there, if things go bad. Ah!" Which judging by the now searing pain that was spreading throughout his shoulderblades, it might.

While it didn’t thrill Madara to have Utakata along for the ride, he would take what time he could get to mark his territory. “My car has darkened windows. No one will see you if they emerge before we arrive.” He places his hand firmly on Izuna’s back, massaging gently as he guides his little brother towards the back exit.

Utakata growls, but quickly follows. He'd deal with the Madara complication later. Besides, he'd already learned some valuable information about their relationship. It was a new one. He had at least one advantage. He'd known Izuna longer. They were friends. Madara was a demon that Izuna happened to be related to. He'd let the elder demon get away with giving Izuna comfort now, but he'd be victorious in the end.

"Perfect." Izuna nods as he allows Madara to lead him off. Some of the pain fading at the touch or at least the touch worked as a pleasant distraction. He wasn't sure which. He didn't care. At least he could think somewhat clearly now and that was all that mattered as he got into the back of the car.

“Just try to relax and focus on me, Izuna.” Madara says nothing about Utakata joining them in his hummer, but his focus was largely on his little brother anyway. “Do not be afraid. It may hurt some, but everything is going to be fine.” Izuna simply had to trust him.


	4. Chapter 4

Madara pulls the vehicle up in front of Izuna’s dorm, not liking the idea of simply leaving his little brother here with someone who was clearly also vying for Izuna’s affections. But, no matter Izuna and Utakata’s relationship, Izuna was of Madara’s blood. They were meant for one another, and nothing would change that.

Still, he looks back into the back seat, where Izuna rested uncomfortably there, with small protrusions in the back of his shirt. He cuts power to the engine and scrutinizes his brother’s form carefully. “Izuna…would you like me to come inside with you? Or if it would help, I could take you home to our father’s house.” Perhaps it would help him to be surrounded by family now.

Izuna half smiles and half winces at the incubus. "The dorm is good." The pain was less than it had been, but he knew the truth of the matter. His arrival at Indra's house would garner some measure of chaos and he had no real way of knowing how what would happen after he set foot in the home of a demon lord. "We're already here and showing up announced doesn't seem like it would make the best impression."

It wasn't a lie, but far from the main reason why Izuna was reluctant to go there. Hopefully, Madara wouldn't see through it or would pretend he hadn't. Just because Madara was apparently happy about his existence, didn't mean the rest of his family would be and Izuna couldn't entirely blame them if they weren't. His mother had apparently struck the demon lord with fucking lightning.

“I doubt that you could ever make a less than adorable impression on our father. But very well, we can leave the family reunion for later if you prefer.” Madara opens the driver’s side door and steps out of the vehicle, circling back to open Izuna’s door for him. “Would you like for me to help you inside?”

"I think I can walk alright." He smiles at the pair. "Utakata, you should walk in front of me. Madara behind, I think that I might actually sprout wings or something and...I'd rather not wind up plastered all over the internet because of it."

“Alright.” Though Utakata makes sure to stay close, and he looks back constantly over his shoulder at Izuna as they approach the door to the dorm. He didn’t like the way that Madara was looking at Izuna. That sort of passion and protectiveness could be a problem.

But unlike Utakata, Madara merely smiles at the thought of Izuna sprouting wings here. “It may not be the best place for it, but I’m sure that your wings will be marvelous when you grow into them.”

Izuna sends a grateful nod at Utakata, before turning his attention back to Madara. "Thank you, but that's really not the point. I'd rather...not have regular people see my wings." Again, he could see that lighting up the Internet. Hmm. Maybe if he got lucky, people would just think he was attending a costume party.

“Yeah, best to not make the Internet explode.” Utakata opens the door to their dorm and casts a stern look back at Madara. “Students only. You understand.”

Madara tries not to twitch, but he grits his teeth nonetheless. “Of course I do.” The brat, trying to pull one over on him because of a technicality.

Izuna didn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed at Utakata's rebuff of his brother. Hell, for that matter, what was he going to do about his roommate in general? Apparently, Utakata had been keeping a lot of secrets from him.

"What's your number?" Izuna smiles as he darts inside the door. "I'll call you if I need help, and don't worry, I'll still meet you later on. My mother...wants to attend though. That's not an issue, I hope?"

“Of course not. I look forward to meeting the woman who so enchanted Father.” And who apparently threw a bolt of lightning at him. If nothing else, Madara had to admire her courage. The rest, he would find out soon enough. “As for my number, perhaps you should check the jacket you wore last night a little more closely.”

Izuna feels his face heat up at that. "Thanks. She's adamant about attending and I can't promise she'll be as courteous as she usually is." He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Just fair warning. I don't think that she'll throw a lightning bolt at you, but I hope your reflexes are good. I'll check my jacket." He smiles and kisses Madara's cheek. "So I’ll see you later."

“Yes, you most certainly will.” Madara would return Izuna’s gesture with a kiss of his own, but he knew that if he indulged, it would be far less chaste than was appropriate. Though the look on Utakata’s face would have been priceless. But that could wait, so Madara steps away from the door and returns to his hummer. After all, Madara could be patient.

Izuna watches as Madara leaves before he heads towards the bathroom. "Utakata, I'm sorry. I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but I guess so do you." Not even bothering to shut the door, he yanks his shirt off and tries to stand sideways to get a better look at his back. Sure enough, there were two midnight blue...small protrusions on his back. It looked as though it was a large scratch, but the material looked similar to something one might see on a dragon's wings. They were also growing.

“Yes, that’s true.” Utakata wouldn’t deny it now that Madara had essentially outed him. “I knew that you were a witch, but I didn’t know that you were a half-demon. If I had, I would have revealed myself sooner.”

"Utakata, I never knew anything about my father. Until yesterday, I didn't even know his name." Izuna watches in fascination and a little horror as the dark blue lines begin to expand. Relatively slowly, but visibly. "The only reason I know now is because I happened to stumble upon Madara last night at Tsukuyomi. I trusted you with the fact I was a witch, I would have done the same if I had known."

They were growing faster now. Izuna could feel that Utakata was watching him. Why wouldn't he? He had just found out his friend was half demon and he was now sprouting wings. It would have been more concerning, if the other man wasn't staring. Now, they reached to the end of his shoulder blades.

"I understand why you didn't tell me though. It's one thing to say you're a witch. It's another to say you're a demon." It no longer hurt though. Izuna could only liken it to the feeling one got when they stretched really far. "Demons do have a considerably less flattering reputation than witches. What kind are you?"

“The same kind as you.” Utakata unbuttons the top half of his shirt and allows the fabric to slide off his shoulders as two dark honey-colored wings grow slowly and steadily from his back. “Only I’m a full incubus.”

It was like some sort of dam had burst. The slow, but steady progression of his wings was now magnified a hundredfold as Izuna's wings reach 'angel size' with the addition of matching scaled tail that was about six inches thick and three feet long, ruby red eyes, and his teeth felt...sharper somehow. Upon further inspection, it seemed the teeth could alternate between human teeth and sharp ones.

"That does explain how you and Madara knew each other." Red everywhere. Everything was bathed in varying hues of the color. Crimson, blood, scarlet, apple, ruby, you name it.

That wasn't the only thing that was different though. All his senses were far sharper than they had ever been. It was if he had been blind and deaf before and he even had 'new' senses. He could somehow smell and taste Utakata's emotions. "Was he right about my wings?" He tentatively touches one, afraid to even stretch it. "They look reptilian, but they feel different." Like silk really.

“Your wings are beautiful, Izuna.” Utakata glides his fingers along the smooth, soft surface of the midnight blue wings, the webbing glowing a royal blue under the light reflecting off the bathroom mirror. “Just like the rest of you.” His own dark honey wings grow even larger than Izuna’s, the webbing shimmering with its own translucent gold.

"So are yours." He tries to bite back a groan at the contact. Apparently, his wings were rather sensitive or was that just because Utakata was particularly apt at caressing them. "I'm not sure it's s-safe for you to touch them right now though."

There was something beautiful and alluring about watching those honey wings. In a back corner of his mind, Izuna wasn't sure if that was because he had recognized another of his 'kind' or if it was merely because his friend looked that gorgeous. Still in yet another spot buried deep in his subconscious, Izuna felt guilty for admiring the honey colored wings. Madara had all but claimed him.

It was as if his subconscious was at war. Divided into feuding factions. Everything was perfectly clear and confusing all at once and he was far more turned on and distressed than he could remember being in his entire existence. "How do I...turn it off?" That was probably safer. It was probably just an instinctual reaction. That was all.

“You need to breathe. Breathe and will them to physically retreat into your body.” Utakata massages the base of Izuna’s wings carefully, delicately. “You’re new and your wings are sensitive. Just treat them gently and all will be well.”

That time, he couldn't bite back a groan. "U-Utakata, they're really sensitive. You probably shouldn't do that." Still, Izuna takes his advice and breathes deeply imagining his wings retreating and his human features.

Slowly, but surely, his vision and other senses return to normal. It was almost depressing, but he couldn't help but be relieved at the same time. He could control this and Madara would help him. That and Utakata was here as well.

Though the wings retreat, Utakata continues rubbing soothing circles gently into Izuna’s back. “They will always be sensitive in that way. It’s best to get them accustomed to touch early on, otherwise you could run into hypersensitivity later.”

"Utakata, my self-control isn't the greatest right now." Again his mind was at war. Some dark part of him was more than happy to take advantage of what Utakata was probably unintentionally offering. The other part wanted to yank itself away. He already had an intended. "I'll keep that in mind though." He politely squirms away. "I'm glad that you understand about all this. It makes it easier. My mother is still...terrified. She won't say it, but I can see it in her eyes, but you and Madara understand. Neither of you are scared of any of this."

“No, I’m not scared. And you shouldn’t be either.” Utakata catches Izuna’s hand and pulls the younger demon into his arms. “You don’t need to run to someone you only just met for advice. I’ve known you long enough to understand you, to help you in ways he can’t. You should know that you can choose me to run to instead of a brother that never even knew you existed until a day ago.”

In a way, he was right. Izuna barely knew Madara. "That's kind of you to offer, but I don't want you to feel obligated." He smiles at Utakata as he tries to gently slip out of the inviting embrace. "I know you don't see me that way and I've been told that this is...a normal family dynamic by Incubus standards."

“You know that I don’t see you that way?” Utakata raises an eyebrow. “I don’t think that you know anything of the sort.” He runs his hands down the planes of Izuna’s chest and settles them on his hips as he pulls Izuna back into his embrace. “It’s true that it’s more common for a sibling to take the lead in teaching a younger incubus to control their feeding, but they do not necessarily remain together in the long term. It isn’t uncommon to look outside of your immediate family for a life mate.”

"Oh." Izuna blinks as he was swept back into Utakata's arms. "I never knew you felt that way, but I haven't thought much about my future in the long-term. I just don't want to hurt anyone and want to keep my mother safe. To keep you safe as well." He nods at him. "Utakata, I feel like I'm being pulled in at least three different directions. My instincts are screaming." At least that's probably what was going on. "Can we talk about this after I make sure my mother is alright?"

Utakata sighs and reluctantly allows Izuna to slip from his arms. “If that’s truly what you wish.” But he wasn’t about to give up so easily. “But when you return, I’d like to have you in my arms again.” He leans in and kisses Izuna’s cheek. “You feel wonderful in my arms.”

"It's not. I don't know what I want anymore, but she needs me." He looks at Utakata with apologetic eyes. "Besides, it doesn't bother you that I'm only half demon?"

It was a war between his mind and his heart, Izuna realizes with Madara representing the latter and Utakata the former. Utakata made the most sense on paper. They got along well, he was attractive, they had similar interests, and as a full Incubus, there probably wasn't much the other man couldn't teach him and yet, there was Madara. He barely knew the other demon, but could scarcely resist jumping into his arms. He had even kissed Madara's cheek without thinking about it. They were blood. The bond was primal and that wasn't all of it. There was still a part of Izuna that was processing being a hybrid in general. Never before had he felt so lost.

“No, it doesn’t bother me. Half is all that you need to share in the longevity of our kind.” Otherwise, Utakata would have simply been setting himself up for heartbreak. “If I had known that you were maturing into an incubus, I wouldn’t have held back my affections for you for so long.”

"That's good to know." Izuna smiles at him. "I wish I could give you an answer now. It's just...there's so much happening that I don't trust myself anymore." It seemed no matter what he did, he was going to hurt one of them. "I should probably go for now. I'll be back soon. I'll check in with you so you don't worry."

“Alright, just try not to stay out all night. You know that is only going to make your student sleeping habits worse.” Utakata presses one last kiss against Izuna’s cheek and retreats from the bathroom, his own wings receding into his back and disappearing from sight.

"I can't make any promises." On that or on anything else. Izuna sighs as he watches Utakata leave. How did he end up in this predicament, he wonders to himself as he throws on a shirt and leaves to see his mother. The woman who had advised him to avoid demonic lovers and yet, here he was in the center of a lust triangle of sorts. "What's wrong with me? When did I get this foolish?"

* * *

 

Madara cleans out a number of glasses behind the bar of his club, polishing them to a crystal clear shine. He didn’t have to work the bar, but he enjoyed it. Or rather, he enjoyed good conversation and the close proximity to all of the lustful patrons who saw fit to frequent his club. He would bet a year of free drinks that opening such a nightclub was a dream for most incubi. For him, it was an all he could eat buffet. And he loved it.

He’d designed all of the lighting himself, picked out all of the colors and furniture, and ensured that every tiny piece was placed according to his specifications. This club was his baby, and it always would be.

He pulls down a bottle of scotch from the back case and pours himself a crystal glass of it. Human bartenders would get nailed for that sort of behavior. But one glass of alcohol wouldn’t do a thing to him. Plus, it was his alcohol to serve or drink as he pleased. Who was going to tell the owner no? Well, maybe the demon approaching the bar would. Madara smirks at the sight of him as he sip the scotch.

"You know that's a tad hypocritical." Hashirama laughs as he strides towards Madara. "I doubt you'd let your employees drink on the job. Still, it's good to see you again." He looks around in amusement. "You've certainly done well for yourself, Old Friend."

“Yes, I have.” Not that it was hard for Madara to do so, he did come from the right family after all. “And you know that alcohol does not affect me nearly as severely as it does the humans. If I recall correctly, I could even drink you under the table, Hashirama.”

"You must have drank far too much, if you actually think that was the case." The other incubus laughs. "It's good to see that you haven't lost your sense of humor, but I have to admit a certain curiosity. Keira called me earlier and was both amused and mildly concerned."

“Oh? I hadn’t realized that you were chasing witches now. When did that happen?” Madara smirks, amused by the appearance of his old friend. “I thought you were rather enamored with that kitsune of yours.”

"Keira is merely a friend and not the sort of friends we once were." He chuckles, Madara always did fancy himself rather clever and to be fair, he was right. Just not this time. "Though is that jealousy I detect? Is there something you wished to tell me? Perhaps her concern over the halfing is all for naught after all."

Ah, so his old bedmate was here to chastise him over his baby brother. Madara couldn’t have that, now could he? “Her concern is indeed for naught, if her concern is that I would harm him. The halfling, as you put it, is named Izuna. And I have recently discovered him to be one of my father’s many love-children.”

Hashirama nearly chokes. "Your brother?" He didn't know why it was so shocking. Lord Indra had likely sired many children, but the odds just seemed so low. "Well, this one should invest in a lottery ticket. He certainly does seem to possess a great deal of luck. I'd almost accuse him of being part leprechaun instead of incubus with such good fortune." Hashirama pauses for a moment. "Wait. His mother isn't actually a leprechaun, right?"

“Not at all, she’s a witch.” And one that had charmed his father as much as Indra had her. Madara was certainly looking forward to meeting her soon. “Izuna will be returning here tonight with her so that we might meet properly.”

"I must say I am surprised they're both going to see you again so soon." He tilts his head at that. "I would think his mother at least would be more wary than that." He smiles and places his hand on Madara's across the bar's counter. "So tell me about this one."

Madara hums softly, his gaze growing even warmer. “He’s…beautiful, curious, talented, and has the voice of an angel.” And it was simply a shame that he hadn’t had the chance to hear him sing in person yet. “I can’t wait to teach him all that he will need to learn.”

"You sound rather smitten." Hashirama interlaces his fingers with Madara's. "Well, I have to confess some degree of jealousy, but I am happy for you. Perhaps you've finally found your match. You've always spoken of your siblings rather highly, but never gushed their praises to this extent before."

“I do love my siblings dearly, but I can’t help but think that…this one is different.” Madara squeezes Hashirama’s fingers with his own, an uncharacteristically gentle smile on his face. “I do hope that maybe this one might be my match, as Itachi and Sasuke have already found one another. Perhaps…it is finally my turn to find a life mate. I know that at one time, I’d hoped it might be you, but…he’s just…special.”

"Well, I am sad that our paths are different, but it pleases me that you may have found love." Hashirama smiles at him mischievously. "I do wish him good luck keeping up with your appetite though."

Madara smirks at the insinuation. “Well now, you kept up fairly well yourself. I’m sure that he can manage. And if not, I’ll simply have to make sure that his stamina is among the first things we work on.”

"Always a glass half full demon." He smiles at his friend. "So tell me, why have I heard a few rumors going around that your jealous aura could be felt for miles."

“Ah…that.” Well, that was certainly one way to bring Madara’s mood to a boil. “I…simply found that an old friend happens to be my little brother’s roommate, and he found himself too close to Izuna for my liking. But I will be sure to correct his perception on how close is too close.”

"Perhaps his aura unconsciously draws other supernaturals towards him?" Hashirama quirks an eyebrow. "He happens to run into you, Keira, and another supernatural? Which old friend?"

“Utakata.” And it put a sour taste in Madara’s mouth. “It seems that he and Izuna have known one another for a few years now.” And that did not sit well with him at all. “He overstepped his bounds entirely and gazed at Izuna with entirely the wrong intent in front of me.”

"Well, Izuna is an Uchiha. I presume he's attractive and if you've only just found out he's your brother, I doubt Utakata was aware of the situation." Hashirama nods at him. "Perhaps you should cut him some slack."

“Have you forgotten that I too, am an Uchiha?” Madara raises an eyebrow, challenging Hashirama to reissue that statement. “He will step aside, or he will not like what I do next.”

"I mean you don't have to smite him just for looking at Izuna the wrong way." Hashirama watches his friend carefully. "You say that he and Izuna have been living together, what will you do if..." He didn't even want to finish the sentence, but he would. "Things do not go as you intend?"

Madara’s gaze darkens, but the storm raging within him stays well put. “If…there comes a time when all of my efforts have failed and he prefers to run into another’s arms…I will have to respect that he has the right to make another choice.” But he dearly hoped it would not come to that. Izuna seemed receptive to him. So perhaps…perhaps there was a chance. And tonight, he would have another chance to woo Izuna.

"I know you will, but I want you to know whatever the outcome...my door will always remain open." He smiles at the other demon. "We may no longer be lovers, but I do value our friendship."

“…Thank you.” Madara smiles at the kindness of the offer. “Then perhaps I will impose on you one day when your fiery kitsune consents to cook. She does make a rather impressive curry.”

"Madara, you couldn't handle her curry." Hell, Hashirama couldn't handle her curry.

“You just watch, I will prove you wrong, again.” It was a fiery curry, to be sure, but Madara could handle it. He had been training himself to handle that monstrous dish.

Hashirama chuckles. "Well, you can't say that I didn't warn you."

“And your warning has been heard, as they always are.” Madara smiles softly, appreciating Hashirama’s warmth, and not for the first time. And, despite his new interest, it made the uncertainty of the situation with Izuna a little easier to bear. This cheerful man always made the world around him a little brighter.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mother, are you certain you wish to do this?" Izuna glances at the witch as they enter Tsukuyomi. "I'm certain Madara would understand if you didn't feel comfortable."

“Wish to, no. But you are my son, and as you have decided to be here tonight, then I will be here with you. I will not leave you to fend for yourself.” Saachi would never forgive herself if something happened to her baby and she was not here to prevent it.

Izuna sighs and smiles at her. "I may be half incubus, but you're half tigress." His mother had always been tremendously protective and now, Izuna knew why. It hadn't just been the standard maternal instincts of a single mother. No it had been something far deeper. Saachi had tried her best to protect him from a world that Izuna could scarcely imagine existed. "Though again, try not to hit him with a lightning bolt."

He chuckles as he guides her towards the bar, only for Izuna to come to a sudden stop. The image before him made him feel as though HE was the one who had been struck by lightning. Madara and a man were holding hands with a certain fondness that was hard to mistake for anything but adoration.

"Perhaps we should give them a few moments. It seems as though Madara's attention is elsewhere." His world was once again a sea of red and this time, Izuna knew the cause. It was jealousy.

Utakata's words were already coming back to haunt him. Madara was attracted to him and Izuna knew that. He might even be possessive, but how much of that was just due to Izuna's pedigree and how long would those 'affections' last? Maybe the other Incubus had only intended to teach him how to survive as a half demon and after that was planning to leave Izuna to his own devices? The fact that he was holding the hand of someone else made a pretty convincing argument for that being the case and yet, Izuna was still torn between leaving and ripping the brown haired man's eyes out.

The last part was utterly ridiculous. He'd only just met Madara. Madara was also a sex demon. What the hell had Izuna expected? For Madara to have taken a vow of chastity until his one true love showed up?

Saachi takes her son’s hand and squeezes it tightly. “We can leave, if you’d prefer. But be careful about your emotions leaking out. Incubi can sense them, particularly arousal and jealousy.” And she knew that she was right the moment that glowing red eyes gazed out across the room and fell on the two of them.

"It's alright. I promised that I will see him and I will." Izuna sighs as he squeezes her hand back. "Besides, he's probably already sensed me anyway." He hadn't been subtle and Izuna mentally kicks himself for growing so attached to Madara so quickly. It was fine if the other Incubus was already in a relationship. It was none of his business and the fact that he wanted to rip the brown haired hussy's throat out was something he could ignore. Izuna Uchiha was not an animal.

The older incubus slips out from behind the bar, shooting the taller man a wry smile, before approaching Izuna and his mother. “Izuna, it’s good to see you again. After what happened earlier this evening, I worried that you wouldn’t come.”

Izuna sends Madara's 'boyfriend' a withering glare before turning his attention back to the incubus in question. "I promised that I would come and I'm a witch of my word." Or should he say incubus? Izuna wasn't sure anymore. Maybe it didn't matter.

"This is my mother, Saachi." He eyes the older incubus with wary eyes. "Mother, this is Madara. Is there somewhere we can speak in private?"

“Of course, I set aside a private room for this evening for us and arranged for another bartender.” Madara’s eyes glimmer with curiosity as he examines the witch curiously. “I can see why Father was drawn to you, you’re quite stunning in person.” And she looked like she’d hardly aged since the picture was taken all those years ago.

"You are definitely Indra's son." Saachi couldn't help, but stare at Madara. "He was rather generous with his flattery as well." This time though, Saachi knew better than to fall for such tactics. She was no longer the naive innocent who had been unwittingly charmed by an incubus. She was a grown woman now with a son to protect.

“I merely give what is rightly deserved.” Madara smiles and turns his gaze on Izuna. “Are you feeling better now? Did you see what color they turned out to be?”

"I can't say that I feel better." He wasn't in physical pain anymore, but emotional was another matter. "I believe I've got at least that aspect of my transformation under control though." Izuna half considers not telling Madara what color they were, but he decides against it. That was just petty and his brother would find out eventually. "They're midnight blue though."

“They sound beautiful.” Madara places a hand in the small of Izuna’s back and guides his little brother towards the hall past the bar. But as they pass the bar, he pauses a moment to say farewell to his friend. “Thank you for coming to visit, Hashirama. Give Mito my best.”

"Who is he and who is Mito?" Izuna allows himself to be led off alongside his mother, but regrets the words as soon as they left his mouth. He shouldn't have sounded so irritated and entitled. Madara didn't really owe him anything. It was none of his business.

“Hm…” Madara tilts his head slightly, trying to find the words. “Hashirama is…one of my oldest friends, flames, and the most trustworthy companion I have ever had the pleasure to know. Mito is a kitsune, and his charmingly fiery wife.”

Saachi rolls her eyes at that. Whether Madara was clueless or pretending to be, she wasn't sure. Still, it was obvious why her son was upset and she'd rather not let Izuna get his hopes up over someone who was unavailable and that was before she considered the fact that Madara was an Incubus. "Should I presume that the flames of passion the two of you once shared have burnt out now that he has married this fiery wife of his?"

Madara shifts his gaze to Saachi, then back to Izuna as he guides them into a luxurious private lounge bedecked in red velvet, dark leather, and mahogany. “The flames of our passion burnt brightly for each other in our youth, but it has been some decades since the two of us were last together. He has his kitsune, and I have moved on… I have no intention of digging up that which has long since been buried. For now, it is your futures that interest me the most.”

Within the small, lavish lounge, an assortment of expensive cheeses, meats, and breads laid out as snacks decorate an expensive coffee table. Off to the side lay two bottles of wine, one red and one white, and three crystal wine glasses. “I hope that this setting is all to your liking?”

"It's amazing." Izuna tilts his head, the flames of his jealousy already beginning to putter out. "Do full Incubi and Succubi eat human food?" He reaches for some wine.

"I saw Indra eat." Saachi shakes her head as if trying to focus. "Whether he needed to or not, I'm not sure, but he did and that's not the point." She eyes Madara closely. "Your father should know that we are no threat to him. He has not heard from me for over two decades and wasn't aware of Izuna's existence until you told him. So what does he want with us? Or is this purely about you wishing to connect with your half-brother?" God only knows how many half siblings and full siblings Madara had, she muses.

"It's alright, Mother. Madara wouldn't harm you." Izuna smiles at her, though on the inside he knew that was quite the leap of faith. He'd only met Madara yesterday and yet, the hybrid trusted him to a rather alarming degree given that he had just grown jealous of the man’s former lover only minutes ago. It was a bit eerie, but less so than finding out he wasn't entirely human.

“He is correct. As for the reasons, neither, though finally having the chance to connect with Izuna is certainly an important factor, it is not purely the point.” Madara uncorks and pours some wine for his little brother, eyeing the woman carefully. “Tell me, Saachi, why did you run from Father when you discovered what he was? Did he treat you poorly or give you reason to be afraid of him?”

Saachi bites her lower lip. "No, he did not." She looks away from the demonic siblings. "I knew what incubi were capable of. I had a coven mate who fell prey to another incubus and unlike me, she did not get a beautiful son from the encounter. She lost her life. I'm certain you're aware she's far from the first, Madara."

“That is true, but my father is neither a youngling with no control over his appetite, nor a sadistic or cruel man. Had you stayed, you and Izuna would have had every comfort within his power to offer.” Madara would not deny that his kind could be dangerous, but they were not all cut from the same cloth. He pours himself a glass of red wine and takes a sip. “Even after you disappeared from his arms, he, in all his stubborn pride, still cares dearly for you, and missed you when you were gone from his sight. Though he admittedly admires the efficacy with which you disappeared, even if he wasn’t happy with it.”

Izuna tilts his head at that as his mother goes silent. He wasnt entirely sure what she was thinking at Madara's reaction, but someone had to get answers. If that had to be him, so be it. "Is this your way of saying he wants to see us?" It sounded as though Indra might actually want them to be one happy, dysfunctional supernatural family.

“If Father’s smitten expression at the sight of your picture was any indication, then yes, he does.” Madara smirks. “Though I imagine that he was merely imagining Saachi here, one of only two women that he has ever truly loved, according to him.”

Izuna watches his mother carefully. She looked equal parts wary and, dare he say, hopeful. It was the same way that he knew he was looking at Madara despite the fact that was almost unbelievably taboo by human standards. And despite the scene he’d walked in on. "Mother, If he's as powerful as Madara says he is, now that he knows you're alive and he's seen my picture...he's going to find us anyway." He pauses for a moment as he struggles to find the words. "At a minimum, I need to learn what it means to be part Incubus and you deserve...closure. I don't want you to live with rest of your life looking over your shoulder. It sounds like he sincerely cares about you. Maybe your friend just had the misfortune to meet an evil Incubus. It could have just as easily been a human who killed her."

"You're right. You do need to learn to control your powers and I can't hide forever." She embraces her son. "I did give it a rather good run though. Twenty-two years is nothing to sneeze at."

“And from Father, that’s saying something.” Madara smirks as he sits back to enjoy the show. “By the way, I believe that there’s something that you should know, Saachi. Two things, in fact.”

"Yes, I thought so." She smiles a bit wistfully. Saachi knew to take a compliment when it was given. "And what are those two things?"

Madara’s smirk darkens with slightly sadistic amusement. “The first is that Mother is eager to meet you and is looking forward to getting very intimately acquainted with you.”

Saachi's eyes widen. "She what? I would have thought the woman would have been livid. I had no idea that he was already married when I met him." That was yet another reason why Saachi should never have fallen for his charms. "That doesn't make any logical sense. What is the second?"

“You’ll see.” Madara chuckles and sits back, sipping his wine as though enjoying a good show. “Do try to enjoy yourself. And I promise that I’ll take very good care of Izuna for you.”

"What do you mean?" She looks at him in confusion. Why was he promising to take care of her son for her?

The room fills with whirling shimmers and a single form appears out of the mist. Sporting spiky brown hair and glowing red eyes, a gentle smile crosses the face of the deceptively young-looking patriarch. “Saachi…” He scoops the witch from the couch and into his arms. “It has been far too long, Little Dove.”

Saachi squeaks as a pair of powerful arms envelope her and a familiar voice whispers in her ear. It was startling, but achingly familiar. "I-Indra?!"

Izuna blinks as well. "Little Dove?" He looks at Madara. "He actually calls her that?” Who called their former lover something like that? “And are you...saying what I think you're saying about taking care of me?" It was petty and he knew it, but the memory of the way Madara looked at Hashirama was still fresh in his mind. "Are you certain that I'm not merely your consolation prize because Hashirama married some fox demon?"

“Izuna…” Madara sighs and glances at their father, whose eyes watch them knowingly before the powerful incubus disappears with his favorite witch in his arms. Only once they are gone, does Madara’s gaze returns to Izuna. “If you were a consolation prize, I would lose on purpose for the chance to have you.” He caresses Izuna’s cheek softly, his gaze warm with affection.

"Do you mean that though?" Izuna leans into the gentle touch, his eyes growing ruby red at the contact. "We barely know each other." Utakata was right, they had only just met.

“Yes.” Madara could say it without hesitation. “I am…drawn to you in ways that I cannot find it in me to explain. The fact that you happen to be my younger brother means that I have a responsibility to see to your education, yes. But if I found no personal interest in you, then I could have merely introduced you to one of our many siblings and allowed nature to take whatever course it wished.” As it was, he desired Izuna in ways that could not be put into words.

Izuna smiles at the declaration. "If Indra is half as good as you are with his words, it's little wonder my mother fell for him once upon a time." It was all too easy to imagine a young Saachi being swept off her feet by the handsome demon. Just as surely as Izuna knew that hew as very much in danger of doing now. "I'm probably foolish for saying this, but it makes me really happy to hear you say that." Hell, even a few days ago, Izuna would have been aghast at the thought he could fall for a demon. Let alone one who shared a last name with him, but here he was...doing exactly as his mother had warned him not to.

“Then I will strive every day to make you happy.” And Madara would declare his affections as often as Izuna liked. He was not Sasuke, he was not shy about publicizing his affection for a truly special lover. “Because I did learn flattery, flirtation, and courtship at Father’s feet.” Speaking of which… Madara smirks slightly as he presses his lips to Izuna’s in a soul-searing kiss.

Izuna groans into the kiss and wraps his arms around Madara's neck, trying to pull them ever closer. The scent and taste of the desire was mingling with the magic in the air and it was creating a wonderfully dizzying sensation inside his heart and in other places. Most notably, he could feel his wings forming once again.

Madara chuckles softly into the kiss and runs strong hands up Izuna’s back, massaging at the place where his little brother’s wings were aching to pop out. “You’ll rip your shirt and jacket if you keep that up, foolish little brother.”

"If you're so concerned about my clothing, you should probably stop trying to coax them to fully appear." He purrs with pleasure.

“Hm…then it appears we are at an impasse. In that case…” Madara slides his hands down Izuna’s back, removing them from the soft, smooth skin, and removes the dark jacket from his little brother’s shoulders. “We will simply have to save them from undue destruction.” Then his fingers push at the hem of Izuna’s shirt and raise the fabric up over his head. “Much better.”

Izuna feels his cheeks heat at the praise and the other demon's heated gaze. It was too much really. His wings finish forming in the span of a few seconds as his senses grow sharper once more. It didn't take long for his tail to follow suit. "Yes, much."

“Beautiful…” Madara brushes his fingers along Izuna’s cheek, admiring the slightly feral appearance his little brother now displayed. Curved, claw-like markings extend across his cheeks and towards his nose, a shade of royal blue to complement his wings and tail. He pushes Izuna back towards the backless part of the sectional and pushes him down to lay those wings out flat against the dark leather. “Perfect…” He wraps Izuna’s tail around his arm and holds the half-demon firmly against the couch.

"I don't mind being half demon when you look at me that way." Izuna smiles up at Madara.

“When I look at you in what way?” Madara’s eyes glimmer with mirth, even as he shoots Izuna a wicked smirk. His grip tightens around the base of Izuna’s tail and he squeezes there, massaging the newly grown and sensitive scales slowly.

Izuna groans as he arches against the touch. "I'll t-tell you when I can remember how to think properly." Who knew that tails were that sensitive? It was almost as sensitive as....well, another vital part of his anatomy. Was this normal for Incubi?

“Ah…then I suppose I’ll never find out.” Madara presses his lips to Izuna’s neck and breathes in the wonderful scent of lust coming off of his intended. “Just remember to breathe, Izuna. Breathe in and feed yourself from my energy.” Madara had plenty to spare, and Izuna only inspired more of his sexual energy to surface.

"Does it always feel this way?" Izuna closes his eyes in pleasure and takes a deep breath. "Feeding?"

“Not always. Much of it depends on the intensity, focus, and purity of the lust, and some on the quality of the partner.” Madara knew what bad sexual energy tasted like, and he had no desire to take in low-quality energy again. “If it is sincere, it tastes much better. If it is not, it tastes rather sour.”

Izuna takes another deep breath before opening his eyes. "Then you must be very...sincere."

Madara pauses in his ministrations, taking a moment to admire the moonlit canvas of Izuna’s skin, and the numerous scarlet kisses blooming upon its surface. Then he takes a moment to gaze into Izuna’s eyes. “You tell me.” He presses another searing kiss to the half-demon’s lips.

"You taste amazing." Izuna murmurs as he eagerly returns the kiss. "I think you're better at kissing than most people are at making love." Izuna had always considered himself to have a healthy level of desire before activating his powers and he enjoyed intimate touches as much as the next person, but the feeling of being lavished with Madara's attention was incredible.

Amused chuckles rumble in Madara’s throat. “I am a sex demon, Izuna. Did you forget?” Of course his kisses were better than human sex. He thoroughly believed in making a good kiss into its own sort of lovemaking. And to achieve that, he slips his tongue deep into Izuna’s mouth, passionately caressing every inch of wet, intimate skin.

Izuna surrenders to the kiss. Every part of his body was being consumed by an erotic fire in his mind, but it was a wonderful blaze. "Right. What about me though?" He tries to flip them. "Does my kiss really feel as good for you as yours does to me? I don't have your level of...experience." Or the full pedigree. His mother was beautiful, but she wasn't a succubus. She wasn't a demoness who fed off of lust. Maybe Madara had an unfair biological advantage.

“It is perfect, because it feels like you.” Izuna’s experience mattered little, because any technical faults were simply part of his innocent, eager, compliant demeanor. At least, sort of compliant, but it’s no great challenge for Madara to hold Izuna down and fit himself snugly between the younger man’s legs.

"Mmm you're very romantic when you want to be." Izuna feels Madara's resistance when he tries to flip them and decides not to push the issue. After all, he could hardly complain about his current position anyway.

“And you are a precious treasure.” One that Madara fully intended on defending like a dragon would its horde. “But you will learn, Izuna, I promise. After all, I will be the one to teach you everything you will ever need to know.”

He swallows hard and nods. "I know, but speaking of learning...do you really think that Mother will be alright? He seemed really happy to see her and everything, but there's still the matter of your mother and other siblings." Izuna still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that apparently Madara's mother was...that understanding about her husband's romantic history which was now possibly bleeding over into the present.

“She’ll be perfectly fine.” Madara would rather not stop now that things were finally progressing, but he understood that Izuna could not simply be rushed now, not when he and Saachi had been plunged so suddenly into this. “Mother is excited to meet her. So excited, in fact, that I would be more worried about whether your mother’s stamina can handle both of their affections.”

"Good." Izuna sighs in relief as he caresses Madara's face. "I don't think that will be an issue for us though. Stamina." He glides his wings along his prospective lover's back curiously.

“No…that it most certainly will not.” Though it did leave Madara rather curious as to whether Izuna could match him, at present. “Do you…wish to see them?”

"Do you mean your demonic features?" Izuna tilts his head at the thought. "Well, it seems only fair since you've seen mine."

“Yes, I suppose that it true.” Madara chuckles softly and sits up, resting on his knees and he slowly unbuttons and pulls away his shirt. He rests it over the back of the couch. letting his muscles flex and ripple as two bloody red wings grow large and proudly from his back. Red markings in a similar hue curl in soft wisps across his jaw and cheeks, with the most pronounced of the paint-like markings shadowing his eyes completely as the pigment spatters like stars across his eyelids. “Does this satisfy you?”

Izuna blinks as he watches Madara in amazement. "I didn't think it was possible for you to get hotter, but you just did."

Madara chuckles and smirks at the observation. “Then consider yourself fortunate. Very few have ever been privy to these features.” His long, powerful scarlet tail reaches over his shoulder, the scales glimmering as the appendage curls around Izuna’s waist, fitting the brothers tightly together.

"I do consider myself very privileged." Izuna smiles slyly as he kisses Madara, trying to stifle his groan at the contact, but it was a losing battle.

“And I consider myself privileged to have you here with me, and not running from me in terror.” Thankfully, it seemed that Madara would not need a shoulder to lean on to stifle the tide of disappointment that had threatened his peace of mind. As much as he appreciated Hashirama’s company, that was not a conversation he would have liked to have had.

"I probably should be terrified." Izuna smirks up at Madara. "After all, I've just been lured into a powerful demon's lair, but I'm not. Being scared of you for being an incubus, would mean I'd have to be scared of myself for being a half demon. Besides, there are far worse things than being kissed senseless by someone who could be a demonic super model."

Madara smirks and captures Izuna’s lips once more. Yes indeed, there were far worse things than indulging in the sweet heaven that was their kiss. “Come home with me, and I’ll teach you all you need to know and more.”

Izuna returns the kiss and allows himself a moment to savor the feeling of Madara's lips on his before ending it. "It's not very smart to walk into a house full of demons. But I'll come…because I trust you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: Warning of an exotic threesome with a large dash of yuri. Warning for Sasuke and Izuna getting a little blushy with each other. Warning for...well, it's a sexy chapter, get over it. :)P

Red eyes glow softly as the lord of the Uchiha steps into his grand family home with his precious prize in his arms. He glances down at the witch in his arms with a smile. “This is where I wanted to take you in the morning, you know…before you ran away and disappeared, never to be seen again.”

"It's beautiful, but to be fair...twenty-two years is a long time, but it's hardly forever." Saachi knew it was ridiculous, but she was blushing once again as if she were still that innocent coed Indra had seduced all those years ago. She was caught somewhere between elation and anxiety.

“Had it not been for our son, you might have stayed hidden from my eyes for even longer than that.” Indra was grateful for Izuna’s existence, truly. And he would show that when next he met the boy. But for now, he would settle for wooing the boy’s mother back into his bed. “Naori has been…very eager to meet you.”

Saachi finds herself nodding at that observation. "I likely would have and so I've heard." She bites her lower lip when he mentions the Succubus. "Madara told me and I'm afraid, I don't understand the customs of your people at all." It was a good thing that the woman didn't want to kill her, but Saachi couldn't for the life of her understand why Naori would want to seduce her. Was it some sort of revenge against Indra? That seemed unlikely as the demon lord seemed pleased by the prospect of said seduction. "Are the two of you in...some kind of open relationship?"

“An…open relationship?” Indra was aware of the many terms that humans used to describe relationships, but he rarely bothered with them himself. “I suppose…that she is mine, and I am hers, but we do not restrict ourselves to merely wanting one partner when the mood strikes us. I love her dearly, as I do you, and she is a being that I have not relinquished from my life for…at least five human lifetimes now. I give her love and she gives it to me, but we give it to others as well. Does that make sense?”

"Yes, that's just a rather elaborate way of saying an open relationship actually." She finds herself giggling at his confusion. It was strangely adorable really until the meaning of his words sank in. "You've been together for...centuries. J-Just how old are you?" She knew he was older than he looked, but for some reason it had never truly dawned on Saachi to ask his age.

Indra’s eyes twinkle with amusement. That was a question often asked of vampires and incubi by humans, who didn’t know better than to ask. “Old enough to remember the height of glory that was Imperial Japan, where I was born. However, the vast majority of my children are less than two hundred years old.”

"You have children who are over two hundred years old." Saachi blinks as she tries to wrap her mind around that fact. It just wasn't computing. "Well, the age gap between you and I never seemed to bother you..."

It was difficult not to feel self-conscious. Izuna was not only a demon that was designed for sensual pleasure, but this Naori was also an experienced demoness who had been married to Indra for hundreds of years. What was so special about her that he had kept her picture for years? Was it because Saachi had struck him with lightning? Maybe Indra was the sort who preferred aggressive women?

“Of course it doesn’t bother me. I am not human, after all.” Indra’s smile grows steadily more mischievous as he carries Saachi up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom door. The master bedroom, and therefore one of the largest rooms in the mansion. “And neither is my queen.”

"You're definitely enjoying this." Saachi rests her head on his shoulder. As strange as it was the demon she had run away from all those years ago was now her source of security. Indra was familiar, even if he had neglected to tell her important facts like he was far older than the United States was as a country! "A lot." Naori was not familiar and now, Saachi was about to meet the other love of Indra's life. One who had been bewitching Indra long before Saachi had even been born.

“I am, but I fear that things are about to grow quite…frustrating for me. You will understand when you meet my little Minx.” Despite that, Indra chuckles as he opens the door and steps inside. It would be far from the first time that his mischievous seductress of a queen had teased him in this manner. She did rather enjoy her games.

“Oh yes, they most certainly are…” A long, shimmering curtain of deep purple hair lays about Naori’s waist as the succubus waits for her beloved on their enormous bed. It had to be rather large, else they would fall off of it in the midst of their passionate encounters.

Saachi tears gaze away from the security of Indra's shoulder in favor of looking towards the source of that beautiful voice. If Indra was masculine virility personified this woman was seductive femininity. "You must be Naori."

“I am.” A sweetly seductive smile curls the succubus’ lips as she beckons her lord towards the bed. “So sweet… Bring her here, Indra.”

"Yes, she is." Indra smiles as he kisses Saachi's ear. "You don't need to be nervous. I assure you that Naori is a minx, but she is not a cruel one. Besides, you did say you were bisexual, if I recall correctly?" He carries his precious Little Dove in his arms and gently lays her on the bed. "There is no need to be afraid or bashful."

Saachi feels her face burn a brilliant crimson. "You would remember that detail." She'd only kissed another woman once though and that was on a dare while she was in college.

That was a far cry from being on a bed with a succubus. A very naked Succubus who apparently wanted far more than something as innocent as a kiss and yet, there was no denying there was something enthralling about Naori.

That shouldn't have surprised her though really. This woman had kept Indra spellbound for centuries. So of course, she would be equal parts seductive and enchanting.

“Yes, you are such a sweet little thing.” Naori reaches for Saachi, prowling across the bed and over Saachi. She cups the witch’s chin and runs her fingers gently over the soft skin. “Indra, go and sit in your favorite chair. We girls need some time to get acquainted with each other.”

"Well, I’m old enough to know not to get in the way of women bonding." He chuckles as he proceeds to do exactly that.

There was something incredibly sexy about watching anyone give Indra orders. He was such a force of nature that it had never occurred to Saachi to even attempt to take control of their lovemaking, especially when he had made her feel such ecstasy. Apparently, Naori had no such inhibitions and why should she? They had been together for practically...forever. "You certainly seem to have him well...trained."

“Oh yes, it was something of a struggle, but when you know a man’s desires better than he does, it becomes incredibly easy to tell him what to do.” Naori runs her hands over Saachi’s shoulders, slipping off the soft jacket she wore, then reaching for the fastenings of the attractive red dress that highlighted every single one of her curves. “I can see why Indra favored you that night. You look…delicious.” She tilts her head and ghosts her lips along the underside of Saachi’s delicate jaw and presses soft butterfly kisses there.

"You flatter me." Saachi gasps as Naori kisses her. How the woman could make the simple art of half undressing her so erotic, the witch didn't now. She just knew the succubus had managed it.

Indra watches with red eyes. His Little Minx was incredible. She had barely touched Saachi and the scent of desire was already shimmering in the very air. "You make me sound as though I'm your dog." He chuckles. "I indulge my queen because she indulges me."

Naori looks back over her shoulder with burning red eyes. “You are whipped, Indra. Do not pretend after all of these centuries that you are not.” She slips the dress off with ease but takes her time removing the black leather stilettos. She removes the first slowly, then the second, before tossing them both to her lover. “Make yourself useful and hold those.” Then she busied herself with the pristine white lingerie.

"I allow you to believe that because the results doing so are more advantageous than not." He laughs as he catches the dress and shoes with ease. "I might have kept the stilettos on. They do so flatter her lovely legs."

“They do, but that type are particularly uncomfortable if kept on too long.” Naori leans back, flicking the lingerie away and disposes of the stockings last. “I know better ones for that sort of fun.”

"You're beautiful." Saachi blushes more as the demoness strips her. She also gathers all her courage to brush her fingertips along one of Naori's perky nipples.

Naori’s glowing eyes shine a little brighter as the nipple tightens. “Mm…yes, just like that.” She lowers her own hand between Saachi’s legs and begins to stroke languidly, smirking with satisfaction when she feels the dampness already present there. “Oh…Indra, your flirting got her all warmed up.”

"Yes, My Queen is a glorious sight to behold." He smiles at Saachi and then smirks at Naori's observation. "Yes, it would seem so. One of the things that I adore most about my Little Dove is how wonderfully sensitive she is. It doesn't take all that much effort to coax her sweet nectar from her."

"Maybe a l-little." Saachi blushes furiously as she glides her hand over the ample swell of the other woman's breasts. "It's hard not to respond when it comes to you, Indra." And also apparently his demonic wife, Saachi thinks to herself as she shyly flicks her tongue against the nipple before taking the rosebud in her mouth and sucking lightly.

“Oh…she’s an adventurous one.” Naori moans softly. Now she could see why Indra liked this one so much. For as innocent and sweet as she appeared, this Dove of Indra’s was truly a little treasure.

A door opens and shuts somewhere close by and Naori smirks. It looked like the boys were home. Perhaps it was time to see just how loudly she could make Saachi scream. She slips her fingers through the wet folds and deep inside her prey. “Hold on tightly, Dove. I am about to show you what true pleasure really is.” And in her words was laced a promise that she was sure the witch would never forget.

* * *

 

The sensation of being moved with magic was was akin to a sugar rush and being dazed all at once, but when they arrive Izuna couldn't help, but stare in awe at their surroundings. The beautiful symphony of old fashioned charm and new world luxury was beautiful and those couches looked rather comfortable by that fireplace.

He'd barely gotten his focus at all when his senses pick up something...well, Izuna didn't know how to describe it really. It was like Madara and yet, different at the same time. "We're not alone.”

His eyes scan the room quickly. Izuna had become accustomed to magical auras over the years as his mother was a witch, but witch auras and demonic ones were...well it was like comparing different species. "And we're outnumbered." The hybrid couldn't see them, but he could SMELL them and traces of desire were mingling with their scents. Instinct told him that these were other Incubi and they had recently fed.

Madara chuckles at Izuna’s skittish observation. “Indeed. It appears as though you’ve merited a welcoming party from our brothers.” His eyes glows vibrantly and he tightens his grip around Izuna’s waist. “Obito, Shisui, Itachi, Sasuke, you may come out now. I’ve brought Izuna with me.”

The shadows shift and dance, and from them slides Madara’s youngest sibling, complete with slightly furrowed brows, as usual. “He looks even more like me in person.” Sasuke’s onyx eyes shift and change, glowing with a scarlet hue as his gaze travels over Izuna. “So you’re the newest hybrid huh?”

"...And you're my long lost twin?" Izuna tilts his head as he gazes at the other man who looked so much like him that it was downright spooky. "You're right though. I am."

Izuna was torn between elation, curiosity, and wariness. Both his witch and incubus sides were on some level pleased about having more brothers and it was only natural to be curious, but Izuna wasn't an idiot. Whether they were hybrids or full incubi like Madara, they were used to using their demonic powers and he wasn't. It was most disorienting to be thrust into a state of cognitive dissonance like this.

Itachi chuckles at Izuna's observation. "Believe me, I would have wondered the same thing, if Sasuke and I didn't share both parents." The chuckle soon turns to a smile. "It's good to finally meet you. Madara speaks most highly of you and I think you'll find that in time you'll grow to enjoy being what you are. Incubi are lucky in that it's more a matter of dominant and recessive genes than anything else. You could live in much the same way and for as long as a full incubus."

“True, but he’s still new, so try to play nicely you two.” A gentle hand lands on Izuna’s shoulder, and an equally gentle smile accompanies it. “The surly one is Sasuke, and this is Itachi. I’m Shisui, and I like to think that I’m the oasis of sanity in this house.”

Obito snorts at that. "If he's the oasis of sanity, then we're all in big trouble. Though we certainly know he's not the modest one." Not that there was such a thing as a modest Uchiha, but it was the principle of the the thing.

"Good to know. I...well, I"m happy to meet all of you." Izuna leans back against Madara. "I know that this was all rather sudden." What was he really supposed to say to them? I know that I'm yet another long lost heir to Indra, but I assure you that I don't want to fight and have no intention of taking your crowns? Did demon lord children even have crowns?

“It’s alright, Izuna, none of my foolish little brothers are quite foolish enough to hurt you.” Madara wraps his arms tightly around his little brother’s waist. “But Obito…you really should stop looking at Izuna as though you wish to eat him. That’s my job.”

At that little gem of a declaration, Shisui bursts out laughing, and Sasuke leans back with a smirk in his equally amused brother’s arms. Madara was certainly getting territorial quickly.

"Well, one can hardly be blamed for looking." Obito chuckles and shakes his head. "It's in our nature to desire and while those two paired off as soon as they were able to, most Incubi take multiple lovers. Even Mother and Father occasionally do." He shrugs.

Itachi watches with equal amusement to Shisui, though he manages to refrain from laughing. Only just though. It was rare to see Madara so smug and playful at the same time. He was caught between acting like a schoolboy with his first crush and a possessive future demon lord. It was quite an interesting sight to behold.

Izuna tries his best not to blush as he tries to look as intimidating as possible. He didn't want his half siblings to think he was some sort of china doll that Madara had taken a liking to. He wasn't made of glass. "Do they treat you this way as well, Sasuke? I presume we're both on the younger side of the family tree..." Though who could really tell with demons. Sasuke might be the oldest of the lot for all Izuna really knew.

Sasuke’s expression deadpans. “Not at all, I’m almost three hundred years old.”

"...It's a damn good three hundred when you don't even look thirty." Izuna sweatdrops. "Must be good genes."

Shisui snorts with laughter. “Sasuke’s just fucking with you. He’s nineteen, but we’re pretty sure that he’s already stopped ageing. He’s a cute little rascal, but try not to take anything he says too seriously. He says a lot of things he doesn’t mean.”

Itachi rolls his eyes at Shisui as Sasuke begins to sulk. "I'd prefer it if you didn't refer to my lover as a cute little rascal. He deserves far more...refined adjectives." He wraps his arm around Sasuke's waist. "Though I must say your acting skills have become rather exceptional as of late, Sasuke. I almost believed you there."

"Well, as much as I hate to say this, I believe the only one that Izuna wants 'fucking with him' is likely Madara at this rate." Obito shakes his head in amusement. "Should he want to get to know the rest of us better, well the offer stands. You're a blossoming incubus. You're going to need to be fed regularly. I remember Shisui at that age. He practically lived in the supernatural nightclubs."

“I still do, Obito. Maybe you should come out with me sometime.” Shisui grins cheekily. “The fairies are especially fun if you can find a few to drink with.”

"Mmm I might do that." Obito smiles at Shisui as he caresses his cheek, enjoying the way that Shisui’s eyes flare red in response... "It has been far too long since we indulged in such things."

Izuna tilts his head at the scene. Less than a week ago, he would have been disturbed by just how close these demons were to their kin. Though they seemed so happy about their arrangements, no matter how eccentric they might be. "Sounds like a fun time for all." It was probably best not to respond to the gentle ribbing about who Izuna wanted to 'fuck with him.'

“If the two of you would like, I could certainly leave a line for a few of my patrons.” Though Madara was certainly keeping Izuna for himself. “For now, though, I do believe I will be making good on Izuna’s preference for whom he would rather have ravishing him all night long.”

“If he can last that long.” Sasuke scoffs at the thought of a new incubus managing that much. Sure, they had energy, but it still took them time to build up their stamina once they blossomed fully into their demonic powers.

Izuna's eyes flash at that. "If you have a problem with me by all means say so." He didn't care for the insult. The joke about Sasuke's age, Izuna had walked into but that had to be an insult. He was in a room full of incubus, how else was he supposed to respond to such a comment? Maybe Sasuke was displeased about having another incubus in the family who resembled him so much or was upset about losing his status as the newest?

Whatever the reason it was more than enough to distract him from Madara's sexy and arrogant assumptions and to have the young hybrid seeing red for an entirely different reason than he had grown accustomed to as of late.

"I doubt that's what Sasuke meant, but I can see why you might take it that way." Itachi sighs and shakes his head. "I'm tempted to suggest the two of you kiss and make up, but Madara and I are both...rather possessive." The idea was an intriguing one though, but it was too dangerous at the moment anyway. With the way Izuna's territorial instincts were surfacing, they were more likely to rip each other's faces off than anything else.

“Indeed, Sasuke is merely poking at you because he is embarrassed. Pay it no mind, Izuna.” Besides, Madara knew that Sasuke might in fact be correct, in one way. It was very difficult for a new incubus to keep up with their elder’s appetite. It was a lesson each of them had learned early on.

Sasuke huffs and crosses his arms, a reluctant flush passing across his cheekbones.

Izuna sighs as he looks at Sasuke. "Well, I suppose in that regard we're alike. It seems our older siblings are rather intent on embarrassing the both of us. Let's not get started on the wrong...foot or should I say wing." He extends his wing towards Sasuke.

Sasuke blinks bemusedly, but allows for a pair of deep purple wings to emerge from where his shirt had no back to it. One of them stretches tentatively forward, brushing against Izuna’s. And immediately, Sasuke’s face flames scarlet as his wings tremble with delight. He had many a sensitive place, and a gentle caress to his wings could be…extraordinary.

"S-Sorry. I meant it in a handshake sorta way." Izuna shivers and bites back a groan. "Fuck." He quickly burrows into Madara's embrace, feeling strangely guilty about the unexpected reaction. It was only natural though, right? Madara had said his wings would be sensitive and such bonds were normal for Incubus. Maybe wing to wing contact was even more of a rush than a massage? It did raise interesting possibilities with Madara.

“It’s fine.” Sasuke burrows into Itachi’s arms, his wings shrinking against his back. He should have expected it, and yet… “…Just try not to pass out too fast. The first time can be pretty rough.”

Madara chuckles at the sight of Sasuke’s expression. It was an endearing mix of bashful and embarrassed, sulking and haughty, and clearly aroused.

"Thanks, but you should be more concerned about Madara and that's if I decide to indulge him." Izuna smirks at Sasuke. "I doubt anyone has ever taken the reins from him before. He probably won't know what to do with himself."

And that adorable declaration has Madara tightening his hold and pulling Izuna away from their brothers. “Perhaps I wouldn’t know what to do with myself, but I know precisely what to do with feisty, sassy young ones who think that they stand a chance of besting me.”

"Madara, sex isn't a competition." Izuna looks up at him with feigned innocence underneath long lashes. "There's no besting involved. Only pleasure if one does it correctly."

Itachi chuckles as he shakes his head. "Well, it was lovely to meet you, Izuna. Come Sasuke, I did make you a promise earlier and I imagine Obito and Shisui are going to see if they can find a suitable night club with some adventurous fairies to keep them entertained."

“Of course we are.” Shisui did rather like the adventurous ones. “Oh, and Izuna.” He casts his new little brother a mischievous glance as Sasuke tugs Itachi away out of the corner of his eye. “Sex is ALWAYS a competition with Madara.” He laces his fingers together with Obito’s and tugs his elder brother towards the door.

Izuna watches as they leave and tries not to gulp. What had he just gotten himself into?


	7. Chapter 7

The moment they had stepped into Madara’s room and the door closed behind them, Madara had Izuna pressed firmly against the door as he left crimson bruises across the skin of Izuna’s neck. A marking of territory, perhaps, but the way that his siblings had eyed Izuna made him want to clarify his intentions towards their new half-brother.

Izuna closes his eyes in pleasure as he tilts his head to the side, allowing Madara easier access. The kisses were made with a primal force that threatens to take his breath away, but he couldn't say that it hurt. No, it felt good. Really good.

Madara hums with aroused amusement against Izuna’s skin. “Remember to breathe it all in, little brother.” His hands wander Izuna’s wonderfully beautiful form and one slips beneath his shirt, whilst the other works off Izuna’s jacket.

Deciding it was best to listen to the more experienced Incubus, Izuna does exactly that and soon releases a lustful moan. "I love you." The words leave his mouth unbidden, but his demonic half was in far too much ecstasy to analyze such things right now. Delicious. Both the feeling and the scent. That was the only way he knew how to describe what he was feeling and what he was savoring. It felt as if he intoxicated off of the fine wine that was Madara's desire intermingled with his own.

“And I, you.” A dark jacket drops to the ground, followed by Izuna’s shirt as Madara picks the younger demon up and whirls him about. There’s a shimmer to the air as Madara lays Izuna down on the bed and captures his lips in a searing, fiercely seductive kiss.

In some distant corner of his mind, Izuna knew this was crazy for more reasons than he could ever list. Though when Madara kissed him like that, he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to melt into the kiss and return the wondrous feelings that the other Incubus was giving him. So that's exactly what he does as he intertwines his tongue with the feral demon on top of him in perfect tandem. "I want you."

Perhaps this is what his mother had felt towards Indra on that night. If so, Izuna couldn't blame her for getting caught up in the moment. He was a slave to his desires and his Incubus mind was delighted by that fact with his witchy half only putting up pitiful protests of why this was likely a bad idea. Try as it might to reason with him, Madara was like a seductive hurricane. There was just no resisting and even his witchy side eventually gave up trying.

Madara’s blood red button-up joins the growing piles of clothes on the floor as he kisses his way down Izuna’s chest and towards the waistband of his pants. “And you will have me for as long as you desire it.” He flicks open Izuna’s jeans and push them down Izuna’s thighs slowly, as though unwrapping a gift.

Damn. He could make even the simple act of undressing them sexy. "Are you sure about that? I might want you for a very long time." He growls with promise. His entire world was once again bathed in red, but Izuna was becoming more and more accustomed to that sensation to an almost alarming degree. He almost mourned the loss of 'demonic vision' when it went away now.

Madara’s eyes glow a dark, promising crimson and he leans up for a moment to press another kiss to Izuna’s lips. “Then I will encourage your wanting.” He would encourage it greatly. He dispenses with Izuna’s pants and lays his beloved bare to his eyes. And a naked Izuna was the most glorious thing he had ever seen. “You truly are so beautiful…”

"You do wonders for my ego." Izuna returns the kiss eagerly at first, only to pull away by tugging on his lower lip. His smile turns into heated smirk as he pins Madara to the bed. "Now let me see what I can do about yours."

The elder demon raises an eyebrow, but does not resist his little brother’s explorations. No, he would do all that he could to encourage Izuna to explore to his heart’s content. After all, all there was to be found here was mutually assure pleasure. “I look forward to seeing what you can do about mine.”

It was a bit surprising that Madara didn't protest the change in position. For a few seconds, Izuna was a bit too stunned to act on his promise. Eventually though, he smiles as he captures Madara's lips in a heated kiss and allows his wings to glide in a sensual caress along the length of Madara's powerful arms first and then his wonderfully well sculpted chest. The man was the ultimate symbol of male virility in Izuna's mind at the moment. Far more alluring than even the most well sculpted statues that Ancient Greece and Rome had to offer. "I'm sure you do. I can tell because your cock is already rock hard and I've barely touched you."

Indeed, Madara’s cock was straining against the zipper of his leather pants, now uncomfortably tight. “You are one of those rare beings whose presence alone arouses me.” Madara runs a hand slowly up Izuna’s thigh and massages his backside slowly. “And I look forward to letting you experience just how much you allure me.”

"I look forward to it too. I wonder how dexterous this tail is?" Izuna tilts his head in feigned childlike innocence as his tail reaches for the zipper of Madara’s pants and slowly, but surely manages to pull it down. "Hmm not bad. I guess it functions almost like an extra arm." Though he wastes no time in sliding Madara's pants off with his actual hands. It was simply faster. He'd have to get used to his tail before it'd be nearly as efficient as the limbs he was born with, but he was sure that would come with time.

As he lifts his own hips to allow the half-demon to pull away his pants, Madara’s gaze darkens with lust. From beneath him, a shimmering scarlet and crimson tail worms its way out and around Izuna’s hips, where it begins stroking Izuna’s inner thighs slowly. “You will learn, so long as you are eager to do so. And I am more than willing to teach you.”

Izuna squirms a the unexpected action as he feels his arousal twitch with desire. "You can be an evil tease sometimes. You know that, right?" His tail was so close, but so far away. What would it feel like if it was actually sliding against his cock instead of his inner thigh? It felt pleasant so far.

“I wouldn’t call myself a tease, for I have every intention of pleasuring you into insanity.” Madara rolls them both back over and his tail slithers around Izuna’s cock, squeezing it gently and rubbing the smooth scales against it as Madara reaches underneath one of the pillows for a rather special concoction.

"Ah! Fuck!" He could feel himself writhing against the bed and arching desperately against Madara's tail, but Izuna had long stopped worrying about his dignity. How was it possible for anything to feel this incredible. "G-Good. Don't stop." He was almost incoherent and half drowning in a sea of seemingly endless desire.

“Never.” Madara kisses his way back down Izuna’s chest and stomach and allows his fingers to dance down to Izuna’s backside. He presses his fingers to the pink bud and circles it once, twice, then a third time before sinking the first finger inside. He knew that Izuna would be dizzy with the force of his sexual energy, and that there was little that would hurt him now. “Now relax for me, Izuna.” His body would open itself more quickly once he got used to the sensation.

Part of him wanted to fight for control, but that side of him was drowning underneath the weight of the need for more of Madara's touch. "Stop teasing me and fuck me like a demon. I'm half Incubus, not half angel." He growls as one wing slides up and down Madara's muscular back while the other smacks that wicked backside to reiterate his point. His demonic side was both starving and more satisfied than it had ever been all at once and it was almost painfully pleasurable.

A loud thudding pounds in Madara’s ears and slow…his curves curves into a truly wicked smirk. “As you wish, foolish little brother.” Without hesitation, he shoves two more fingers inside Izuna and allows them to creep higher, pressing in harshly as he spreads Izuna wide open and hikes Izuna’s legs up over his shoulders. An incubus’ body would be more than capable of handling the rough treatment, and Madara hadn’t been certain about if Izuna could. But if it’s what he wanted, then rough it would be.

"I'm not foolish and I'm definitely not little." Izuna tries his best to cast Madara a defiant look as his heart skips several beats. He was torn between excitement and just a flicker of concern. He had definitely pulled a tiger by the tail here, but he was too turned on to care. Much.

“Oh, you most certainly are foolish.” Madara’s tail wraps firmly around Izuna’s cock and strokes up a small storm as he inserts a fourth lube-drenched finger and finally deems Izuna stretched enough to take him. “And I shouldn’t encourage you to be foolish, but in this case, I can only approve.” A demon he was, and like a demon Izuna would be taken. “You are MINE, Izuna.” And he intended to prove it as he sheathed himself deep inside of Izuna with a single powerful thrust.

He moaned at the feeling of being stretched by Madara's fingers and stroked by his tail. He couldn't formulate a coherent reply. Though one wasn't needed as his demonic lover claims him with one powerful thrust. "YES! I am yours!"

Izuna’s voice was truly music to Madara’s ears, the moans and cries falling from his lips like a shower of candies as he begins to set an unrelenting pace for his new lover. Though, as inexperienced as Izuna was when it came to sex with a demon, Madara found he held on well, and that his earlier worries about needing to be gentle with him were for naught. No, now he would claim Izuna with all of the fiery passion, strength, and power that their family was known for.

Izuna wraps his legs around Madara's shoulders tightly as his wings spiral out from underneath him. "Madara!" His world was nothing more then infinite shades of red and desire. His lust was driving him to insanity. It was too much and not enough at the same time. "Fuck!" At this rate, he wouldn't be able to hold back for more than a few more minutes...if that.

“You are mine, Izuna.” Large crimson wings unfurl to obscure the room, with traces of deep blue blending into a translucent purple. Madara’s hands dip down behind Izuna’s back, puling his lover up and into his arms as his sits back and thrusts up into Izuna tight, blazing heat, his wings wrapping around them both to provide safety and closeness. He presses their lips together, his tongue invading Izuna’s mouth and laying claim to it even as his cock laid claim to Izuna’s backside. There was not a single part of his half-brother that was not beautiful and alluring and made his head spin with the intensity of their desire.

"Yes! Always!" It was hard to tell if it was the words or the physical affections that made Izuna lose all sense of sanity as his release engulfs him. Perhaps it didn't matter. He'd never felt anything so wonderful before or seen anyone who looked as perfect to him as Madara did in that moment.

The moment Izuna’s release splashes across their stomachs, Madara pants and smirks, then lifts Izuna off of him, turning him over and wrapping Izuna’s tail around his own arm as he pulls Izuna’s ass firmly back towards him, before sheathing himself once more. “Izuna…you asked for this…” Madara leans down to bite at Izuna’s ear. “You asked to be taken like the demon you are.”

Izuna was dazed and satisfied. At first, the other man's words didn't entirely register until he was on his hands and knees. "Wait. There's...more?" It was hard to believe that such ecstasy could have an encore, but the feeling of Madara inside him told that it did indeed have an encore. Hell, it might even have several of them.

Madara’s hands shake slightly, but he steadies them by tightly gripping Izuna’s hips. There would be bruises, come morning, but they would be only more glorious artwork left on the canvas that was Izuna’s skin. “There is always more.” And with the next barrage of relentless lovemaking, he more than intended to prove it.

* * *

 

When Izuna's eyes flutter open the next morning due to the morning light streaming through the curtains, his body felt deliciously sore. He hadn't known that was possible, but apparently it was with Madara for a lover.

He was ridiculously comfortable and it felt as though his body was both as light as a feather and weighed a thousand pounds at the same time. He had never been overcome by a sensual exhaustion before, but he supposed there was a first time for everything.

"Beautiful." He smiles as he watches Madara sleep. The man had to be the archetype of masculine beauty and virility as far as Izuna was concerned.

Madara’s lips curve sensually and his arms reach out to pull Izuna more firmly against his chest. “I believe that applies more to you than it does to me, foolish little brother.” His eyes flutter open as he presses a kiss to Izuna’s throat and nuzzles into his lover’s neck.

Izuna sighs in pleasure at the gesture before rolling his eyes. "I thought we established quite clearly that I'm not little or foolish last night? Besides, there are many kinds of beauty."

“Indeed, there are many kinds of beauty. And you are all of them.” Madara’s grip tightens around Izuna as he gently massages his lover’s surely sore muscles. “Are you feeling alright, Izuna? I did tell you that there was more to be had than merely one round.” Granted, he had done it immediately after sheathing himself back inside of Izuna, but it still counted as a warning, did it not?

"Mmm, yes, there are." He burrows against the other incubus. "I'm sore, but in a wonderful way if that makes any sense." Izuna figures he sounded as though he was sprouting nonsense, but it was an honest answer.

“Of course it makes sense. It is a rare incubus who does not toe the line between pain and pleasure now and then.” Madara’s hand reaches down to Izuna’s backside, massaging it carefully. “You are merely enjoying a small taste of the things that our kind has to offer.” He breathes in the scent from Izuna’s skin. “You smell full. I take it that I was enough to satisfy your hunger?” It was a question, and yet…not a question, as Madara already knew the answer well.

He feels his cheeks burn at that question. "If that didn't quell my hunger, then I would be doomed to starvation."

“Good…” Madara lays back and shifts Izuna to lay on top of him. “I find myself glad that, though we spent a wondrous night together, you did not flee from my bed.” Madara didn’t think that his pride, or his heart, could have taken it if Izuna had seen fit to leave the moment his appetite was satiated.

"Mmm, even if I wanted to and I didn't, I doubt I could have left." Izuna rests his head on Madara's shoulder. "Walking properly doesn't seem too likely at the moment."

“And yet your mother managed to flee when Father found himself besotted with her.” Madara found it rather amusing that a human could flee his father after a night in bed with him. “Half-demon or not, I’m sure that you’re far stronger than you give yourself credit for.”

"The situation was different." Izuna looks up at him. "You were honest with me from the beginning and I knew what I was getting into." He didn't want Madara to get the wrong idea. "I can't exactly blame Indra for not announcing he was a demon to mother as soon as he met her. I know it wasn't his intention to hurt her, but she sincerely thought she was running for her life. I don't have that fear when it comes to you."

“You’re right. You need never fear such a thing with me.” Madara would never hurt this precious little brother of his. Not in a way he didn’t like, anyway. Still, his lips curve into a smirk. “At the very least, you enjoyed your introduction to life as a half demon. I’m certain that the entire mansion felt your desire last night.” And most likely heard it as well, even through the thick walls.

He strokes Madara's wings idly. "This is a house full of sex demons. I doubt that's an uncommon occurrence. Really, it could have been anyone in this house." Izuna pauses as he considers something. "Can our kind get sick from overeating in the way humans do?"

Madara’s smirk darkens wickedly. “No, it’s impossible to become sick from overeating. So long as your partner is willing, you can continue to eat indefinitely, assuming that they have the capacity for producing nearly limitless sexual energy.”

"That's good to know." Izuna blushes at the implication. "Well, I guess going hungry isn't something I have to worry about."

“That’s right, I will never allow you to go hungry.” That much, Madara could certainly promise. “Nor will I deny you any of the pleasure that you desire.” He twirls a few soft locks of Izuna’s hair around his fingers, enjoying the way that they slip through his grasp like strands of silk.

He tilts his head at that. "Did we just get demonically married?" That felt like some sort of wedding vow.

“No, but if that is what you desire, I could arrange it.” Madara kisses the ends of Izuna’s hair teasingly. “Generally, marriages are used for alliances, or to solidify claims, or conform to human expectations. For the most part, we simply claim a mate for ourselves and defend them to the death.”

"Oh. This is probably the sort of conversation we should have when I'm not in the midst of an orgasmic afterglow." Izuna muses thoughtfully.

“Indeed, but as that is the case, I fear that we will likely not be having the conversation for quite some time.” Madara rolls them over and pins Izuna down against the soft bed. “For I intend to keep you in a haze of pleasure for as long as I can get away with.” After all, he had someone who could take over the bar for a few days while he was busy giving his little brother a thorough orientation of demonhood.

It wasn't very dignified, but Izuna squeaks in response. He knew that Madara had every intention of delivering on that promise.

* * *

 

Long, pale, slender legs tangle themselves with the witch’s as equally pale hands roam languidly over the mortal’s skin. “Mm…I can see why you love this one so much, Indra. She’s quite precious, isn’t she?” Naori’s lips curve mischievously as she keeps the witch trapped in the cage of her arms.

The night had been most wonderful, and Naori was looking forward now more than ever to keeping the sweet witch in their bed. Though neither of them could expect a mortal to keep up with the appetites of two sex demons, she had certainly endured their affections admirably, and with all of the determination and passion she possessed. Once Naori had gotten her out of her shell, in any case.

"Extremely precious." Indra smiles at the succubus who had stolen his heart so long ago and the witch who had done the same. "As are you, My Queen." In most ways, the two women couldn't be more different. They weren't even the same species and in others, they were exactly the same. In his long existence, he had many wonderful lovers, but none of them had ever bewitched him as much as his Little Minx and Little Dove.

Saachi blushes deeply at the praise, the roaming hands, and heated looks. She had spent years hiding from Indra only to fall back into his bed. Hell, she had even been beguiled into a threesome, despite her rational mind screaming at her that this was a bad idea.

“And you, Indra.” Naori leans over Saachi to press a kiss to her husband’s lips. “You always did have wonderful taste. Do not blame me if I decide to steal her from you now and again.” For she intended on doing it quite frequently, as it was quite titillating to make Indra watch and wait while she and his other favorite lover had their fun.

"Yes, I suppose I cannot fault you for doing such. I'm rather pleased you both are getting along as well as you are." He chuckles as he returns the kiss, caressing her cheek. "I love you both so much."

Naori smiles against his lips. “I could have decided to be the jealous wife who disliked her husband’s mistress. But I much prefer the human saying…make love, not war. It’s much more pleasurable for everyone.” Besides, the witch really was such a dear. “Now, for the dove.” She leans down and captures Saachi’s lips with her own, pressing a heated, but tender kiss to the mortal’s lips.

"To be fair, h-he didn't tell me that he was married." Saachi tries to defend her honor, only to be silenced by a seductive kiss. "Though I am glad that you are not angry with me."

Indra's eyes shimmer with devotion. "I am rather grateful that you follow such a wise philosophy, My Little Minx." Things could have gotten ugly otherwise. Though his love for Saachi was newer than the one that he shared with Naori, it was a sincere love. He couldn't imagine having to give either of them up.

He watches the heated kiss with no small amount of interest before he sighs. As much as his Little Dove melted into their touch the prey's instincts were still strong. She was wary and given the power dynamic between the three of them, he couldn't entirely blame her. "You have nothing to fear from either of us, Dove. You cannot tell me that last night didn't feel right to you. I felt and tasted the desire you have for both of us. You melted so sweetly into our embraces. You can't fake such a thing or blame it purely on lust." He wouldn't allow her to run away this time, even if he had to suffer another lightning strike to keep her.

“He’s right, you know.” Naori breaks the kiss and caresses Saachi’s face. “And now that you are here with us, you need never fear anyone else ever again.” For Indra would keep her and make the dove his second queen, and none would touch their witch for fear of grave retribution. For there was no Uchiha who took an attack on their family lightly. No matter from where it might come.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Sunday evening when Izuna finally makes his way back to his dorm. His heart was pounding in his chest and despite having the best weekend of his existence, the hybrid's stomach was filled with dread.

Tonight, he had to do it. Utakata had every right to know what had happened to his roommate this weekend and while Izuna would spare him the more intimate details, he wasn't going to lie to his roommate and one of his closest friends.

"Utakata, are you here?" He fiddles with the key to the dorm before opening it. "I'm back." This was also something that was best done face to face and before Monday came. It wouldn't be right to spring something like this on Utakata right before class.

A movement in the dorm’s small kitchen confirms the other demon’s presence, though he remains with his back turned, going about his business. “…I’m here.”

Izuna bites his lower lip. "Good. I..." What was he supposed to say really? Utakata probably already knew. It was likely he could smell Madara on him or something. "I'm sorry for hurting you." On second thought that was almost a certainty. "I know that you were worried about me. You've been the best roommate and friend to me. Maybe we could have been more, but it just happened. I respect you too much not to tell you that I'm in love with him."

He pauses for a moment trying to gather up all his courage. He had to tell Utakata this. Had to find a way to make the other demon understand. "But that doesn't mean that I don't still care about you. " God help him, Izuna needed to find a way to say this without saying the word friends. There was nothing worst than hearing that from someone you wanted to be with. "Nothing really has to change between us. The only difference is now we know that we're both Incubi." He offers a cautious smile to his friend.

Utakata closes his eyes for a moment, then turns to turn an amber gaze on Izuna. “You’re right. That’s all that has changed. You’re maturing into an incubus, but I still love you. And I still can’t have you.” His nose twitches and his lips curve into a bitter smile. “You must have spent the entire time in his bed. I can barely smell you at all through him.”

"Damn it." Izuna winces, his heart breaking for his friend. "I didn't mean to throw any of this in your face. You're amazing, Utakata. You're kind, intelligent, talented, thoughtful, gorgeous, and you understand...what I am." On paper, Izuna was a fucking moron. Utakata was a perfect match, but it just wasn't the same. "It was absolutely nothing you did wrong. It's just with Madara, I can't describe it...he's just the one. One day, I know that you're going to find someone that will make you feel the way that Madara does me and you'll see, that you can do better than me." He places his hand on Utakata's shoulder. "I want you to be happy. I never meant for any of this to happen."

“I know.” Utakata wasn’t young and naive enough to blame Izuna solely for what had happened. There was plenty to go around. Madara, for sweeping in as he did, Izuna for falling for his charms, and himself for not acting sooner. “I had planned to woo you into my arms when you came back from your evening with your mother.” But clearly, those plans had fallen through.

Why did this have to be so hard? "I'm sure that you're an excellent wooer." He could taste his own blood on his lip from biting so hard. "I can...shower if you like." Maybe that would make it easier on Utakata. "I should have before I came. I'm just not used to supernatural noses. Do you still want to be roommates? I can understand if you don't..."

Utakata sighs, knowing that the hurt would be inevitable. But the truth was, when Izuna hadn’t come home, he’d known what had happened. Him carrying Madara’s scent so strongly was just salt in the wound. But not unexpected. It was why he’d already started packing his things. “You’ll likely be receiving an offer any day now to move to your father’s estate. I already have more than enough credits to graduate, so I’ve decided to turn in the paperwork and finish my program with the final exams in December.”

Izuna sighs as he embraces him. "I hope this isn't your way of saying goodbye, but I'm happy that you're doing so well. You're a wonderful musician. Better than I'll ever be. I suppose that should have been my first clue that you weren't human." He tosses him a bittersweet smile. "I don't want to lose the bond we have, but I won't blame you...if that's what you decided on. Goddess knows that I've handled this poorly, but I love him."

He truly did. Izuna realized that sounded incredibly foolish, but he felt it within every fiber of his being. He hadn't wanted to hurt Utakata, but that didn't change the fact that a choice had to be made. Utakata and Madara weren't his mother, Indra, and Naori. Both men were too possessive for such an arrangement to ever work.

He wished it weren’t so, but Utakata’s expression softens and he wraps an arm around Izuna and presses a kiss to the half-demon’s forehead. “I wish that things could be different. And I know that you will always be my biggest regret.” That didn’t make this any easier, but Utakata releases the younger man slowly, his eyes filled with unhappiness. “For now…this is goodbye. No matter what humans might think, demons have hearts as well, and even ours need time to heal.” Utakata knew that he would shatter if he stayed. “But you are one of Indra’s children, which means that we will meet again.”

Izuna tries his best to blink back tears, but he wasn't entirely certain he was successful. "Well, I'm glad that it's not goodbye forever. I hope that your heart heals swiftly..."

It wouldn’t, but Utakata would try, at least. He smiles wryly and raises a hand to Izuna’s cheek to wipe the tears away. “Don’t cry, Izuna. As beautiful as you look when you cry, it’s not something that you should indulge in too often. Some amongst our kind will see it as a sign of weakness. Especially in one of Indra’s children.”

"Then it's a good thing that I trust you enough to appear 'weak' in front of you." Izuna forces himself to smile as Utakata brushes back the tears. "Besides, I've got older many older half siblings and quite a few of them are full Incubi. I doubt that many will factor me into the equation at all when it comes to politics."

Why would they? He had seen Madara, Obito, Shisui, Itachi, and Sasuke...there were more than enough full blooded heirs for the political supernatural community to keep track of. He was no threat. Madara might very well just choose to keep him out of view of the rest of the supernatural community's prying eyes and well, that was just fine with Izuna. He had Madara, his family, and hopefully, Utakata would come back to him as his friend again. What more did he really need?

Utakata snorts softly and runs his fingers through Izuna’s silky hair. “Say that again after you’ve been brought to a soiree and introduced to the demonic high society.” Now that would certainly be a night to remember.

"I doubt that I'll attend whatever the devil a soiree is." Izuna shakes his head, but smiles at the affectionate gesture. "I think you overstate my place on the totem pole so to speak." Save for Madara, the rest of his family had been friendly enough, but Izuna figured he was at best a curiosity. A novelty that shared their blood.

“No, I don’t think so.” But if Izuna was so adamant on believing it, then Utakata would not try to convince him. “But if you are invited to go to one, you should accept and attend. Perhaps we’ll see each other there.”

"I'll accept mostly because I want to see you again and I don't want to slight my family." They were still getting to know each other and to some degree, Izuna still felt as though he was walking on eggshells in front of them. "That and well, I guess it's a good thing I'm half incubus and not have cat demon. I'll confess to being slightly curious about such things."

“I see.” Utakata smiles softly and takes a step back towards the box sitting next to the counter. “I should be finished packing in a few hours, then I’ll be out of your hair.”

"I don't want you to leave, but I understand why you feel you have to." Izuna sighs as he crosses his arms. "I've made a fine mess of things, but if you like I can help you pack?"

Utakata’s expression softens further. “Alright. I would appreciate the help.” Even if it was their last day living with one another, Izuna was as kind as he ever was. Utakata would miss him when they were apart.

* * *

 

Indra breathes a warm breath into his lover’s hair as the morning light begins filtering through the windows of the excessively large master bedroom. Silk sheets pull around their entwined forms as he brushes the witch’s long, dark hair over her shoulder and presses soft kisses to her bare skin. “Good morning, Little Dove.” She was so sweet, even when it was only the two of them laying together after a blissful weekend in bed. All that was missing was his Queen, who had reluctantly left them behind to attend to her work affairs.

"Mmm morning." Her eyes flutter open. Saachi still half wonders if this was all just a dream. Had Izuna really found out that he was half incubus and did she fall straight back into Indra's and his wife's arms as if nothing had ever happened? It sounded too fantastical to be real and yet, she could feel the warmth of his skin against her own. This was real. It had to be.

“So, was returning to my arms as terrible as you thought it would be?” Indra smirks smugly, already knowing the answer to his question.

She feels her face burn a brilliant shade of crimson. "I don't think you need me to stroke your ego. If there was one thing that you never lacked it was talent in the carnal arts." For obvious reasons. He was some sort of sex demon king. Well, technically lord. Though was there really a difference? Maybe lord was just a generic title for powerful demons? "For now, I'm content to let things unfold as they will..." She should be smarter about this in any case, but it felt so right to be curled up against him and her body was still humming with satisfaction.

“Hm…so then does that mean that you will stay this time?” Indra runs a gentle touch up Saachi’s thigh and over her hip. “You know that you and Izuna are more than welcome to stay here, if it pleases you.” And he was certain that it would please Izuna, if the sounds of his lustful screams over this past weekend were any indication. In fact, he might just take up residence in Madara’s room and be done with it.

"Izuna is a grown man now. I can't decide such things for him." She shivers as pleasant goosebumps form across her skin from the sensual touches. "As for me, I want to stay. However poorly that speaks to my survival instincts. I'm a powerful witch, but you're...more. So is your wife. So is most of your family. Despite all that, I don't think I could leave you again. I don't really want to either..." Denying such would be pointless. She had been so incredibly wanton in his arms only the night before. Not only his either, but also Naori's.

“Good, though I’m certain that Madara will convince Izuna to join us in short order.” It might even persuade Madara to spend more time at home, rather than flitting off to that lonely apartment of his. Indra did prefer to keep his children near him, after all.

"It's still difficult to wrap my mind around the fact that your people have such a...close bond with their siblings." Saachi tilts her head. "Though perhaps that is the least exotic aspect out of all this really."

“Indeed, though it truly is rather odd.” Indra himself had been mildly surprised to see just how closely some of his children had bonded. “While it is indeed traditional to teach their younger siblings in that way, it is a little more unusual for the bonds to become quite so strong, especially with such frequency.” Of his many children, several of them had paired off for life. Itachi and Sasuke being the prime example, and it appeared that Madara and Izuna might be following suit. As for Obito and Shisui…Indra had tried to figure the two of them out, only for it to baffle him further. “But if my children wish to love one another, then I could never find it in my heart to protest.”

"As strange as it is to say, I'm glad that to hear that. The way that Izuna looks at Madara is good enough for me." Saachi still had her doubts, but her son was head over heels and wasn't that what every good mother wanted for her child? For them to be happy? "Izuna is only half Incubus, though. Will that impact his lifespan and surely you know that I'm merely a witch. Magic aside, I'll be quite lucky to see my hundredth birthday."

“I know, and I am preparing something that should rectify your situation. As for Izuna…” And it was here that Indra found he was quite proud to have such strong genes. “I believe that he will take after me in this respect. I have it on good authority that Izuna’s tail and wings have already come in. It’s a good sign, but I will keep an eye on him just to be sure.”

Saachi tilts her head as she considers his words. "Then that's good. I think." She wasn't entirely sure how Indra thought he would 'rectify' the issue of her lifespan, but decides to leave that for another day.

“It is, for I have no plans to let either of you disappear again.” Indra didn’t wish to lose the son that he was only now getting the chance to meet. “Will you tell me about him? He seems a fine young man, and Madara is clearly besotted, but I confess that I know little of our son.”

"You shouldn't feel guilty. That was entirely my doing." She bites her lower lip. Saachi had been so caught up in the whirlwind of Indra's second seduction, that she hadn't properly thought about what would happen afterwards. For years, she had hidden Izuna from Indra for his own 'protection.' Now it seemed that she had separated a father and son needlessly. "What would you like to know?"

“Well…perhaps what he likes to do, what he likes to eat.” That would be a start, for Indra knew frustratingly little about Izuna, and knowing the basics would at least provide him with some idea as to what else he should have the staff stock in the fridge. “I know that he is quite the musician. My youngest boys thought that it would be amusing to search their brother up on Itachi’s computer.”

Saachi rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "This being the Digital Age, I should have expected that from them. He adores music and magic mostly. The way he can play the piano and create spells is simply beautiful. He also has an interest in history. As for his favorite foods, that's steak and chocolate strawberries." She giggles. "He's like me in that respect, I suppose."

“I see.” That could certainly be an entry point into Izuna’s heart. Though Indra did have another idea coming to mind. “Perhaps he would enjoy the rooftop garden and solarium. It would be a relaxing place in which he could practice music and magic.” Perhaps both, if the fancy struck him.

"He likely would." Saachi looks at him apologetically. "I shouldn't have run from you...denied you the ability to know your son for so long. It's clear that you are a wonderful father, even if your family is a bit unconventional by human standards."

Indra’s gaze warms, even as it saddens slightly. “You are back in my arms, and I have the chance to know him now. That is what matters.” True, he may have missed all of Izuna’s human milestones, but knowing his son as a man was better than not knowing him at all. “Besides, I’m certain that he and Sasuke won’t be my last children. I’m sure that we’ll have another chance to raise a child together.” True, he hadn’t sired any in nearly two decades, but he could certainly change that if he desired.

"I'm glad you feel that way." She smiles at him, but his words give her pause. "It's possible, but I don't want to get your hopes up. At my age, it's unlikely." She was already in her early forties. "And if I did conceive, the risk would be greater."

“Little Dove, I am a great demon.” Indra smirks softly. “Believe me when I tell you that everything will be as it should be, I simply need a little time to prepare it for you. Then, you need never worry about such things again.”

She blushes again. "I suppose that I should just accept the fact that your virility defies all expectations."

“Yes, it certainly does.” Speaking of which, Indra’s grip on his lover tightens as he presses his arousal against her backside. “And I am more than happy to prove that to you as many times as you would like.”

"Your stamina is also...incredible." Saachi leans back against him. Her pulse was already racing at the mere suggestion of what he was promising while memories of the night before were sending jolts of desire straight towards her core.

“Mhm…now, shall we make Naori jealous that she missed out on such a wonderful morning?” Indra presses a kiss just below Saachi’s ear, leaving a vibrant red mark behind. “I wonder…will she punish me, or tease you senseless again?”

"She'll likely do both." Saachi didn't bother to suppress a lustful moan at the attention and the images his words evoked.

“Indeed she will.” Indra chuckles darkly as he rolls his little witch over. Any day with at least one of his queens was a good day.

* * *

 

The air of smugness around Madara had not yet dissipated, despite his disappointment in allowing Izuna to leave his arms and return to his dorm and classes. But he accepted that such a thing was important to Izuna, and therefore he would accept and encourage Izuna’s talents.

He swirls a shot of whiskey about in a glass as he watches the club begin to fill for the evening. He had opted not to tend the bar tonight. Instead, he was relaxing with a good Bourbon and thinking on the latest developments in his life. For there were many and they were powerful.

Speaking of powerful… Madara smirks at the presence approaching him via the stairs on the other side of the second-floor balcony. “You came back.”

"Of course, I did. Curiosity is a powerful force." Hashirama chuckles as he strides towards Madara. "You appear tremendously pleased with yourself, even more so than usual." Which was certainly saying something.

“Do I?” Madara turns his smirk on his old friend and pours another shot of whiskey.

"Mhm and that smirk only lends further credibility to my assessment." The other man watches him with amused eyes. "So, why don't you tell an old friend what is going on? I'd like to hear it from you rather than the rumor mill that I know will no doubt be buzzing endlessly about whatever has you feeling so...smug."

Madara’s gaze darkens with amusement as he offers the second glass of whiskey to his friend. “I spent this past weekend with an angel. And he was…utterly magnificent.”

"An angel and an incubus is quite the unusual match." Hashirama smiles as he takes the drink. "I assume you mean metaphorically?"

“Of course.” Though, the way Madara saw it, it would be easy to mistake his little brother for an angel. “Izuna has shared my bed, and he did not run from me, even after I ravished him for an entire night.” And then a second, and a third as well.

"One has to applaud his stamina then, especially since he only just came into his powers if I recall correctly?" Hashirama tilts his head while considering the matter. "He's fortunate to have an older brother who is so dedicated to his education."

“Yes, and I had promised him that so long as he remained with me, he would never go hungry.” Madara sips at his whiskey and chuckles softly at the memory of Izuna’s adorably baffled blushing face. “And immediately after that, he asked me if we had somehow gotten demonically married.”

"Well, it is a legitimate question from his perspective." Hashirama couldn't resist barking out a laugh at that. "He is so new to his powers. He knows almost nothing of our culture."

“True, though he did not run in terror when I told him I could arrange that.” Granted, Madara had been teasing him, but for Izuna…

"Well, then you must have given him quite the exceptional lesson." Hashirama's eyes dance with mischief. "I don't think that I've ever heard you speak about anyone with this much affection before." Not even himself, and not so long ago they had been quite the well matched couple. "Do you believe you have found your own Mito, albeit a more masculine version?"

“Perhaps so…” At least in the spirit of the analogy. But Madara would never dream of comparing Izuna to the fiery kitsune. Where Mito had all the grace of a burning fire, Izuna’s was more like the moon. Gentle and quiet, save for when Madara drove himself inside of Izuna and made him sing to the heavens. “He is…precious to me, and as beautiful as the moon and stars.”

"I've never known you to be so poetic." Hashirama could scarcely contain his laughter. "He certainly does sound like a wonder and I'm truly happy for you, my friend. It's about high time someone managed to turn you into respectable incubus."

Madara resists the urge to smack his friend in the head with his shot glass. “I am a perfectly respectable incubus. I am a demon that thrives on sex. Did you expect me to go without merely because I no longer had you in my bed?”

"I meant one with a Mate. Everyone knows that it is you Indra is eyeing to take his position one day when he steps down." He shakes his head in amusement. "I never expected you to remain chaste after our romantic relationship ended. That would be wishing for you to starve or only be take your meals secondhand. I'm more realistic than that."

In truth, Madara had taken a great many meals second-hand. Good bed partners were not easy to find, at least none that truly satisfied his appetite. “Yes…I’m aware that I am Father’s favorite.” For as much as Indra tried to love all his children equally, Madara knew well who the favorites were, and he was at the top of the list. Though Izuna did have the chance to upset that status quo. “But I suppose if you’re hoping for Izuna to make an honest demon out of me…there is a chance you might get your wish.”

"Splendid. I look forward to a great deal of amusement in that case." Hashirama winks at his friend.

“As do I, once Izuna is finished with his classes.” And then Madara would see to it that his intended was convinced to pack and move into the mansion with the rest of the family. For, as much as Madara sometimes avoided his family, he loved them dearly. He merely avoided the mansion a great deal because he knew what his siblings would be up to, and it only made his cold bed feel colder. But now…it seemed that he might no longer need to worry about waking up to a cold bed in the mornings.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: Time for some Izuna-Shisui bonding. Fluffy and funny and foretelling just a little hint of doom. It's everything you would want rolled into next chapter. Except for what's coming next chapter, of course. You'll like what's coming next chapter.

Izuna makes his way back to Indra's home in a daze. He still couldn't believe that had happened. That any of this was real in a way, but still the irony wasn't lost on him. He was relieved to walk into a house of demons.

"Is anyone home?" His voice was little more than a whisper. Though Izuna knew that likely didn't matter. He was pretty sure that all Incubi had supernaturally enhanced hearing.

“Of course.” A hum of amusement wafts through the air from the kitchen, where Shisui sat at the counter, leaning over his lunch as he watched his new little brother wander around. “Sasuke is working today and Itachi is studying for his exams, but there’s a few of us around. Madara won’t be back for another hour or so, though. He and Father are out politicking.”

"Oh." Izuna tries to quell his his disappointment that Madara wasn't there as he smiles at Shisui. "Good to know. Itachi has exams? I guess he must be an undergraduate student too. Dare I even ask about politicking means in this instance?"

“Medical student, actually. As for the politicking…” Shisui waves his fork about aimlessly. “It just means that the two of them are holding a function before the next meeting of the lords. Basically the big demon party that everyone who is anyone is supposed to attend.” Shisui sometimes found the parties fun, sometimes boring. It really depended on whether or not Obito was with him, and if a fight broke out or not.

"I guess it never really thought about any of you having day jobs, but yeah I could see Itachi as a doctor." That incubus would have a lot of nurses vying to be his naughty nurse. Not that Sasuke would them get within five feet of his Mate, but still. "Utakata mentioned a party as well."

“Utakata…?” Shisui frowns slightly, then the lightbulb goes off. “Oh, that’s right, I met him at the party a few years ago. He and Madara nearly started a fight in the middle of the ballroom.” Then again, Shisui had never seen tension like that before. “Or they might have been thirty seconds from screwing on the floor. I never was entirely sure about that.”

Izuna shakes his head. Honestly, he couldn't believe he was still shocked by anything anymore, but that little gem was a bridge too far. "Yes, Utakata and I think that was more aggression than sexual frustration between the two of them." Though it would have raised some rather interesting possibilities, Izuna knew Madara was too possessive to entertain the idea of a ‘the more, the merrier’ approach.

“Probably.” Shisui’s eyes twinkle with amusement. “So does that mean that our fierce and fiery big brother actually treats you gently?” It was hard to imagine Madara going easy on anyone, even a lover. And Shisui had known him over half a century now.

"Well, not exactly." Izuna could fee his face already beginning to burn. "Our intimacy likely would have been more gentle, but I did ask him to treat me like a demon. So, he did."

Shisui blinks with a bite of omelette in his mouth, then swallows and bursts out laughing. “You’ve got courage, I’ll give you that.” The twinkling black eyes shimmer red. “Though what possessed you to challenge Madara like that? I warned you that sex was a competition with him, but I didn’t think you’d just dive right in.”

At first, Izuna frowns at the thought that Shisui was laughing at him. His indignation didn't last long, though. "Not sure exactly. Pride and curiosity mostly, I guess?" Apparently, his half-sibling was just impressed by his guts.

“Ah…pride, the weapon of choice and utter downfall of any Uchiha.” Shisui waves his fork knowingly at Izuna. “Be careful to not let it get you in too much trouble. Sasuke and Madara are particularly bad at that. Their tempers run hot and unforgiving.”

"Speaking of Sasuke, how does it work exactly?" Izuna knew he was gambling now, but Shisui was amused and it was just the two of them. If he was going to get relatively unbiased answers, it'd probably be from this 'mellow Uchiha.' "Sasuke and Itachi definitely an example of instruction becoming more. They seem...official." Extremely so. "From what I've heard, common practice for elder siblings to instruct the younger ones and it doesn't always lead to something permanent."

There was the matter that he and Sasuke looked so much alike. So what had stopped Madara from just choosing Sasuke long before Izuna had ever arrived? Maybe it was like with humans. Maybe it was a matter of personality differences or perhaps Sasuke had merely seen Itachi first. "Does Madara help...the younger member of our families often?"

It all seemed so real. So intense. There was no doubt that Madara wanted him. Izuna's demonic senses and even his witch ones confirmed that much, but for how long? Maybe he was just being ridiculous though. It was Shisui's fault probably for mentioning the Utakata thing. Now his mind was racing. Madara had given Izuna no reason to doubt him and yet, it was hard to imagine that he was enough for the ravenous sex demon.

Shisui breathes out a soft sigh as he turns the words over in his mouth. “I guess you could say…it’s complicated. It’s common practice for older siblings to train younger siblings for safety reasons. There’s been too many cases of young sex demons running around accidentally killing humans because they don’t know how to control the flow of lust that they drain from humans. So, a long time ago, some of our ancestors decided that encouraging older siblings to teach their younger siblings would help to rectify this problem, as well as provide a source of energy for young sex demons so that they don’t starve. Normally, it doesn’t go beyond that, but it’s been known to happen.”

But that was part of their charm, or at least Shisui thought so. “It’s not very common for sex demons, when they’ve finished learning what they need to in order to avoid killing humans, to continue to have relationships with their siblings. It happens, but it’s not typical. In that, our family has turned out to be rather unique. Itachi claimed Sasuke as soon as Sasuke was old enough to start needing sex. Obito and I are very attached to each other, though our relationship is a bit more open than Itachi and Sasuke’s. And on the other hand…Madara has all but claimed you.”

The corners of Shisui’s lips turn up. “It has been quite normal for Madara to see to our education. He trained several of our half siblings, as well as Obito and myself. But I was the one who trained Itachi, and from there, he trained Sasuke. For, as addicted as Madara is to sex, he won’t cross the line and sleep with someone who has already been claimed. And now that he has you, my guess is that he’ll claim you the same way Itachi’s claimed Sasuke. Even an incubus can be exclusive if they find the right lover. Itachi hasn’t slept with anyone other than Sasuke since he first charmed our little brother into his bed. And, of course, Sasuke has never strayed.” Though Shisui attributed that to the fact that Itachi was a nymphomaniac, and even Sasuke had trouble keeping up with Itachi’s voracious appetite.

Izuna blinks as he tries to process all that. He wasn't entirely certain whether or not he should feel jealous. "I see. The fact that it's relatively unusual doesn't cause issues for Itachi and Sasuke does it?" It was probably best not to focus on that aspect. Jealousy aside, there were still important questions to be asked and Izuna didn't want to damage Madara's reputation. That, and Shisui seemed confident that Madara's affections weren't going to burn out as quickly as they had ignited. So, that was reassuring.

“Not the kind you’re probably thinking of. The only issues that their relationship causes is among the power-climbers who can’t manage to get their foot anywhere close to the door.” Shisui did have a good laugh at the expense of those who tried to get close to Itachi, only to be driven off by their fiery youngest sibling, or who tried to get close to the innocent-looking Sasuke, only to risk death at Itachi’s hands. “And of course there are alliances that could be made, but Father’s powerful enough that we don’t need those. So while we might be a bit unusual, there’s no one brave or stupid enough with enough power to actually make a real stink about it. As for the social aspect…” Shisui smirks at the thought. “What’s hotter than two beautiful incubi getting frisky at a party?”

"That's good to know." Yes, he was definitely blushing now and there was no help for it. "This party that you keep speaking of, am I expected to attend it?" Utakata seemed to think he was.

“Well…normally, you wouldn’t.” Shisui smiles apologetically. “Most often, when the demonic lords gather for their annual ball, the heads of house are expected to attend with their spouse, mate, or favored lover, as well as with their first couple of heirs and their most popular and publicly active offspring. Which means Madara, Obito, myself, Itachi, and Sasuke. I’m pretty sure that there would be a riot if Itachi and Sasuke didn’t attend, and there actually WAS one the year I tried to get out of it. Now we’ve got a new baby brother who is turning out to be Madara’s favorite, and you might even end up one of Father’s favorites as well. So…yes, the rest of the supernatural world is going to demand to meet you.”

Great. He was demonic male Cinderella. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. I just fell into this. I know basically nothing about any of your ways." He'd probably humiliate all of them unintentionally. "I'm sure that Indra and the rest of you will provide more than enough entertainment. They don't even know I exist." Except Utakata, and he wouldn't tell anyone. At least Izuna hoped not...

Shisui smirks and leans his arms on the counter. “You haven’t checked what’s been going viral on the Internet lately, have you?”

"We're demons. It's not like they could advertise that sort of news online." Not unless they were pretending it was for a movie or some sort of RPG game maybe...

Oh boy… Shisui shakes his head. “Believe me, every single demon clan out there has an eye on the Internet, and your latest performance onstage was caught on video and posted online. It’s gone viral, and I guarantee you that every clan not still living in the dark ages knows now that Indra has a son that no one knew about. You look too much like Sasuke for it to be a coincidence and you use our clan name, so I’m sure that they’ll put two and two together.”

"I'm sure you're overstating it. I doubt my performance went that viral and it's hardly the first time I've been on stage. The resemblance has always been there and I've always used the same surname." Izuna didn't want to believe it. That was too many dots for them to just assume something that big. Wasn't it? "Though I suppose the fact I was performing with Utakata likely just solidifies the theories."

“I keep up.” Which was an understatement in Shisui’s line of work, but he couldn’t blame Izuna for having his head in the sand. He doubted that the studious university student concerned himself with much more than his grades before now. “It’s been shared over half a million times across four continents, and I’ve seen members of at least fifteen different clans interacting with it. It looks like it started with one of Utakata’s relatives who was attending the performance, his aunt runs a rather interesting blog and posted the video to her social media, and the humans caught hold of it after that.”

Izuna groans. He was doomed. "Dare I even...look to see the reaction and how would you even know if it was supernatural people commenting anyway? It's not like you have a separate internet or have demon in your screen name." Then again, maybe some of them did. Hiding in plain sight could be an excellent strategy...

“Because I’m on social media myself.” Shisui rolls his eyes. “Most of us do use the internet, you know. Especially Sasuke, since he has to keep a close eye on his image. I do it too, though I have an easier time of it, seeing as I tend not to snap at photographers and fans if their eyes linger too long.”

"Last month, I would have been ecstatic for our performance to get that many views." Such attention did bode well for his musical career, but this was different. It wasn't just humans who were interested in his performance. No, he just had to go and become a demonic celebrity. "Now, it's just terrifying. Fuck."

“Welcome to the family, little brother.” Shisui cheerfully holds up a glass of vodka, lemonade, and cheery liqueur, then offers a second glass to Izuna. “Sanity is a foreign concept in this family, and no one knows how to mind their own business. And no one knows how to stay out of OUR family’s business either.”

He takes it and downs it in one shot. He was not dealing with this sober. "Does Madara know about all this yet? That I've gone viral?" It didn't seem like the type of thing Madara would spend much time on...social media.

“If he didn’t know when he and Father left, I guarantee that he knows by now.” After all, Shisui knew that there was no way that people weren’t going to comment. And the rumors would have made their way up the chains to the lords by now. Or at least to their ladies. “Do you think that you can be ready to handle the masses of curious demons before the party in two weeks?”

"You could have given me two centuries and I still wouldn't have been ready." Izuna groans. He was so screwed. He was going to embarrass the the entire family and Madara. Not to mention himself. "I'm going to kill Utakata's damn aunt. This is all her fault."

He could have flown under the radar, but nooo...someone had to turn him into the leading subject of their gossip column. "Well, not literally." Though he was now seeing red and caught somewhere between fury and panic. "That'd probably upset Utakata and trigger some sort of family feud." They had clans for fucks sake. There was no way that he was going to learn everything he needed to know how to be an incubus in two weeks. "Can't the party be delayed? The Twelfth of Never sounds lovely."

Shisui chuckles with amusement. “No, it can’t. It’s a very old tradition, and the old fogeys won’t budge.” Which is why Shisui had tried to skip out on one, only for there to be a huge demonic fuss made over his absence. They’d had to send Obito to drag him to the party to calm spirits down. “If you’re really worried, then just stay beside Madara and let him be as territorial as he wants, or try to wade into a crowd where there’s younger demons. They’re more likely to be interested in your music than in your politics.”

"You honestly don't see the infinite number of ways this could go wrong?" Izuna raises an eyebrow at his brother. "But seeing as I have no other choice, I suppose that's what I’ll have to do." He could hardly be a wallflower when Madara would be his date, but maybe if he just smiled and played nice for the camera while letting his lover handled everything else that would be enough.

“Izuna, here’s something that I learned early on.” Shisui sips at his drink, mixing the bright, fiery colors about. “Something is always going to go wrong. The trick is rolling with it and coming out on top. I learned that on set with humans, but it’s very applicable whenever there’s a congregation of demons involved.”

"On set? Are you an actor?" Izuna tilts his head. "Never mind. It's good advice." He sighs and tries to fight back the thought that he was a man on the way to to the guillotine.

Shisui chuckles into his colorful drink. “It is. But maybe you should try watching a little television to relax instead of keeping your nose trapped in books.” Izuna struck him as the type to either be reading a textbook, a book on musical theory, or a novel to relax. “Depending on what channel you pick, you might see me or Sasuke prancing around. Though you’re more likely to see him in a magazine.”

"...So people are likely to mistake me for Sasuke and think I'm a famous actor or model?" He could see either way for Sasuke. "I'm surprised Itachi doesn't get jealous." While the other Uchiha didn't strike Izuna as nearly as primal as Madara, there was no denying Itachi was possessive of Sasuke.

“Oh…he does get jealous. Itachi is just really good at hiding it. And then at taking it out on Sasuke’s ass later.” Shisui’s gaze skates over Izuna carefully. “I think that the reasons you haven’t been mobbed by people mistaking you for Sasuke is because you two do have a few differences. Your hair, for one, is a lot longer than his, and you look a little older than he does. For another thing, Sasuke’s career only took off recently, and it’s only been in the last year that he’s put any real effort into the modeling that he does. And then of course you’ve been living on campus, so your contact with the rest of the world has, so far, been fairly minimal.”

"You take great amusement out of being a voyeur." Apparently, it wasn't just his love life with Madara that interested Shisui. "A family trait, I'm assuming?"

Shisui’s smirk makes a rapid reappearance. “It’s a species trait. We’re ALL voyeurs. Some of us just take longer to grow into it. I’m pretty sure that it’s a survival mechanism so that we can get enough energy to sustain us. But it could just be that we’re all a bunch of perverts too.”

"That makes sense. I'm sure the evolution of our species is a fascinating one." Still, he'd explore that more later. There were some more pressing questions. "What about Indra, though?" Izuna knew he was still blushing. "I know that he's had a happy reunion with Mother, but not much else about him other than he's high on the food chain." At some point, it was likely that Indra would approach him either by choice or because he had to due to the party. It'd probably cause a scene, if they weren't seen talking to each other at least a little.

“Father is…often very busy.” Shisui knew well that running a clan wasn’t the easiest of tasks. Though sometimes he did wonder if maybe Indra made it harder than it needed to be by trying to manage everything himself. “But I think that the reason he hasn’t approached you yet is because he’s been waiting for you to get settled in and comfortable with the family first.”

"It's possible, but I doubt that's the main reason." Izuna wasn't entirely sure how to feel about it, but now that he had come into his powers there was no denying the reality of the situation. "He missed Mother. I can't fault him for that." Goddess only knew what Izuna would have been like if he were separated from Madara for decades.

“Izuna.” Shisui’s smile fades, growing soft and a bit more serious. “Just remember that we do want you here, Father included. He even picked out a bedroom for you himself, including all of the furnishings, and for its proximity to the solarium.” It had been almost sweet the way Indra had fussed about it.

He tilts his head at that. "Indra did, really?" As soon as the words leave Izuna's mouth, he mentally scolds himself. Of course, he did. Shisui had no reason to lie to him about something like that and had been tremendously forthcoming. "Never mind. I believe you, it's just...I'm still getting used to all this. Mother did an excellent job at ensuring I didn't know about any of this. I understand why. She was scared. I don't hold that against her, but I feel...unprepared."

Izuna knew nothing of Madara's world and now, he was expected to act as some sort of demonic royalty. His half-siblings had been far more accepting of him than Izuna could have ever dared hoped. Hell, Indra had even allowed him into his home, but he was still too new to the world to feel at ease in it. It was equal parts thrilling and anxiety inducing. The only time he really felt as though he truly belonged and wasn't walking on a tightrope was around Madara. Admittedly that was more his own insecurity than anything else.

“Hm…I suppose we all felt that way at first, but…” Shisui tilts his head, a coy, mischievous smile on his face. “I could just fuck the fear and anxiety out of you, but Madara would probably try to kill me for it.”

"It's good to see that your self-esteem is so healthy that it borders on arrogance." Izuna crosses his arms and shifts a bit. Not entirely sure how to respond to such an offer. "We both know there is no probably involved, though. Madara would. I'm not sure about Obito, though. You did mention you had an open relationship." Probably open like Indra's and Naori's...

“Open enough that we would welcome you in for a little fun, but…” Shisui did have to admit that his heart was rather set on his charming elder brother. “Well, Madara has tried to kill me before, playfully of course. But I’m faster than you give me credit for. Even Madara can’t disappear as fast as I can.”

"I don't think you've ever truly infuriated him before. There is something to be said for the power of righteous fury, but I believe you're fast." Of that much, Izuna had no doubt. "I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. I imagine that Obito will be getting hungry soon." Izuna throws his brother a playful smirk. "You seem to be his favorite dessert."

“Yes, he is.” An echoing smirk appears from around the corner leading to the front door. A vermilion gaze falls on the two younger demons. “And he’s such a sweet dessert underneath all that cocky flirting.”

"I'm sure that he is." Izuna rubs the back of his head sheepishly. He was half tempted to stay just to find out what a Shisui and Obito mating would look like, but decides he really didn't want to have to explain any of that to Madara. "Have fun. I'll see you later." He quickly darts up the stairs.

“You too, Izuna. Madara should be home soon.” Hearty chuckles echo up the stairs after him, followed by a sharp yelp tinged with surprise and arousal.

"I'm not sure I even want to know." Izuna shakes his head as he flees to safety. A safety that wouldn’t have Madara taking out his jealousy on Izuna’s ass.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: And here we present to you a taste of ItaSasu to go with our ObiShi and a healthy serving of our primary duo.

Indra was just putting the finishing touches on the old mahogany desk set to one side of the room in the form of a crystal paperweight in the shape of a musical note, and the most expensive computer that money could buy, already set up with all of the programs he could find that a budding musician could want, including a full custom soundboard. It was less that he was trying to buy Izuna’s affection and more that he wanted Izuna to have everything that he could want or need to pursue his passions.

Hence the inclusion of a king-sized bed with deep royal blue covers that would match his son’s wings, according to Madara. His eldest son was such a help, taking over the rest of the visits so that he could return home to finish with Izuna’s room. The movers were already working on bringing the rest of Izuna’s things over from the campus, but Indra truly did want everything to be perfect for him.

Izuna was still trying to find his room. This was going to be the third room he had checked and hopefully, third try would be the charm. The others were drenched in the scent of his half siblings or Indra.

"Maybe this one is it." The hybrid looks inside and blinks. He wasn't entirely sure if this room was his or not, but one thing was for certain...it wasn't empty.

As his son’s scent enters the room, Indra turns and sets eyes on Izuna. It was almost startling how much he looked like Sasuke, and yet, he could see Saachi in the boy as clear as day. “Izuna…”

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you." Izuna had never felt more tongue-tied in his life. "I was just looking for my room." Maybe this was Indra's room. Who knew that an ancient demon would have such modern taste in electronics though? Then again, Shisui said that demons used social media too. Maybe Indra was a modern Incubus Lord.

“Then…you have found it.” Indra steps away from the desk so that Izuna could properly survey the room. “I was simply…adding a few more touches that I thought you might appreciate.”

Izuna blinks as he looks around in awe. "This is mine?" Shisui had said Indra was arranging him a room, but this was beyond anything he might have imagined. "It's incredible. Thank you." He offers Indra a shy smile.

A hint of relief colors Indra’s face as he returns the smile. “I had hoped that you would like it. I also arranged for a piano for the solarium. I believe that you’ll like it in there.” He’d had it outfitted with special panels that could brighten or dim the sun’s light, as well as floor lighting for if he wanted to make music at night under the stars.

"Really didn't have to go through all this trouble, but I'd be an idiot to turn down a piano or a solarium." Izuna chuckles as he watches Indra. It was subtle, but he could see some relief in the other man's eyes. Maybe he wasn't the only one who was nervous about the meeting. "Speaking of the piano, there's..something I should tell you. Well, you likely already know, but still..." Damn. Now he was babbling.

Indra chuckles at his son’s apparent embarrassment over that incident. “Yes, I’m aware. Believe me, it made for some rather interesting receptions yesterday and this morning with Madara.” There were several clans interested in his half-breed son, but he would allow Izuna and Madara to announce their relationship in their own time. “Needless to say, there are quite a few who are very interested in meeting you at next month’s ball. I believe that you might already have a fan club in the works.”

He hadn't expected a fan club. Envy, spite, or curiosity maybe, but a fan club? "I'm glad the reception was largely positive, but I'm a little concerned about the ball. I don't really know much about being an incubus yet. I can change my form and feed, but not much else. I don't want to embarrass our family or...disappoint my budding fanclub." He gives a wry smile at the last part. It did wonders for his ego really. Though he did hope Madara never found out about any admirers. It was a miracle that Utakata and his lover hadn't come to blows already.

“You will be fine, Izuna.” Indra steps towards his son and places a hand on his shoulder. “All you need to do is be yourself. So long as you are comfortable, nothing else matters.” Indra’s lips quirk into a wry smile. “But do try not to follow your brother’s example and accidentally almost set off a war.”

"Isn't there a book on the subject I could borrow?" Izuna looks at him before realizing what he had just said. "I'm guessing Madara already found out about the potential fanclub and didn't take it well?"

“Oh, that’s not what I was referring to.” Indra’s eyes twinkle with mirth. “It’s an old incident that happened when Madara was very young, and an older demon thought that Madara rather looked like a girl. He made the mistake of teasing Madara incessantly about it. Madara has been known for having quite the temper ever since.”

"I get that Madara has long hair, but how could anyone mistake him for a woman?" Maybe the demon had horrible eyesight or was just stupid. "Never mind. You're definitely a shining example of diplomacy if you kept that from sparking a world war." Izuna laughs.

“Yes, quite.” Indra chuckles softly. “Though Madara did look a great deal like his mother as a child. He only grew out of it just before he ceased ageing.” And it was something of a boost to Indra’s ego as well. “I also have a reputation for siring very beautiful children, which may not have helped the case.”

"Oh that would do it." Izuna shakes his head as he tries to imagine the scene Indra was describing, but he couldn't do it. Still, it was an amusing prospect. "I had noticed most of us do share a strong family resemblance." Particularly him and Sasuke to an almost eerie degree.

“Yes, it is quite odd, considering that you resemble your mother to quite a degree.” It baffled Indra as much as it did everyone in their family. “Perhaps it is merely latent genes working on the both of you. Whatever the case may be, I expect that you will receive as much attention as Sasuke for your looks.” As if any of his children wouldn’t.

"Doesn't matter. It'll be one-sided." Though Izuna’s insides heat with pleasure at the compliment. He smiles at Indra as he ripples and shifts into his true form, not even realizing he had done it. "I have Madara."

Indra’s eyes widen slightly, but he nods in approval. “Indeed, and the look in Madara’s eyes when he so much as thinks of you is…very precious.” And positively endearing. “I see that you’ve taken to wearing the clothes Madara got you around the house.” A shirt with no back was practically a must for any demon with wings for whom ripping clothing might be a concern.

"I transformed again...?" He really had to get better control of that. "It just kinda happens when I feel strong emotions, I guess. The new shirts are more practical than risking shredding all my old ones." That, and Madara definitely enjoyed having Izuna wear them. He was a possessive demon. So, Izuna knew wearing the clothes Madara picked out for him was a turn on for the older Incubus.

“Yes…that’s the only reason that you wear them.” Indra smirks, appreciating the sight of his son in those new clothes. There was no attraction, of course, but his son was beautiful, and Indra was vain enough to think that he’d played a large part in that. “Madara is going to have his hands full beating away your admirers. I should be sure to hide the family swords before he returns.”

Izuna doubted he was ever going to stop blushing around his family. "I never said it was the only reason, but that's probably a good idea. How long do I have to stay at the party? The sooner I leave, the less likely Madara is to...lose his temper."

Indra would admit that it was an amusing notion, being able to escape from one of these parties, but he knew better than to think that it was easy. “If you and Madara can manage to sneak away from the party without being caught, I will not say a word about it. But I expect that you will have to stay at least an hour so that all of the nobles can get a look at you and sate their curiosity.”

"That's fair." Nerve-wracking, but reasonable. Still, it was unlikely they'd get another moment alone anytime soon. "I can't imagine how you feel with everything going on. You never knew I existed and I know that you love my mother. You don't have to feel guilty for any of it." After all, apparently his demonic queen was just fine with well, everything. "Just so you know..."

The sentiment was fair, Indra knew it, but it was hard to forgive himself for simply overlooking Izuna’s existence. “I know, but since when have emotions ever been logical.” He frowns slightly, before reaching around Izuna and embracing his son. “I…am glad that you’ve come home to us.”

"You're right. They're almost never logical, but I'm glad too." Izuna smiles as he returns the embrace. "Dad."

Indra sighs softly, his heart all aflutter at the return of his affection. “It’s funny, Sasuke is the only one who ever calls me that.” Indra attributed it to Sasuke’s young age, but even Itachi was a bit on the formal side. Though he was like that with Naori as well. A respectful boy.

"Do you prefer Indra?" He tilts his head innocently. "I can use that instead if that's the case."

“No, it’s quite alright.” Indra shakes his head and hums with amusement. “It’s just that most of my children are older, and so they tend to call me ‘Father’. As my youngest, Sasuke seems more prone to the ‘Dad’ phenomenon than his older siblings. I do not mind it at all.”

"Oh. Right. The age difference." He'd have to wrap his mind around that eventually. "How old are you anyway?"

A chuckle of amusement answers Izuna’s question. “I’ll tell you when you’re older.” Perhaps when he was in his fourth decade. By then, it might not shock him too much to learn the truth.

"Got it." That old. "Well, you look good for your age. Whatever it is."

“Yes, barely much older than you.” Indra found that he was rather fortunate in that way. He looked old enough not to be questioned about alcohol, but young enough that he had retained all of the beauty he had in his youth. A subtle mix of the stronger features that came with age, and the softer ones he inherited from his own mother. “But try not to be fooled by appearances. I will tell you just how many centuries old I am when you’ve had a little more time to settle in.”

"Yeah. That's probably for the best." Izuna smiles as he idly traces the paperweight. "The musical note was a nice touch." Maybe he'd inherited his musical talents from his father. "Is that something you enjoy?" It'd be nice to share something in common with him or to know more about Indra besides the fact the man apparently didn't age much, if at all and was considered a powerful demon lord.

The corners of Indra’s lips curl happily. “Yes. I was less than half your age when I first began learning to play the koto, and since then I have learned several instruments, including the biwa and the shamisen.” And even after so long, Indra’s fingers could still play the ancient instruments as delicately as the day he’d mastered them.

"I'm sure you're good at it." Playing whatever those instruments were. Izuna decides he probably should just look them up online. It might ruin the moment to ask what the heck those are. "Did Madara come back with you?" He couldn't believe it, but Izuna was already feeling hungry.

“I’m afraid not.” Indra smiles ruefully. “He was just taking care of a few more meetings and had planned to be home soon. I returned early so that I could finish putting your room together for you.”

"Well, it was time well spent. I really do love it." He smiles as he deepens the embrace. Madara would be home soon and besides, the secondhand lust of Shisui and Obito should be more than enough to hold him over.

* * *

 

A short while later, Izuna had every intention of getting an afternoon snack from the kitchen. He really did. Until his demonic instincts mixed with a healthy curiosity compel him to detour off course to follow the beautiful sexual symphony of sounds he could hear coming from the living room.

Two forms undulate and slide together in the dappled sunset of the living room, having laid claim to one of the couches not long after the elder had picked up his lover from work. And in the arms and lap of a sun-kissed incubus sits one as pale as moonlight, his skin shimmering with golden hues from the sleepy sun.

"Beautiful." There was no denying the two lovers were the height of sensuality and beauty as they intertwined in a dance as old as time. He shouldn't be watching. What he should do is sneak off before they saw him, but the taste of their desire was so sweet. The young Incubus couldn't resist. Just a few moments. Then he'd go. Like a respectable demon. Kinda.

“I-Itachi!” Sasuke gasps as he rolls his hips on Itachi’s lap. A pink hue paints his cheeks and ears as he rides his lover’s cock. Moans begin to spill from his lips as his head tilts back, awaiting the ecstasy that would soon be upon him.

Izuna wanted to look away, he really did. There was just something enthralling about watching the two of them. "Is that what I look like when I'm with him?"

It was certainly possible. They looked so similar. A mirror image. The only differences between the two of them were almost negligible in terms of looks, but it was clear that he and Sasuke were exactly alike in one key aspect. They had both fallen for a powerful older demon from their line and knew what it was like to completely surrender to that feeling.

“Ah!” Sasuke’s moans turn into cries, growing louder and louder as he reaches his peak and tumbles over it, his brother’s name falling helplessly from his lips until he twirls his fingers into Itachi’s hair and fuses their mouths together. But his gaze manages to tear itself away from Itachi, fixing on Izuna for a long moment. And in his gaze was only heat, passion, lust, and a knowing light as he set eyes on his newest brother.

Izuna suddenly finds his feet interesting. Damn it. He'd been caught. The smartest thing right now would be to retreat and leave them to their privacy. Which is exactly what he attempted to do until he finds himself smacking into something hard and familiar. Madara's chest.

Madara chuckles deeply and wraps his arms around Izuna, turning his little lover around to continue watching the two locked in the throes of passion, the two who were filling the air with the thickened scent and energy of their desire. “Aren’t they beautiful, Izuna?” Madara smirks as he nibbles on Izuna’s ear. “Don’t they remind you so much of us? Sasuke does look just as you do when I drive inside of you and make you scream my name.”

He finds himself squirming and only half successfully biting back a needy whimper when Madara takes him into his arms. "They are beautiful and I will admit to a passing similarity between my reactions and Sasuke's." If by similarity, he meant identical reactions of course.

“Only a passing similarity?” Madara hums with amusement as he lowers a hand to palm between Izuna’s legs, finding him quite aroused already. “I assure you that you do certainly look that exquisite when I am taking you. And even more so, as it is in my arms that you find your ecstasy.”

"Y-Yes, a passing similarity." He groans as he whirls around to kiss Madara. "Let's go upstairs. They've made for a wonderful appetizer, but I want the main course."

Madara snorts and picks Izuna up into his arms, turning away from the feast in the living room and towards the stairs. “Of course, after all we do need to break in your new bed.” With an emphasis on the trying, of course. Madara knew well that it was because of him that their father had come up with a rather amusing deal. He would ensure that they all had the strongest beds available, and if one of them still managed to break theirs in the throes of passion, they would receive a specially arranged prize. Thus far, Madara had won it twice, and each time he did, all of the beds were updated so that they would be even stronger than the last.

"That does seem like a good idea to me. Dad did went through an awful lot of trouble to design the perfect room for us and it'd be such a shame not to make good use of his efforts." Izuna smiles as he rests his head on Madara's shoulder while the other demon carries him upstairs.

It made Madara want to preen and strut the way that Izuna said that the room was perfect for THEM. Both of them, as if it could ever be any other way. “Yes, we should certainly test out the bed to see if I will be winning another prize or not.”

He looks at him in confusion. "Prize? Do I even want to know?" Maybe it was an incubus thing."

“Yes, I suppose that you should know.” Madara smirks as he pushes open the door to Izuna’s room and shuts it behind them. He strides purposefully towards the bed and deposits Izuna atop it. “Father made a deal with his children, seeing as our passions kept breaking beds back in the day. He would always make sure that our beds were the sturdiest and most comfortable that could be found. However, should one of us prove to have passions too strong for the bed and break it during sex, they would earn a prize, and he would replace all of the beds with stronger ones.”

"...Well, that's kind of him. I imagine you all keep the furniture companies in business, though." He laughs.

“Yes, we certainly do.” Madara leans down to press a kiss to Izuna’s lips, sealing all sound inside for a moment as he runs a hand up Izuna’s side and to the base of his wings. “You’ve begun letting these out, have you?”

Izuna shivers and only half swallows a wanton moan. His wings were so damn sensitive. "Not on purpose. They just appeared when I was speaking with Dad." That, and since he was here...Izuna hadn't seen a reason to hide them again.

“Is that so…?” Madara smirks as he peppers kisses along Izuna’s neck, stopping only at the snug collar of the tight black turtleneck. His fingers dance up Izuna’s back as he holds his lover just off the bed, and he unzips the shirt first at the top behind Izuna’s neck, and at the bottom over his lower back. “If you would like to display them freely around the house, please do.” Now free, his fingers massage at the base of Izuna’s wings, stroking firmly along the sensitive swaths of scales and delicate membranes.

"Mhm. I'll keep that in mind." He sighs in pleasure at the kisses only to nudge Madara away from his neck in favor of capturing the other demon's lips in a heated kiss. "Their desire for each other was a wonderful appetizer, but nothing beats the real thing."

“Indeed.” Madara plunges his tongue into Izuna’s mouth, silencing him as he pulls the clothes from Izuna’s beautiful form, then his own. Truly, there was nothing better than the sight of his lover laying naked beneath him. He lowers himself between Izuna’s legs, then revisits that statement. There was nothing better than being pressed up against his lover as the two of them lay naked together.

Izuna groans into the kiss. Arching against his lover. He was one spoiled hybrid Incubus to have such a devoted lover.

Madara chuckles and lowers his hands to tightly grip Izuna’s backside as he breaks the kiss. “Hm…you should be far enough along now…” He palms the muscles of Izuna’s ass and dips his fingers inside, feeling the slick, slippery substance already coating Izuna’s most intimate place. “Perfect…” Magic was a beautiful thing, and so very convenient to sex demons.

Izuna debates about asking what he was far enough along for, but decides not to. It'd take too much time and all he cared about getting as close to Madara as demonically possible. "Yes, you are." He glides his wings along the older demon's back encouragingly.

Dark eyes flash red as wings of a bloody red hue fill the air and drape around their entwined forms. Madara brushes back with his wings, a spark of heat lancing through him. Izuna was truly the most beautiful being he had ever seen and he couldn’t wait to be buried back inside him. He dips his fingers deeper, sliding two inside of Izuna’s slippery entrance and pumping slowly. “Do you want me to take you like a demon again, Izuna? Would you like me to take you so hard tonight that there will be no more walking in your immediate future? Would you like me to confine you to bed with me?”

"Yes." He barely recognizes his own voice. It was somewhere between a hiss, a growl, and a desperate plea. "More than anything." Izuna continues caressing Madara's muscular back with his wings, he seemed to like it. And he squirms against the other demon's powerful fingers that were already hard at work aiding that velvety voice in seducing him completely.

“Good.” Madara picks up the pace and hefts one of Izuna’s legs over his shoulder, then allows his remaining hand to take hold of Izuna’s cock and fondle it gently, almost teasingly as he spreads his lover wide with a third finger. “Let all of our brothers hear your pleasure. Let them taste it in the air and grow jealous that I am the one who has you.”

Izuna groans at the attention and writhes under the feeling of three fingers inside him. "Fuck!" His wings thrash in ecstasy and his entire world is bathed in red. He'd never wanted someone so much.

“As you wish.” As if he would ever deny Izuna anything. Madara removes his fingers and straightens up, sitting on his knees as he pulls Izuna’s hips up to meet his own and sheathes himself deep inside his lover with one powerful thrust after another.

He couldn't help it. Izuna screams in a delirious ecstasy that flirted with the border of pain and pleasure. "Don't stop." He pants and snarls at the same time, feeling his canines lengthen.

The arousal burning in Madara’s veins heightens as he watches the demonic features emerge across Izuna’s skin. The feral markings suited him in ways that even his beautiful human features couldn’t produce. And the scent of lust and love coming from him was more intoxicating than any spirit or drug. “Izuna…” He thrusts harder, faster, and he hoists Izuna up into his lap and kisses him, mimicking the position in which they had seen their brothers entwined earlier. This beautiful demon was his, and he would make sure that everyone knew it.

Izuna had been reduced to a creature of instinct as he digs his nails into Madara's back. Helplessly trying to match his pace, only to surrender to the sensation of becoming one with his lover and everything that entailed, both magical and otherwise.

Madara growls as he kisses Izuna senseless and presses them tightly together. He could feel the nails in his back just at the base of his wings, and the pain-pleasure that ensued was the sharpest he had ever felt. He was drunk on Izuna’s scent, and there was absolutely nothing wrong with that. “Cum, Izuna.” He kisses his way down as he thrusts up and spends a moment leaving a scarlet bit on Izuna’s neck. “Scream your pleasure for me!”

"MADARA!" He couldn't have resisted the command even if he wanted to. Not that Izuna did. The euphoria that comes from their union was too much to resist. It was downright addictive.

The elder of the incubi smirks into Izuna’s skin as he pounds Izuna through the orgasm that left a splash of warmth across his skin. “MINE.” For now and forever more, this half-demon would be his and no one else’s.

"Always." He pants hotly as he kisses Madara dearly and tries to coax his lover to the same paradise he had given him.

Madara shudders, his grip tightening around Izuna, even as Izuna’s tight heat squeezed the pleasure right from his cock. But he was determined not to have that be the end of it. After all, a poor sex demon he would be if a mere orgasm stopped him from making love all night long to his wonderful lover.


	11. Chapter 11

Feelings were mixed in the Uchiha household as the party grew ever closer, along with Izuna’s inevitable introduction to demonic high society.

“Blue.” Sasuke folds his arms across his chest, stubbornly refusing to budge on the point. “It flatters his skin.”

Shisui smirks. “Red is just as flattering, and it’s sexier.” And so yet another grand debate began between arguably the two most fashion-conscious of the demonic siblings.

Sasuke frowns, his brow furrowing slightly with a hint of dread. “It is. But do you want Madara to rip apart everyone at the party who even tries to look at him?”

“You’ve got to admit, it would be funny to watch.” Shisui snickers at the thought of the riot that would break out if they dressed Izuna up right and left him go in a crowd of groupies. “But I’m sure that Madara has that much restraint.”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Sasuke glances at their half-brother, surrounded by rack upon racks of clothes in the enormous walk-in closet adjoining Sasuke’s room. “…Blue and black, what do you think?”

Izuna watches them with some degree of amusement, but it was muted by the butterflies that had taken up residence in his stomach every time this gathering was mentioned. "I'm sure whatever either of you pick will be great, but Sasuke is likely right about Madara's lack of restraint." There was a fine line between Madara being smug at everyone admiring the demon on his arm and a jealous Madara. The latter of which was a very dangerous animal, well demon.

"Though I doubt it will be my clothes that set their tongues wagging so much as my more exotic family tree." He was the son of a witch and a powerful demon lord. The love child who had flown under the radar AND somehow caught Madara's eye. If that didn't put the spot light on him, Izuna didn't know what would. A spotlight that normally he would have enjoyed, if it was applied to his music career and not his personal life.

“I think that you should be trying to stand out and make an impression, that’s all.” Shisui pulls a skintight, open-backed, sleeveless shirt from a hanger and brandishes it confidently. The blood red fabric shimmers slightly with flecks of gold from the tiny threads sewn into the fabric. “I think that this would be perfect for catching everyone’s attention. Command their attention, and you’ll command their respect.”

How did he say this tactfully? It was very pretty, but Shisui might as well paint FRISK ME on Izuna's back while he was at it. "It would definitely capture everyone's attention." It'd also result in a bloodbath. Madara was too possessive to ignore the reactions that sort of outfit would star. "Maybe we should consider all our options though." Preferably ones that were less likely to get anyone killed. "Mother isn't attending this Gathering...is she?" Maybe while they were answering that question, Izuna could sneak a suitable outfit. A happy medium between being noticed and too noticed.

“I doubt Dad would leave her here on her own.” Sasuke turns towards a rack and starts picking through the clothes. “Besides, he would probably want to show off his two queens. It will establish her status, plus increase his own, and it’ll work to legitimize you as part of the family in a public way. The biggest message that we want to send this year is that you’re one of us.” Sasuke plucks a slinky, long-sleeved blue shirt with a dipping back and shoulders. “This would go well with a silver and moonstone choker.”

"I was joking. I doubt he'd actually bring her to a demonic gathering. She's a witch." If she was in a room full of demons, that would make her stick out far too much. It was dangerous. It was insane. On second thought, it sounded very Indra. "I'll take it. It's beautiful. I think I'll pass on the choker though. Is it a gathering for just Incubi and Succubi or are there other species there?" Either way, the choker seemed to imply things. Again, a jealous Madara would result in a bloodbath.

“We definitely won’t be the only species there. They’re be vampires, lesser demons, a few fae.” Shisui barely resists the urge to roll his eyes at Izuna’s tame preferences in fashion. “It’s held by demons and for demons, but we do invite other species to it. Though honestly it’s so that we can show off.” Shisui points to the grand case of jewelry lining one of the walls. “So you might want to at least pretend you’re dressing like royalty. The first impression is everything.”

"Sounds interesting." There was something fascinating about meeting that many other species. If Izuna wasn't so worried about the personal ramifications of this evening and could just watch from the balcony or something then it would have been perfect. "I just don't want Madara to have the urge to slaughter everyone that looks at me." Though Shisui was raising a valid point. If Indra wanted to acknowledge Izuna and possibly his mother publicly to some degree he had to look the part. "Let me see the choker, though. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to indulge in your peacocking impulses a little bit."

Shisui saunters over to the case and pries it open, removing a thin silver circlet bedecked with three teardrop-shaped moonstones. It was elegant, yet simple enough not to be gaudy, and would fit much looser than Izuna likely thought it would. “Well, what do you think?” He holds up the curving piece of metal that lacked the back third for ease of removal. “There’s plenty of earrings and bracelets that we can pair it with as well. Though I still think that red and gold would suit you better.”

“You’re going to get people killed, Shisui.” Sasuke rolls his eyes and plucks a silver studded belt from one of the racks. “But blue and silver work well as a theme. We can save the red and gold for Madara.” Now that was a man who could stand out and be able to handle getting mobbed.

"They're perfect." Izuna smiles at the accessories Shisui was displaying. "I'll wear them with pride. I do like Sasuke's theme, though. You’re right about red and gold, but I have to agree it'll look better on Madara." Anything would look good on that demon, but the bold colors just suited him better.

Still, Shisui's moderately dangerous impulses aside, it was nice. Izuna's half-siblings appeared to have accepted him. That, and for the most part, Izuna now understood their dynamics. Madara was the undisputed 'leader' and one or two degrees removed from his siblings. Not because he didn't care, but Izuna pawned it off to a generation gap. Probably several generations, actually. While they were all geniuses, Itachi was the brains of the group. There was no question he loved his family, but he adored Sasuke above all others. Sasuke, the former 'baby' of he group responded in kind and reveled in the attention his lover and new career gave him. He also kept the other siblings form killing each other. Shisui was an eccentric genius, who apparently kept Obito occupied. Obito might be the most frightening of them all just because he hadn't really revealed anything about himself yet

Finally, there was him. The hybrid who had been accepted with open arms, but was still finding his place in the group. Right now, he was being spoiled and fawned over. Izuna suspected that was partly because Madara had taken to him so quickly, but also because they were a warm, if very, very strange family.

“Then I suppose we’ll just have to attack him next.” Shisui smirks and snaps his fingers, changing the sizes of the jewelry and clothes to fit Izuna’s frame. “Now go on, get changed. I’ll find a pair of boots to go with the black jeans.” It wasn’t so much that the party required formal or informal dress, but each species, sometimes even each family had their own style of dress that they generally worked around, and really, it was all about what was hot and what wasn’t.

"Got it." Well, he was done being a hybrid doll for his siblings. Izuna would have felt sorry for Madara being their next victim, if it wasn't clear they'd only be permitted to dress him up as far as Madara cared to indulge them. "See you later." That was all he said as he darts off in favor of changing.

Shisui chuckles as Izuna darts away with a pile of clothes in his arms. “It’s fun having a new little brother to dress up.”

Sasuke huffs and rolls his eyes, then pushes Shisui towards another rack of clothes. “Laugh it up, Idiot. You’re next.”

* * *

 

"You needn't worry about them." Indra smiles at his heir who was currently one or two breaths away from pacing. "No harm will befall Izuna or his mother while they're at the gathering. We won't allow either out of our sight. Your mother is already assisting Naori with selecting her dress and I know that Shisui and Sasuke are likely lending Izuna their expertise in fashion for the evening's events. He's a powerful hybrid, Madara. One who also has a very protective mate." As for his beloved Little Dove, she was feistier than she looked. "His mother also has exceptionally good aim and high voltage when it comes to electrical attacks."

“Yes, I suppose that is true.” Still, Madara was feeling less and less like this was a good idea. “As much as I like the idea of showing Izuna off to our peers, I know that there are more than a few who would work to try and charm him away from me.” And Madara didn’t know if he could handle seeing those attempts without ripping someone’s head off.

Indra had been afraid this would happen. "I've seen the way that boy looks at you. As far as romantic attachments are concerned, you're the center of his world." He pauses as he glances in the mirror to adjust his own attire. "I'm pleased that he doesn't seem adverse to forming a relationship with me. I imagine the prospect of Naori will make him skittish for a time, but still your mother and Saachi are getting along quite nicely."

“Are they?” The thought of exactly how those two women were getting along did amuse Madara somewhat. “And I assume that Mother has been employing her usual brand of persuasion in that regard?”

"She is, as always, a credit to Succubi everywhere when it comes to...persuasion as you say." He hadn't expected it, but Naori was growing rather fond of Saachi and though his dove clearly the more bashful of the two, she was more than receptive to such things, it seemed. He'd expected Saachi to deny any sort of attraction, but it appeared that wasn't the case. "I'm blessed to have two beautiful Mates who get along well with one another."

“Yes…you are.” And Madara was blessed to have found Izuna as he did. Izuna was…like no lover Madara had ever had. And he’d had many. “How did you know? When you found Mother, and then Saachi, how did you know that they were yours?”

"Oh, I suppose that it's different for everyone." Indra chuckles as his eyes flash with fondness. "Even different for the same person with different Mates. Your mother was and still is passion personified. You cannot help but look at her in awe. Her confidence, beauty, power, and wit knows no real bounds. She was the only demoness that ever saw fit to challenge me over anything. Of all things, she chided me on my taste in alcohol." He laughs more at the memory. "Whiskey and a slinky dress can lead to interesting results.”

“As for Saachi, she was the exact opposite. There was something very ethereal about her. Like the moon had come down in human form. She was just so sweet and innocent. A challenge in that respect. A rare example of someone who didn't decide to try to seduce me or be seduced by me the second she laid eyes on me. Of course, it wasn't really fair...I had so much experience. I ended up seducing her by the end of the night. A night that I won't ever forget." A night that had resulted in a son he hadn’t known until very recently.

“I see.” It sounded like a fantasy, one that would be told to a child at bedtime, is somewhat more adult than would ever be appropriate for a non-demon child. It did make Madara wonder… “Innocence and passion.” Perhaps his and his father’s tastes in mates weren’t so different. “…Izuna enchants me in ways no other lover ever has. He is…beauty and grace come to life, with a hidden fiery temper and passionate heart. And there’s something…that is hard to put into words. I want him, more than I’ve ever wanted anyone.”

Indra nods in understanding. It could be difficult to put such things in world. "I suppose the easiest way to know for our kind is the following. Does the thought of them choosing someone else make you want to descend into homicidal rage that is inappropriate for a civilized demon to indulge in?" He already knew the answer, but Madara wanted things put into simple terms.

Indra understood. He had once been in Madara's shoes. Twice actually. "You know when they consume your every thought, when the mere idea of not being with them drives you insane, and when you simultaneously have the urge to show the rest of the world that they are yours while wishing to hide them away so the world can not harm them. That is how you know."

“…That’s how you know, hm?” A tiny smirk pulls at Madara’s lips. Yes, he wanted all to know that Izuna belonged to him and only to him. “I see. Then how do you propose that I stop myself from giving into my instincts to dive into homicidal rage whenever someone so much as glances at Izuna in the most remotely lustful of ways?”

"Ah yes, that is the age old question." Indra had struggled with that precise dilemma many times himself. "Of course, the Claiming does help a great deal. Beyond that, I find it helpful to focus more on my intended than those looking at him. It's crude, but marking your territory helps. An arm draped around them, kissing them, hickeys, or having them adorned in something clearly belonging to you are all good choices. For the more adventurous demon there is always showcasing your claim in a more direction way, but I imagine that Izuna is still a little too bashful for such...extremes."

How very human most of those solutions were. So human that Madara’s smirk couldn’t help but grow. “Yes, I imagine that marking my territory properly would help.” Though Izuna would need some convincing and a clear mind if Madara was to claim him. He would have his mate do no less than enter into their eternity together with full, clear intent. “And you would have no objections to my taking Izuna for my own?” After all, claiming a mate was a very permanent sort off bond. It involved imprinting a mate with one’s own power, their life essence. If he claimed Izuna, his little brother would wear the marks across his skin for their rest of their lives.

Well, it was a bit awkward given the dynamics. Indra couldn't lie about that. "While it certainly does make for a colorful story considering Saachi is my second Mate and Izuna would be your first, I wouldn't deny either of you from your happiness. I trust that you would inform him of the permanent nature of such a decision, though." He was so young. So innocent and wide eyed. Just like his mother. It was ridiculously endearing. "He may need time to fully process the idea of a Mating, but I've seen the way that he looks at you. He loves you and you him. In the end, that's all that matters. That, and not turning this Gathering into a bloodbath. I recommend you just keeping his attention focused on you for the duration of the event. Given the charms you inherited from both myself and your mother, that should be easy for you."

Madara chuckles with a dark, predatory tone. “I can think of several ways to keep his attention focused on what matters.” Though it would be an interesting challenge to see if he could keep from being slapped for it. Izuna was such a feisty one when he wanted to be. “But there’s no need to worry, I will tell Izuna everything when the time is right.” His mate would not be walking into the creation of their bond without being able to see the path ahead.

"Good. I'm certain your brothers are having a grand time dressing up their newest doll, I mean Izuna." He chuckles at the thought.

“He is learning what it means to be part of this family.” Madara new all too well that being part of the family meant indulging the whims of one’s siblings, even if they were rather silly at times. “And they are making him feel welcome.”

"I'm certain he is." Indra smiles at the antics of his child. "I suppose that I should go and make certain Saachi hasn't been overwhelmed by your mother's vast selection. They certainly inherited their love of fashion from Naori."

“Though Sasuke will never admit it and simply call it a chore that only he is qualified to do.” Madara knew his youngest brother well enough to know that rarely did Sasuke admit to liking anything, even when it was obvious to the entire family what his likes, dislikes, and hobbies were.

"That's just because of his age. He'll eventually admit that he simply enjoys the art of fashion." Indra's eyes shine with mischief. Why the youth denied such things was beyond his comprehension. "I shall see you at the gathering. Do try not to start a war."

“I make no promises.” Madara’s dark eyes glow vibrant scarlet, shining with a wicked promise of an entirely different kind. “But I’m sure that Izuna will be more than happy to play peacekeeper and…appease my irritation to the best of his abilities.”

"It is a good thing the boy takes so strongly after his mother." Indra pours himself a glass of wine as he prepares to debate. "Those diplomacy skills will serve him well with such a possessive mate." He was going to need it. Now, he just needed to find his Mates and some popcorn. This was bound to be a most entertaining evening.

* * *

 

Utakata raises the violin and tucks it under his chin, then draws the bow across it to produce a long, mournful note. There was still a number of hours before the party began, but as one of the families hosting the affair, for a few of them to arrive early was not unexpected.

Still, with little but an enormous empty ballroom sitting downstairs, he had time to himself. Time in which he could play and have a moment to think. Time in which he could prepare for seeing the man that had so enchanted him. The man who would be arriving on the arm of another.

He closes his eyes and draws the bow again, his fingers moving slowly, smoothly, coaxing a song from the strings of the instrument in his hands. Music had brought them together, and yet, it hadn’t been enough to keep them from being torn apart. Izuna Uchiha…

"You play with such a beautiful melancholy." Haku smiles as he strides into the almost empty lounge overlooking the ballroom. It was rare to hear such talent. To hear someone's very soul being poured into their music. It was perhaps one of the most powerful forms of magic.

Utakata’s eyes open slowly, but he does not stop his playing for even a moment. Neither does he answer the implicit question in the pointed statement. “Thank you, I have had many years of practice in the arts.”

"I'm sure you have." The snow demon watches the other man with undisguised curiosity. "You play with such experience and I don't just mean the kind that one can learn from an instructor. You play with your heart."

“I’m older than I look.” That much was the truth. Utakata also knew not to judge a book by its cover. “I’ve had time to collect a little experience here and there. Those memories sometimes whisk my heart away.”

"I can see that. I'm Haku by the way. I don't believe that I've had the pleasure?" He offers the violinist a smile. Hoping to distract him at least briefly from his woes.

For a moment, he pauses. And after a moment more, he lowers his violin towards his hip. “Forgive me for the cold reception, my name is Utakata.” He places the instrument in the velvet-line case sitting beside him and closes it carefully, then strides towards the snow demon standing before him. His lips curve into a smile as he reaches for Haku’s hand and brings it to his lips. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Haku.”

"Likewise and there's nothing to forgive. You treated me to beautiful music without my having to ask. I can't fathom why I should be upset with you." He smiles at the Old World gesture of being kissed on the hand.

Utakata could fathom a few reasons, but if the beautiful snow demon insisted otherwise, he would simply have to go along with it. “Would you like me to continue playing? I find that it helps to pass the time before the other guests arrive.”

"I'd love that and if you like, I can play alongside you." He smiles and produces a flute.

Despite his earlier melancholy, Utakata smiles sincerely and retrieves his violin from its case to tuck it back under his chin. “Then let’s see if we can find a tune we can both enjoy playing.” He could use a new musical partner, after all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: A little bit of sexy, a little bit of funny, a little bit of angst, and a lot of Uchihas.

Lights hang from the ceiling in the grand ballroom, and tables laden high with food from all across the world line every wall. Tonight was a night for extravagance, and no expense had been spared in the decorating and stocking of food and alcohol. Music drifts through the room from the center stage, where fairy musicians pluck at harps and draw bows across violins, lending an elegance to the sounds suffusing the room decorated in white and red and gold.

Madara sniffs the air as he strides inside with Izuna at his hip and his arm around his mate’s waist. “Welcome to your introduction to demonic high society. It seems that there are a great many demons here tonight.” He glances at the slinky blue shirt that flattered his pale skin and bared his shoulders so nicely. His mate presented such a beautifully tantalizing image, and one that Madara was only to happy to indulge in. He would indulge with his eyes for now, but later…he made no promises to keep his hands to himself.

"Thank you. It's....different than I expected." Izuna had half expected to walk into a free for all in terms of carnal delights. That, or a bloody battles over territory. Instead, it was a beautiful event that wouldn't have looked out of place among human society in the slightest save for the demonic features that weren't in any way masked. "Didn't realize demons were so fond of classical music." Izuna smiles as leans over and brushes his lips against Madara's ears. "I'm glad that you like the outfit, but you should probably try not to undress me with your eyes in public."

“Would you prefer that I simply undress you with my hands instead?” Madara’s lips twitch into a wicked smirk. “Because that can certainly be arranged. High society or not, I don’t think that they’ll mind a show.”

This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be blushing at a demonic gathering. "I'm certain they would enjoy that spectacle, but you don't strike me as the type that would enjoy having other demons watching me in such a state." Izuna intertwines his fingers with Madara's. "You're far too possessive for such a thing."

Madara leans down to nip at Izuna’s ear, even as he squeezes Izuna’s hand tightly in his. “Perhaps, but there is something to be said for branding you with my affection in public. Then everyone here would know that you are mine.” He growls with a low rumble as his free hand sinks down to cup and fondle Izuna’s ass.

"M-Madara." Izuna moans, his world taking on a red hue from his lover's attentions. "You should know I don't want anyone else by now." Fuck that growl was sexy, Izuna could already feel his wings threatening to appear. Then again, maybe there wasn't a need to hide them here. He was being announced as a demonic prince of sorts...

“Come here, Izuna.” Madara allows his wings to unfold from his back. They wrap around Izuna’s hips as Madara pulls his mate close and presses a heated kiss to Izuna’s sweet lips. His hands press into that firm, shapely backside and crush Izuna against him, leaving not an inch of space between them anywhere.

He returns the kiss happily, rumbling in pleasure at the seductive touches and being cocooned inside his mate's wings. "Do you think father would be angry if we snuck off? It's a beautiful party, but I'm certain we'd have a much better time if it was just the two of us."

Madara chuckles darkly, but shakes his head slightly. “We would likely cause a riot. I doubt any of us want to deal with the same headache Shisui caused the last time one of us tried to skip one of these parties. Bear with it for now and I promise that when we return home, I’ll make it all worth it.”

"Alright. What exactly am I supposed to?" Izuna rests his head on Madara's shoulder. The older demon always made him feel so safe. Precious even. "Should I show my wings and other demonic features?"

“Yes, they will want to see you in all your glory.” Madara’s eyes rake down Izuna’s form as his smirk becomes decidedly more predatory. “Though some of that glory will be saved for me, of course, since you’ve shown yourself to be rather bashful.”

Izuna huffs at the implication. "I'm still new to this...sex demon thing. I'm not bashful, you're just all a bunch of exhibitionists." Still, Madara had several other good points. Izuna allows his midnight blue wings to unfold, along with his tail, fangs, and talons. Midnight blue markings begin to whirl over his skin, curving along his cheekbones and across his face "Hopefully, they think I at least look the part of a prince or whatever my title is."

“Don’t worry about titles, Izuna.” Madara strokes up Izuna’s back to where the wings protrude just below his shoulders. He tugs down the material of the slinky shirt to give his fingers more room to rub at the base of Izuna’s wings. The hand still on Izuna’s ass begins massaging along the midnight blue tail. “Just keep your pride at the fore and stay close to me. And if anyone dares touch you in a way you would protest, break their arm.”

Izuna swallows Madara's words in a heated kiss. He wasn't exactly sure what the other demon was doing to his tail and wings, but it was driving him crazy. His entire world was now drenched in a red hue as his hand slides over Madara's hip and underneath his pants. "Alright. I won't worry about titles. I'll just worry about fucking you." He feels a supernatural sensation shimmer across his cheeks.

Madara growls with approval and allows his tongue to surge into Izuna’s mouth. His hips flex to press Izuna’s hand right where he wanted it, and the sensation of those talented fingers was glorious. It was becoming far too tempting to simply rip off all of Izuna’s clothes and set fire to them. Izuna could walk around naked for the rest of his life and that would be fine with him.

“If you two are going to start fucking in public, at least go upstairs to the lounge. It’s more comfortable.” Sasuke rolls his eyes as the words snap through the air.

Izuna reluctantly pulls away from the kiss, casting an annoyed glance at his half-brother. "How is it any different than the spectacle you and Itachi put on every day?" His tongue trails over his far too sharp fangs. He had been riding some sort of demonic high. One that wasn't over just yet. "You're an Incubus. I doubt you're really all that upset over a free meal." Whatever Madara had done to him, it had sent his demonic instincts into overdrive.

Then again, the could be very interesting, actually. "I never did properly thank you for helping me to pick out this outfit. If you wanted we could have some fun teasing our Mates." His human mind might be shocked at his brazenness, but his demonic mind was just fine with taking full advantage of the fact Sasuke could be his twin if it drove Madara crazy in the best way possible.

Madara raises an eyebrow as his mate wiggles out of his arms. What sorts of antics could Izuna be up to now? Not that he didn’t enjoy Izuna’s antics, but how did Izuna plan on using Sasuke to ‘tease’ him?

“Oh?” Sasuke’s eyes alight with interest, and his lips turn up ever so slightly. “And just what did you have…in mind?” He had a good idea where this was going, and the bewildered and slightly curious look on Madara’s face was utterly priceless.

Sasuke was at least curious, if not outright interested. Izuna's demonic side was pleased by this. "I thought perhaps you might indulge me and teach me how to dance like a true demon. This is my first gathering, but I do not believe it is yours." The idea of making Madara jealous was very appealing to the demon. It wanted to play. To see what his Mate would do in such a situation.

Sasuke smirks and takes Izuna by the hand, tugging him towards the dance floor. Once their mates are safely out of earshot, he chuckles and the music grows a little less classical and decidedly dirtier. “So you feel like pulling on Madara’s tail and seeing what happens, huh?” He wraps Izuna’s hands around his hips and runs his own hands up Izuna’s chest, shifting the slink blue shirt to slip down a little further on Izuna’s shoulders.

"A little. He deserves it after teasing me like that." Izuna smiles as he moves in time with his brother. "They know we're teasing, but it will be fun to get them riled up for a change." And oh so very satisfying. The waves of desire from Madara alone would be enough to sate Izuna for weeks. "That, and you agreed. You want to make Itachi jealous."

Sasuke knew exactly what would happen if he made Itachi jealous. Knowing just how far he could push before making a scene, he runs his hands seductively over Izuna’s back and smirks slyly. “Maybe just a little bit.” Then he sways provocatively to the music. His wings flap behind him and the violet markings on his skin shimmer with a tint of royal blue. His eyes glow red, bathing all before him in a ruby light.

Izuna mimics his little brother’s seductive steps with disturbing ease. It was as if he had been doing this all his life. "Good. Then we're in agreement." It was uncanny. Sasuke's coloration was slightly different in his wings and markings, but otherwise Izuna could have been looking into a mirror. "And we have a large audience." Not just Madara and Itachi either. Many heads were turning. Human or even witch Izuna would have been flustered, but the demon was now firmly in control. It was basking in the attention.

Sasuke laughs and presses a little closer, reveling in the attention as all eyes in the room fall on them. He could feel one particularly heated pair gazing at him, so he steps to the side and turns slightly so that his back directly faces his mate. “Make the most of our audience, because this is the impression that will matter the most to them. Be bold and don’t get embarrassed. It’ll tell them if you’re strong enough to play in their games, or if you’re easily crushed.”

It was wise advice. Izuna slid his wings over the length of Sasuke's body, wrapping his tail around the Incubus with a confidence he had learned from Madara. "I think I can do that." Not even an inch separated them as they danced to the erotic lyrics. Skin to skin. So close he could feel Sasuke's breath, but mostly Izuna reveled in the fact that Madara's sole focus was on him.

The smirk grows on Sasuke’s face as he breathes a warm breath over Izuna’s lips, close enough to kiss, but a sliver of air separates the two of them. He could sense the way that the seductive sway of his hips drew attention to what Itachi would call one of his best assets, because of course Itachi would be the one to know.

But he knows that Izuna’s little plan begins to work the moment that he feels a second tail not his own slithering across his skin. “‘Tachi…”

Itachi uses his tail to pull his foolish little lover back into his arms, wrapping it quite firmly around his most precious demon. "I'm going to have to punish you for that later, teasing me like that." He places possessive bite against Sasuke's collarbone, sucking on it hard enough to leave a pretty mark. "But you two did paint such a beautiful picture."

Sasuke moans softly, then laughs and strokes long the length of Itachi’s tail. “You loved it, don’t deny it.” He hadn’t been THAT naughty, he’d arguably done far worse to get Itachi’s attention.

"That is quite true, but I still have to punish you. Where would you be without a firm, but loving hand to guide you?" He smacks Sasuke's backside.

A yip escapes the young incubus, but it’s hardly enough to make him jump now. “Not in your bed, but that’s where I always find myself.” Sasuke leans back in Itachi’s arms and presses a kiss to his mate’s lips.

Itachi smiles as he returns the kiss. Pleased to have his Mate back in his arms.

“Izuna…” A strong arm circles Izuna’s waist and pulls him gently back against a firm chest. Madara’s deep voice hums with undisguised amusement. “Are you finished with your fun now? Or would you like to try dancing with Shisui to improve your family bonding?”

Izuna pouts a bit. "You were supposed to be jealous." He tilts his head up and kisses him. "But I forgive you. I might dance with Shisui later."

Madara returns the kiss with a smile upon his lips. “You forget that I am much older than you and I’ve seen a lot in my time. I’m well aware that you and Sasuke were just teasing us. It was a very cute try, though, I promise.”

"Cute wasn't exactly what I was going for." Izuna grumbles, but leans into his embrace. "Well, that should satisfy the onlookers at least."

“I’m sure that it did.” Madara’s hand pulls Izuna closer to his side and within comfortable distance for him to wrap his scarlet tail around Izuna’s waist. “Now, are you hungry? There’s plenty of food to go around. And there’s some of everything, so I’m certain that we can find whatever you might be craving.”

"That's easy, I crave you." Izuna looks around. "Maybe something sweet as well. A cupcake sounds good."

Madara chuckles and spies the nearest dessert table. “Then you shall have only the finest cupcakes and sweets served tonight.” He leans in and nibbles teasingly on Izuna’s ear. “And then perhaps tonight, you will taste as sweet as they do.”

He smiles at that. "You spoil me, My Love. It looks like the sweets will have to wait, though. Father is getting ready to speak." Izuna's eyes trail towards the center of the room.

“Indeed. Watch and listen carefully to his words, Izuna.” Madara’s lips curve against Izuna’s ear. “For it will be the first of your lessons in what it means to belong to our world in its entirety.”

Surrounded by onlookers and unperturbed by the whispers circulating about the witch at his side, Indra looks perfectly calm and at home among the throng of demons. Tonight was, after all, meant to impress upon the gathered demons the importance that Indra placed on his family. A family that, tonight, would recognize new members within its folds.

The noise in the room begins to quiet and his arm around Saachi’s waist tightens slightly as he swirls about his glass of rose wine. All eyes were on them, and he would not have Saachi spooked by the attention. “As you all may know, our family has been causing something of a splash in the media as of late. Not that it is unexpected, my sons have a habit of drawing attention to themselves no matter how they try to avoid it.” His eyes twinkle with amusement. “This time, however, I am pleased that the rumors have spun out of control, as it is a matter that has pleased our family greatly.”

The glowing red eyes fall first on Saachi, his new queen. “It is my pleasure to introduce to all gathered here my beloved mate and second queen, Saachi.” Indra smirks as he takes Naori’s hand and presses a kiss to it, amused by the answering heat in the gaze of the first of his beautiful queens. Then his attention returns to the crowd, just as Naori’s returns to Saachi. “For some time, she was lost to me, but I was recently blessed with the good fortune to have her magical touch find me once more. And not only was I reunited with my precious jewel, but I found myself with another child to call my own.” He raises his hand and beckons the second youngest of his children forth. “Our son, Izuna Uchiha.”

Indra certainly carried himself with the grace and virility expected of an Incubus Lord. Izuna couldn't deny that much as he makes his way towards his father and mother. Neither moving swiftly, nor slowly. It wouldn't do to appear frightened of the crowd by running or to linger too long for the sake of posturing. "Thank you, Father. We are blessed to have been found by our family."

He needed to say something. If Izuna just stood around looking pretty, he'd probably be pegged as eye candy at most. Someone who could be exploited either for being dimwitted or swayed easily due to a shyer nature. This wasn't a place for wallflowers. Izuna could only hope his mother had realized that.

"Yes, we are very fortunate to have been welcomed into family with open arms." Saachi smiles, blue sparks gathering along the length of her arms. "Not only were we reunited with my Mate, but we were introduced to his lovely first Queen Naori who was kind enough to overlook our unconventional reunion." She was summoning lightning. A show of power. "She welcomed us into her home and shared her family with us. It is because of her that Izuna is blessed with several wonderful siblings. All of whom I've grown quite fond of."

That was far more than Izuna had ever expected his mother to say when she was clearly out of her element. Her show of magic was comforting as he allowed his wings to swish behind him along with his demonic tail. His eyes still maintaining their new ruby red hue was he watched his siblings. Sasuke and Itachi were close by, standing close but not too close to their father, while Obito and Shisui had made themselves somewhat scarce in the gallery above. But Madara was making his way towards them. The crowd parting like the Red Sea in the wake of his charisma.

The golden jewelry adorning Madara’s neck and bare arms glints in the light from the chandeliers above as he sweeps across the floor towards Izuna. “And Father is not the only one blessed by the presence of a mate tonight.” He strides up to Izuna and curls an arm about his wait, his eyes twinkling as he presses a slow, slightly heated kiss to Izuna’s lips. A blood red wing curls around Izuna’s form as Madara pulls his beloved against his body. “For I am yours, and you are mine.”

Izuna gasps into the kiss, but the surprise soon transforms into pleasure. He probably should have foreseen that Madara would make some sort of claim like this. He just hadn't expected it in the middle of Indra's speech. Still, he finds himself melting into Madara's sensual, possessive embrace. "Yes, always and forever."

Indra chuckles as his sons put on a bit of a show for the crowd. “I am also pleased that Madara has now found a mate to his liking. It has been an event most anticipated for many years now, and it warms my heart to see that he and his brothers have so happily accepted Izuna into our home. I thank all gathered here tonight for bearing witness to the happy addition of two new members to the Uchiha clan.” Indra’s deep purple wings extend out behind him as the markings across his skin glimmer in the light. “And tonight, we shall celebrate as demons should!”

Laughter and applause ring the room and Madara smirks as the music picks back up and the dancing recommences. “You didn’t buckle under the pressure, Izuna. That’s good.”

Izuna lets out a sigh of relief once the music was loud enough to cover it. "Yeah. You're lucky that I find your possessiveness sexy or you would be in big trouble for that stunt." He shakes rests his head on Madara's broad shoulder.

“I would be worried if you didn’t. After all, I find everything about you to be worthy of only the most intense desire.” Madara’s hands slide down Izuna’s sides and grasp his hips firmly, pulling Izuna firmly against his firmly aroused and restrained cock. “I do hope that you realize that.”

"I was beginning to suspect as much." He offers Madara a sassy smile. "Perhaps a demonstration may be in order later. Just so I have confirmation."

Madara’s gaze darkens with a predatory light. “I’m sure that can be arranged. Would you prefer to wait until we arrive home? Or would you prefer that I bend you over one of the tables and have my way with you right now?”

He'd never really considered himself an exhibitionist, but with Madara it was tempting. "Waiting will build more anticipation. Besides, it'd be rude to ignore everyone watching us." It was a fairly large and excited crowd. "It looks like we've caused quite the commotion."

“Indeed we have.” Madara’s eyes roam across the younger demons gathering around them. Mercifully, the older demons had the good sense to restrain themselves, but those younger demons were rather too excited to behave properly.

But Madara’s gaze doesn’t remain fixed on them for long. It wanders towards the back of the room, towards the stairs to the gallery, where a familiar face wore an impassive mask. Of course he would be here…

Izuna was offering what he hoped were pleasantries when he sees where Madara's gaze wandered and froze. "I...should probably try to talk to him." He'd gotten carried away. Of course, Utakata would be here and Izuna had just thrown his relationship in the other demon's face.

Madara didn’t like it, didn’t like the idea of letting his mate anywhere near the man he’d considered competition. But…he realized that of course Izuna would want to find some sort of closure. Their friendship had, Madara gathered, not ended on the best of terms. “…Very well, go to him.” It killed him inside, but Madara knew that his presence would only make things worse. “…But then return to me.” The supplication hung silently and thickly in the air.

"I know this is hard for you, but I promise that I'll make it up to you." Izuna smiles, kissing Madara once more before making his way to Utakata. He didn't know what he would say exactly, but Izuna knew he had to say something.

An amber gaze watches carefully as Izuna approaches, unwilling to run or turn away, for either would be seen as weakness. It was too soon, the wounds were still too fresh, but it seemed that they would be opened again before they had fully healed anyway. “Izuna.” Utakata inclines his head slightly as his old friend approaches.

He bites his lower lip. "Utakata, I'm sorry." Why did he keep hurting the other demon? "Madara surprised me with the display. If I had known you were already here, I wouldn't have been that...cruel." No matter what he did, it kept happening. His apologies always felt so pathetically feeble. "I know you don't have any real reason to believe me at this point, but it's true and I really hope that you'll find someone soon. Someone who can make you happy."

“As happy as you?” While his bitterness remains contained behind his words, Utakata can’t help the flt tone of his question. “…Stop apologizing, Izuna…it makes you sound as if you’ve done something wrong.” And Utakata didn’t feel like torturing himself with the hope that Izuna might change his mind.

"I did. I hurt you." Izuna sighs, he deserved the tone and worse than that. It was frankly surprising Utakata wasn't giving him the silent treatment or even a punch to the face for flaunting his relationship in the wounded demon's face. "It wasn't because you did anything wrong. Anyone would be lucky to have you. Everything happened so fast. I love him, but that doesn't meant that I don't still value the bond we had. All love doesn't have to be romantic in nature. I made an awful mess of things with the way it happened. I should...probably go. I've hurt you enough." His words were useless. Nothing was going to restore the relationship he had with Utakata before he discovered his demonic heritage. Izuna was only pouring salt in the wounds that he had created.

Utakata sighs softly. He was bitter and hurt and…sulking. He was a grown demon and he was sulking over rejection when he’d never even made a move in the first place. “…I also…valued our bond.” And honestly, he missed talking to Izuna in the evenings, debating musical theory and helping him with assignments. There was a connection there that Utakata had never felt with another. “…Maybe you’re right.” But all of this compassion was what had drawn him to Izuna in the first place. “I miss our talks, and I miss the friendship we had.” The one they’d had before everything went wrong. “And I know…that I will always love you.”

"It doesn't have to be all or nothing." Izuna allows himself to hope that maybe, Utakata was going to forgive him. "Does it?" He offers the other demon a cautious smile before his eyes glance to towards the side. A beautiful ice demon was playing a flute. "Just because we never became lovers doesn't mean that we can't still enjoy each other's company or that you'll be alone forever. That flutist over there hasn't taken his eyes off you since we started talking. I imagine that's been the case all evening."

Utakata’s gaze wanders to Haku for a moment to find that dark, doe-eyed gaze staring right back at him. For a moment, all is still, then he turns his attention back to Izuna. “I suppose that anything is possible.” The snow demon was interesting, at the very least. “…I think that it will take time, but…I would like to hope that we can rekindle what we once had.” Even if he knew it was, for the moment, an exercise in masochism.

"I'd like that very much and I think that a musician would love the chance to make beautiful music with you." Izuna smiles, praying that Utakata would find happiness. Whether it was with the ice demon or someone else, didn't matter to him. He deserved it.

Slowly, a small smile plays upon Utakata’s lips. “Yes…one can only hope.”


End file.
